Again, and again and then one more time
by alHecate
Summary: L'expression : 'Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas' ne s'applique pas forcément… Au plus grand damne d'Arthur.
1. Chapter 00  disclamers

**Disclaimers **: les personnages et l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas (quoi que j'aimerais bien quand même).

**Résumé** : L'expression : '_Les __jours__ se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas_' ne s'applique pas forcément… Au plus grand damne d'Arthur.

_(Désolée les résumés c'est vraiment pas mon truc, je préfère laisser la surprise de la découverte^^)_

**Notes** : Après le gros vide que j'ai ressenti à la fin de la saison 4 et ayant quelques idées en tête, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'un épisode virtuel. Ce n'est cependant pas une hypothétique suite à la saison 4, c'est juste un délire qui m'est passé par la tête. Il est basé sur l'amitié entre Arthur et Merlin (désolée pour les fans d'Awen *_pas taper, pas taper_* mais je n'ai pas trop développé cette romance dans ma fic). J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible à la série sachant que chacun à tout de même un point de vue personnel face aux épisodes.

Cette fiction est un 'stand alone', une histoire qui n'a pas de réel fil conducteur avec la trame de fond de la série. Pas de spoilers en particulier à part qu'elle se situe après le 4x03 mais probablement avant le 4x12/13 _(vu les évènements qui s'y passent)._

Pas de SLASH et pas de révélation.

Regardant cette série en vo, je suis désolée par avance pour ceux qui la regarde en français si les expressions que j'utilise ne correspondent pas totalement à la traduction française.

C'est mon premier épisode virtuel 'Merlin' donc pitié soyez indulgent et lisez quelques chapitres avant de me mettre au pilori ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, même s'il est négatif…

Enjoy ^^


	2. Chapter 01

**Again, and again… and then one more time**_**.**_

_**In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. **__**His name... Merlin.**_

01

* * *

><p>La pluie gelée de ce mi décembre semblait s'abattre plus que de raison sur les deux individus courants frénétiquement à travers arbres et fourrés de cette forêt au cœur du royaume de Camelot.<p>

L'un vêtu d'une côte de maille, poussait un jeune homme brun, débraillé, dans le dos, l'incitant à avançait plus vite, tout en regardant au dessus de son épaule, à l'affût de leurs poursuivants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une poignée de secondes, époumonés, regardants aux alentours et jugeant le lieu à la recherche d'une issue possible. Le blond attrapa alors son comparse par la manche de sa veste et le tira en direction d'un amas de rochers s'élevant sur leur droite.

- « **Ici ! On va s'abriter dans cette grotte, on y sera en sécurité…** » Lança le premier homme essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- « **Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez un chasseur hors pair, Arthur. Après toutes ces années à vos cotés je dois avouer que je suis déçu de votre habilité à fuir devant l'adversité…**

**- Si tu n'avais que la faculté de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de ton imperceptible cerveau Merlin, tu saurais qu'un homme seul face à une harde de sanglier n'est pas un combat équitable et que les chances de s'en sortir vivant sont des plus limitées !**

**- Nous sommes deux …**

**- Seulement je ne te compte pas réellement comme un homme Merlin, plutôt comme un boulet…**

**- Abrutit…** » Chuchota le jeune magicien, soulevant ses sourcils, dépité de l'arrogance légendaire de son ami.

- « **Pardon ?**

**- Je disais : … par ici** ! » Lança le serviteur tout sourire suivant le semblant de chemin à travers la roche.

Arthur poussa brièvement son valet d'un coup d'épaule pour lui passer devant et suivre la voie qui s'annonçait à eux, affichant sans contrainte un rictus jovial caché derrière une fausse mine renfrognée et supérieure. Une attitude qui déclarait nettement un : '_si tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu…'_

Malgré leurs incessantes chamailleries, les deux hommes partageaient sans entrave, une amitié sincère. Merlin avait beau avoir le simple titre de serviteur, le jeune roi le considérait et l'affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il était bien plus pour lui qu'un simple valet de chambre non, il était son conseillé, son confident, son allié… un ami loyal, voué d'une confiance sans faille. Toujours à ses cotés même quand le danger était à son maximum toujours prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Et même si Arthur ne le montrait et ne le disait sous aucun prétexte, Merlin l'avait sans conteste aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il était au jour d'aujourd'hui : un Roi humble, fort, juste, muni d'un cœur pur. Evidement Arthur n'avouerait jamais à son ami à quel point il était si précieux à ses yeux il préférait amplement lui mener la vie dure et le tirailler de ses incessantes répliques malignes, le rabaissant inexorablement à chaque occasion; une manière comme une autre de prouver l'expression : 'qui aime bien, châtie bien'.

Les deux hommes s'assirent un moment contre la roche humide afin de retrouver leurs forces. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence pour récupérer leur souffle et s'assurer de pouvoir repartirent dans les délais les plus brefs.

Merlin sentit un air glacial traversait son échine. Il releva la tête et pointa son regard en direction du fond de la grotte. Il fixa le néant avec l'appréhension que quelque chose s'y trouvait.

- « **Nous devrions partir Arthur…**

**- Attendons encore un peu que la meute de sangliers se soit totalement éloignée.**

**- Non, je pense qu'il serait préférable de rentrer à Camelot, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il serait plus sûr de nous hâter…** » Fît le jeune magicien le regard toujours inexorablement fixé vers le fond de la caverne.

**- Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du noir à ce point Merlin? Quoique cela ne me surprenne guère de ta part…** »

Devant l'absence de réponse, Arthur releva la tête à son tour. Dans l'état habituel des choses, son ami aurait répliqué avec tout autant d'acerbité que son interlocuteur. Le fait qu'il ne le fasse pas témoignait que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état normal.

- « **Merlin ?**

**- Il faut quitter cette grotte…**

**- Et aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi nous devrions sortir d'un endroit à l'abri comme celui là pour retourner sous cette pluie glaciale en compagnie de sangliers qui ne pensent qu'à nous déchiqueter vivant ?**

- … **mauvais pressentiment…**

**- Bien sur ! évidement ! c'est tellement logique comme réponse, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Merlin !** »

Le jeune sorcier resta muet et se releva doucement sans quitter des yeux le fond sinistre de la caverne dans l'attente certaine que quelque chose se passe. Arthur semblait perplexe, fixant son ami, un mélange de dépit et d'inquiétude s'affichant sur son visage en réponse au comportement de son serviteur. Il se releva néanmoins derechef à son tour lorsqu'il aperçut un homme encapuchonné surgir de la pénombre.

L'individu en question semblait d'un certain âge, attestant de sa posture courbée. Il était grand et très maigre. Son corps ainsi que son visage étaient drapé d'un linceul noir de jade. Il avançait doucement, tirant une vieille charrette en bois qui grinçait affreusement à chaque centimètre parcouru. Dans sa main gauche, un grand bâton gris surmonté d'une pierre d'onyx.

- « **Halte ! Déclarez-vous !** » S'enquit Arthur, autoritaire, en brandissant nonchalamment son épée devant lui.

L'homme releva légèrement la tête laissant entrapercevoir les dents noires d'un sourire perfide sous le capuchon de la cape.

- « **Je suis Ankou…** » Gronda t-il à peine perceptible.

- « **Que faites vous sur les terres de Camelot ?** » Continua le jeune Roi, inquisiteur.

- « **Je suis là pour la moisson…**

**- Quelle moisson, il n'y a pas de moisson au beau milieu du mois de décembre !**

**- Vous vous méprenez Monseigneur, c'est justement le mois de la collecte !** » Lança le vieil homme en s'approchant doucement de Merlin. « **… Et je pense qu'elle sera particulièrement fructueuse cette année ! **» Marmonna t-il en frôlant la main du jeune magicien d'un geste hâtif.

Le sang de Merlin se glaça immédiatement au contact de l'homme. Il eut un mouvement de recul instantané mais son mal être était déjà omniprésent. Arthur fît instinctivement un pas en avant afin de supporter son ami prêt à s'écrouler. Lorsque le Roi tourna la tête vers leur assaillant, l'individu et sa charrette avaient totalement disparu.

- « **Sorcellerie !** » Gronda Arthur soutenant son valet aussi pâle que la mort. « Merlin, est ce que ça va ?

- « **Je n'ai rien… juste un peu froid…**

**- Tu es glacé ! Qu'est ce que ce sorcier t'as fait ?**

**- Rien du tout, il m'a juste… touché !**

**- Tu avais raison, nous devons quitter cet endroit et retourner à Camelot rapidement. Gaïus doit t'examiner et je vais querir le conseil. Cet homme, ou quoi qu'il puisse être, ne va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Nous partirons demain à l'aube avec les chevaliers pour le traquer.**

**- De grâce, peut être n'est il pas nécessaire de le chasser comme une bête, après tout il n'a rien fait de mal…**

**- Comment peux-tu dire cela alors qu'il vient de te transformer en glaçon vivant Merlin ?**

**- C'était peut être juste une réaction de défense de ma part…**

**- Tu veux dire que tu as eu tellement peur que ton sang s'est glacé de lui même dans tes veines ?**

**- Et bien…**

**- Tu me dépite Merlin, sais-tu cela ?**

**- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'a tué personne !**

**- Peut être pas encore du moins! De plus, il a disparu sous nos yeux, ça ne peut être que l'œuvre de magie… et la sorcellerie est toujours prohibée dans ce royaume à ce que je sache !**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de 'mais' Merlin, je te rappelle que c'est moi le Roi et de ce fait JE décide et toi… tu abdique !** » Lança Arthur en soulevant Merlin par les épaules, l'aidant à se tenir debout. « **Maintenant partons ! Les sangliers ont du suffisamment s'éloigner, enfin espérons le... Si nous marchons rapidement, nous devrions atteindre Camelot avant la nuit**»

Le jeune servant bougonna quant à l'attitude intransigeante de son ami. Néanmoins Arthur avait peut être raison sur un point, cet homme était un sorcier, ou pour le moins, un être issue de magie. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre totalement, il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'il l'avait touché et quoiqu'il en soit il était inévitablement à l'origine se sa faible condition physique actuelle. Pour l'heure il devait regagner le château, c'était à son sens le seul point positif ce cette péripétie.

Arthur regardait discrètement son valet pour s'assurer que ses forces lui revenaient et que son teint reprenait une couleur normale. Il prit la direction de la sortie sans pour autant quitter des yeux son ami qui marchait apathique à ses cotés. Il avait beau paraitre insensible à la situation, il n'en était pas moins anxieux et terriblement inquiet. Rien que la présence de cet homme dans la grotte l'avait lui-même plus ou moins paralysé d'effroi. Il ne pouvait permettre qu'un individu de ce genre se balade librement dans son royaume. En plus de cela, il avait, à son tour, ce très mauvais pressentiment…


	3. Chapter 02

_Note : merci beaucoup à Lele-35 et Lydean pour vos reviews… c'est très chouquet de votre part ^^_

_Voici donc le chapitre 2 (qui a été divisé en deux parties parce qu'il était un peu longuet) part 1, en espérant qu'il vous plaira… part 2 la semaine prochaine !_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong>» S'exclama Merlin en ouvrant grandement les rideaux de la chambre royale d'un geste habituel.

Il n'eût qu'un grognement sonore et désopilant venant d'en dessous des couvertures du lit en baldaquin, en guise de réponse.

- « **Inutile de geindre Arthur, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous réveiller avant les premières lueurs du jour…**

- …_**Merlin**_**…**

**- Vous ne vous en prenez donc qu'à vous-même si vous pensez que votre temps de sommeil ait été limité…**

- …_**Merlin**_**…**

**- C'est tout de même vous qui souhaitez aller chasser cet homme à cette heure des plus matinales….**

**- MERLIN !**

**- Oui Messire ?**

**- LA FERME !**» Gronda Arthur en s'asseyant sur son lit, regardant frustré son valet tournait- virer dans sa chambre. Au moins il avait reprit ses forces et sa faculté à jacasser à tout va, quoique toujours un peu pâle selon lui.

- « **J'oubliais que Monseigneur devait manger avant d'entamer la moindre conversation courtoise…**»

Arthur attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva, à savoir son verre posé au préalable sur sa table de nuit, et la jeta en direction de son servant. Coutume des plus ordinaires pour un Roi et un serviteur des plus exceptionnels.

Le Roi avait parlementé tardivement du sorcier devant le conseil la veille au soir et même s'il ne l'acceptait absolument pas, il n'était pas du tout du matin, encore moins quand ses heures de sommeil avait été moindres.

- « **Je pense que je devrais aller préparer les chevaux… **» S'enquit Merlin en évitant un deuxième objet volant.

C'est à ce moment précis que le tocsin retenti t à travers les murs de Camelot. Sir Léon ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Roi expressément, manquant de peu d'assommer Merlin qui se trouvait juste derrière.

- « **Désolé de vous importuner Sire, mais un homme correspondant à la description du sorcier que vous avez croisé hier dans les bois, a été aperçu dans les rues de la ville basse !**

**- A t-il été capturé ?** » Demanda Arthur qui avait reprit une mine des plus sérieuse.

**- Non Monseigneur. Les témoins disent qu'il a disparu comme par enchantement…**

**- Ça ne peut être que lui, j'en suis sûr…**

**- De plus, certains villageois pensent que des morts récentes seraient du fait de cet individu, Sire !**

**- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ! Prends Gauvain et Elyan avec toi et ramenez-moi ces témoins…**»

Sir Léon fit un geste affirmatif de la tête avant de quitter hâtivement la chambre sans ajouter un mot.

- « **Alors Merlin, tu penses toujours qu'il est inutile de rechercher cet homme ?** » Lança Arthur se levant de son lit rapidement.

Pour toute réponse l'intéressé baissa la tête, l'air pensif et inquiet. Si ce sorcier était responsable dans quelconque décès alors Arthur avait raison, il devait le retrouver, et rapidement.

* * *

><p>La salle du conseil était à présent illuminée des lumières du petit jour. Arthur, assit sur son trône, écoutait anxieusement les récits des villageois sur leurs récentes expériences. A sa droite se tenait Merlin, debout, les mains croisés dans son dos, tout aussi diligent que son ami. Gwen, Gaïus et des chevaliers étaient également présents, tous extrêmement attentifs aux dites histoires des témoins.<p>

- « **…Mon époux Isaac, Monseigneur, est décédé ce matin alors qu'hier encore se portait à merveille…**

**- Je suis désolé pour votre perte…, mais en quoi la mort de votre mari peut elle avoir un rapport quelconque avec l'individu que nous recherchons ?** » Lança Arthur, aussi convenable que possible, à la jeune femme bouleversée en face de lui.

- « **Cet homme que vous décrivez… nous l'avons vu hier matin dans les bois lorsque mon époux et moi-même ramassions des champignons. Il s'est approché et … il a posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac… **» Sanglota la paysanne.

- « **Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

**- Il est devenu tout froid, comme s'il était glacé… et l'homme qui l'avait touché… il s'est volatilisé !**

**- Continuez…**

**- Nous sommes donc rentré par chez nous et Isaac se sentit mieux après quelques heures. Mais ce matin, alors qu'il réparait le toit de la chaume, il glissa et tomba de l'échelle se tuant sur le coup ! … c'est alors que… qu'il est revenu… cet homme, avec sa charrette ! Il s'est approché de mon mari et une sorte de lumière bleue à quitter son corps et … il est redevenu aussi froid que la veille, mais cette fois-ci il était bien mort … ! Quand je me suis retournée pour demander réponse, le démon avait disparu de nouveau.**» La femme hoquetait, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

C'était la troisième histoire de ce genre qu'Arthur entendait ce matin. Deux hommes et une femme étaient morts une journée après avoir vu le sorcier et tous les témoins contaient avoir revu l'individu au moment du soit disant accident. Le Roi se retourna vers son serviteur sans dire un mot. Seulement ses yeux trahissaient largement ses pensées, mélangeant effroi et inquiétude. Cet homme avait touché Merlin la veille au soir, il avait ressenti lui aussi ce froid glacial…

Le jeune magicien, lui, restait droit comme un piquet, son cœur battant la chamade. Il croisa le regard de son ami mais ne prit pas plus la parole. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer sachant exactement ce que l'autre pensait et quel sort était donc réservé à Merlin enfin s'ils en croyaient les dires des villageois… et cet échange visuel accentuait le fait qu'effectivement ils pouvaient tous deux l'admettre.

Arthur déglutit et se retourna blême vers les paysans et ses chevaliers.

- « **Que l'on ramène ces hommes et ces femmes chez eux. Assurez-vous qu'il s ne manquent de rien !** » Le Roi fixa alors ses 4 meilleurs chevaliers « **Préparez les chevaux, nous partons dans l'instant ! Je veux que l'on retrouve au plus vite cet homme !**» 

* * *

><p>Contrairement à la journée précédente, celle-ci était pour le moins ensoleillée, ce à quoi Arthur était reconnaissant : les traces et les éventuelles pistes du sorcier ne seraient que plus visibles.<p>

Les six compagnons avançaient doucement ne laissant échapper aucun indice.

A l'arrière, Elyan et Perceval fermaient la marche en bons gardes protecteurs. Juste devant jacassait Gauvain aux cotés de Léon qui n'écoutait guère ce que son ami pouvait bien raconter et en tête, comme à leur habitude, Arthur et Merlin, mais pour le moins silencieux. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'au bout de plus d'une demie heure de trajet et après quelques échanges visuels sommaires que le Roi se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

**- «… Un homme qui tue les gens juste en les touchant, c'est quand même difficile à croire…**

**- Vous pensez donc que les villageois mentaient ?** » Répondit Merlin regardant droit devant lui l'air faussement désintéressé.

- « **Non, ils ont peut-être juste mal interprété la réalité…**

**- Donc vous entendez que cet homme n'est pas responsable de leur mort ?**

**- Non, enfin si, enfin… il doit être responsable d'une certaine manière puisque c'est un sorcier et qu'il était présent à chaque décès… mais ce ne doit pas être le fait qu'il les ait touchés qui les ait conduits à leur perte…**

**- Le fait qu'il m'ait touché moi ne peut en aucun cas troubler votre jugement… ?**

**- Non ! Pourquoi cela me troublerait il ?** » Lança Arthur, la tête haute, désavouant.

**- Non, c'est vrai, pourquoi ?** » S'enquit le jeune magicien faussement offusqué.

**- Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée Merlin, tu ne vas pas mourir parce qu'un sorcier t'a frôlé la main…**

**- Le croyez-vous vraiment ?**»

Arthur regarda son ami droit dans les yeux sans répondre à la dernière question. Il déglutit et détourna son regard pour fixer le chemin droit devant lui, les lèvres celées. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire ressentir à son ami à quel point il était inquiet _raté_….

Évidement qu'il croyait les histoires des témoins. Tout ce beau discours n'était que des paroles essayant désespérément de cacher ses craintes derrière des faits pour les moins étranges et terrifiants.

- « **Pourquoi es-tu donc venu Merlin si tu penses que tu cours à ta perte en traquant cet homme ?** » Reprit le Roi en essayant le plus possible de se montrer désinvolte.

**- **«** Et bien si ce que les témoins ont dis, est vrai, que je sois ici ou à Camelot, je mourrais de toute façon avant la fin de la journée alors qu'importe, autant me promener par un temps aussi radieux!**»

Le jeune servant offrit un de ses sourires déroutants comme il savait bien les faire dans les moments les plus sombres, une manière bien à lui de réconforter son ami en cas de doute et d'appréhension.

- «** Mais les risques sont moindres à Camelot il me semble…** » Déclama Arthur sachant très bien qu'il préférait avoir son serviteur à ses côtés pensant qu'il y serait le plus en sécurité.

- « **Ça c'est que vous croyez ! De toute façon j'aurais une bien plus grande utilité ici !**

**- Je doute que tu ne sois d'aucune utilité Merlin, ce qui ne changera guère de d'habitude…**

**- Je pense que cette fois je pourrais être d'une importance capitale !**

**- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?**

**- Et bien les villageois disent avoir revu le sorcier au moment de la mort de leur proche…**»

Arthur stoppa net son cheval et se retourna vers son ami, totalement ahuri, voyant très bien où voulait en venir cet idiot. Les chevaliers, eux aussi à l'arrêt, écoutaient attentivement les deux hommes argumentaient.

- « **Tu veux servir d'appât ?**

**- Et bien à en croire les histoires, si je meurs, le sorcier apparaitra et il ne vous suffira plus qu'à l'attraper à ce moment précis …**

**- N'as-tu donc aucun sens de préservation Merlin ou es-tu simplement stupide à ce point…**? »

Arthur n'eût pas le temps de raisonner d'avantage que des hommes armés surgirent de toute part de la forêt en hurlant frénétiquement.

- «**Des mercenaires !** » Cria Perceval en dégainant son épée.


	4. Chapter 03

03

* * *

><p>Arthur jugea la situation du regard en quelques secondes : <em>pas bonne, pas bonne du tout, <em>les bandits arrivaient de tous côtés. Il fixa Merlin avant de prendre ardemment son épée. Un simple coup d'œil ponctuant l'idée principale : ' _reste à coté de moi'._ Ce que le jeune sorcier répliqua par un '_évidement, comme d'habitude' _de ses yeux bleus intenses. 

La bataille faisait rage et même si les chevaliers avaient largement le dessus en tant que combattants hors pairs, ils n'en restaient pas moins en sous-effectifs et chacun défendait sa position comme il le pouvait. Messire Léon, Gauvain, et Elyan avait du abandonner malgré eux leur monture, se battants dorénavant à terre tout comme Arthur et Merlin, séparés un peu plus du groupe en aval. Perceval, restait le seul à dos de cheval, aucun des bandits ne pouvant détrôner le massif chevalier. 

Le roi avait poussé son servant derrière un arbre, juste à ses cotés, s'assurant de le protéger. Seulement c'était sans compter la dizaine d'hommes arrivants sur sa droite, l'assaillant par la force. 

Arthur se battait férocement, éliminant un à un les mercenaires, sans se rendre compte que son ami, éloignés de quelques mètres à présent, l'assistait de par sa magie imperceptible. Après un « _**Ecg geteoh ping to**__ »_ par là, transperçant l'un des bandits d'une lance et un « _**Forbaern aeltaewlice**_**'** » par ici, assommant un deuxième d'une branche déchue, le jeune sorcier restait aux aguets, veillant sur son Roi par la simple force de son esprit, mais sans pour autant garantir sa propre sauvegarde. Il ne vit donc pas arriver l'un des assassins juste derrière lui, le transperçant de son épée, d'un coup direct et sans faille, ressortant au niveau de son abdomen.

Arthur se retourna instantanément, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose s'était passé. Il écarquilla les yeux, paralysé d'effroi, lorsqu'il vit la lame de l'homme ressortir nonchalamment du corps de son ami.

Il commença à courir, furibond, éventra un, puis deux des vauriens sur son chemin, la fureur dévastant chaque homme en travers de sa route pour rejoindre Merlin. L'homme responsable de l'affront prit la fuite voyant le sang de ses compatriotes se déversait au passage tempétueux du Roi. Ce dernier aurait tant voulu rattraper ce meurtrier et lui faire payer son acte mais la seule idée présente dans son esprit restait celle de sauver son ami. Les quelques secondes qui les séparaient, paraissaient un temps infini. 

Durant ce court laps de temps, Merlin se tînt debout, fébrile, ses mains cachant modestement une blessure intransigeante, les yeux embués, fixés sur son Roi courant en sa direction avec hargne. Tout autour de lui devînt alors éphémère, le son de la bataille n'était plus qu'un écho lointain, le vent dans ses cheveux, un souffle abstrait sa vue se flouta, ses membres l'abandonnèrent, il ne sentît plus ses jambes le soutenir. Il s'écroula.

Arthur arriva juste à temps pour soutenir son ami et le recueillir dans ses bras avant sa chute. 

- « **non, non, non, non,…Merlin !**

**- Ar…thur…**

**- Ne parle pas, garde tes forces, nous allons te ramenez à Camelot… Gaius va te soigner… **

**- Je crois… qu'il est…un peu tard…pour ça…**

**- N'y pense même pas ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis d'abandonner…** » Arthur tourna la tête, essayant tristement de localiser ses chevaliers « **à l'aide ! J'ai besoin d'aide !**» Hurla t-il à demie mesure, sa gorge restante nouée d'inquiétude et de désespoir.

- « **C'était un honneur … de vous…servir… Monseigneur…**

**- Merlin, espèce d'idiot, ne crois pas pouvoir me laisser comme ça aussi facilement…** » 

Il n'eût pour réponse qu'un faible sourire de la part de son ami, agrémenté d'une larme futile coulant sur sa joue blanchâtre. 

- « **Merlin ?** » Le Roi sentit le corps de son serviteur se relâcher inexorablement, ses paupières renfermant définitivement ses yeux bleus larmoyants, son cœur cessant de battre « **MERLIN ? Non…** ». 

Malgré sa condition royale et en dépit de sa force de caractère, Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, tremblait. Il ne pensait pas possible une telle douleur, un tel sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il se surprit même à sentir couler des larmes le long de son visage, chose qu'il s'interdisait et qu'il réprimait férocement à la perte d'un de ses hommes. Mais c'était Merlin… 

Perceval, suivit de près par ses trois comparses, apparut essoufflé derrière les arbres. Sur le sol terreux, gisaient les hommes qui les avaient attaqués. La bataille était finie et ils en étaient sortis vainqueurs contre toutes attentes. C'est lorsqu'ils aperçurent Arthur au sol, soutenant un jeune garçon maigrichon qu'ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas été si victorieux. Gauvain, rengaina son épée expressément dans sa ceinture et courut en direction des deux hommes. 

- « **Que s'est-il passé ? Arthur ? **»

Le Roi tourna la tête vers son chevalier, ne pouvant se convaincre de lâcher Merlin, et ne put répondre à son soldat que d'un simple signe négatif de la tête. Ce dernier fixa, dérouté, le corps sans vie de son ami, tellement cher à ses yeux. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa tête sans toutefois le toucher comme si le simple fait de le frôler était capable, plus encore, d'aggraver la situation. Il ne pouvait le croire, il ne pouvait l'admettre, Merlin ne pouvait être mort… tout simplement parce qu'il était _Merlin _; il s'en tirait toujours, quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il advienne… 

Le soleil tellement lumineux de ce tout début d'après midi se cacha brusquement derrière un épais nuage noir. Le son exorbitant d'une charrette grinçante fît tourner la tête des cinq hommes, encore sous le choc, vers l'Est. A leur droite, à seulement quelques mètres, se trouvait le personnage, vêtu de noir, appuyé sur un bâton gris cendre qu'il tenait fermement c'était lui, cet individu pour lequel ils étaient venus au départ. 

- « **Vous !** » Hurla Arthur emplit de rage « **c'est vous qui êtes responsable !**

**- Comment puis-je l'être alors que j'étais absent ?**

**- Vous avez touché Merlin, tout comme ces hommes et cette femme qui sont morts ce matin… c'est vous qui les avait tués,… vous avez tué Merlin !**

**- Je pensais pourtant que c'était ce mercenaire qui l'avait transpercé de son épée, que c'était lui le responsable …**

**- Comment pouvez vous le savoir si vous étiez, comme vous venez de le dire, absent ?** » La seule réponse qu'Arthur obtînt fût un sourire pour le moins pernicieux rendant le Roi encore plus amère. « **Vous choisissez vos victimes et ensuite vous faites en sorte qu'elles meurent, vous créez ces accidents, vous créez ces évènements… sorcier !**

**- Je ne suis ici que pour la collecte Monseigneur.** » Répondit le vieil homme sournois en s'approchant du corps de Merlin.

- « **De quelle collecte êtes-vous entrain de parler ? **» Demanda Gauvain tristement perplexe.

- « **Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Je vous interdis de le toucher ! Je vous préviens, reculez !** » Hurla Arthur en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps sans vie de son ami, et posant sa main droite sur le fourreau de son épée.

- « **Et qu'allez-vous me faire Sire ? Vous ne pouvez me tuer … . L'âme de votre serviteur m'appartient dorénavant…**

**- Jamais ! **» Dans un élan de rage et de désespoir, Arthur dégaina son épée et trancha l'air en direction du vieux sorcier qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui maintenant. La lame traversa l'homme comme s'il n'était que fumée, ne le blessant d'aucune sorte. En revanche la rapidité du coup ne permit pas à l'individu de protéger son bâton et ce dernier se brisa en deux, sous le son du tonnerre. 

- « **Qu'avez-vous fait pauvre fou ?** » Hurla le sorcier totalement paniqué devant son sceptre fracturé. 

Et une lumière blanche aveuglante engloba la scène entière sous les regards impuissants d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers. 

* * *

><p>« <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »


	5. Chapter 04

Merci à mes tites revieweuses de chocs qui me motive à continuer ^^

à partir d'aujourd'hui je posterais tous les samedis ...

en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira...

enjoy^^

* * *

><p>04<p>

* * *

><p><em>- « <em>_**Debout là-dedans !**__ »_

Arthur ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il pouvait encore sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues, la fureur le consommer de l'intérieur. Seulement il ne se trouvait plus dans cette forêt. Il était allongé, dans son lit, semblait-il, sous ses couvertures.

- « **Inutile de geindre Arthur, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous réveiller avant les premières lueurs du jour… **» Affirma Merlin en posant la chemise propre du roi sur l'une des chaises.

_Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar_. Toute cette histoire lui avait pourtant semblé tellement réelle.

- «** Vous ne vous en prenez donc qu'à vous-même si vous pensez que votre temps de sommeil ait été limité… **»

Arthur retira les couvertures pour se redressait. Il fixa alors son ami qui s'activait dans sa chambre, debout, en vie.

- «** C'est tout de même vous qui souhaitez aller chasser cet homme à cette heure des plus matinales…. **»

Le Roi fronça les sourcils et resta pour le moins dubitatif. Ces phrases, il les avait déjà entendues, _dans son rêve_ ? En même temps, Merlin avait le don de sortir tous les matins la même chose, les mêmes phrases, les mêmes expressions qui avaient, il faut bien le dire, le don de le mettre hors de lui. Ce cauchemar avait dû le traumatiser plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Arthur secoua la tête comme pour enlever ses inquiétudes de ses pensées agitées.

Merlin le regarda alors, désappointé du comportement de son ami au réveil. Depuis maintenant plus de cinq minutes, il parlait tout seul, aucune réponse de la part de son 'sensé' interlocuteur.

- « **J'oubliais que Monseigneur devait manger avant d'entamer la moindre conversation courtoise…**»

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait, il restait pensif. Il avait cette sensation de familiarité, comme si cette scène s'était déjà produite.

Le jeune magicien se retourna alors devant l'absence persistante de réponse et partit en direction de la sortie totalement dépité.

- « **Je pense que je devrais aller préparer les chevaux… **» Lâcha t-il démoralisé.

Arthur suivit chaque pas de son serviteur dans la chambre royale lorsque ses rêveries furent interrompues par la cloche d'alerte. Sir Léon entra dans la chambre d'un pas décidé, Merlin reculant précipitamment afin d'éviter de se faire assommer par la porte en bois.

- « **Désolé de vous importuner Sire, mais un homme correspondant à la description du sorcier que vous avez croisé hier dans les bois, a été aperçu dans les rues de la ville basse ! **

**- A t-il été capturé ?** » Demanda Arthur comme si ses mots avaient été dicté par son inconscient.

**- Non Monseigneur. Les témoins disent qu'il a disparu comme par enchantement… **»

Arthur fixa son chevalier, certain que son homme n'avait pas fini son intervention.

- « **De plus, certains villageois pensent que des morts récentes seraient du fait de cet individu, Sire !**

Le Roi ne répondit pas, perplexe. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce cauchemar, était-il un présage, une prémonition ? Pourquoi ressentait- il cette journée comme si elle était déjà passée ?

- « **Monseigneur**? » S'enquit Léon dévisageant son Roi, interrogateur.

- « **Euh, oui, bien sur, oui…. Convoquez ces témoins… je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…**» Finit par lancer Arthur un peu perdu, retirant les couvertures et s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Sir Léon confirma d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancé un regard à Merlin, le questionnant de ses yeux du comportement pour le moins étrange du Roi ce à quoi le serviteur répondit par un haussement d'épaules d'ignorance.

- « **Arthur, est-ce que tout va bien ?**» Demanda le valet pour le moins intrigué du silence inaccoutumé de son ami.

- «** Quoi ?**

**- Etes-vous souffrant ?**

**- Non, bien sur que non ! Je te signale que cet homme semble être finalement responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes …Merlin**! » Répondit Arthur sur la défensive, essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

Pour toute réponse, Merlin baissa les yeux, l'air fautif.

* * *

><p>La salle du conseil était pleine. Tous regardaient le Roi, assit sur son trône, extrêmement évasif, et écoutaient les histoires des villageois.<p>

- « **…Mon époux Isaac, Monseigneur, est décédé ce matin alors qu'hier encore se portait à merveille…"**

Arthur fixait cette pauvre femme, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. La nausée montait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Les interrogations se multipliaient dans sa tête, cette impression de 'déjà vu' ne quittait plus son esprit.

Malgré le silence de son souverain, la paysanne continuait son récit d'une voix accablante.

- « **Cet homme que vous décrivez… nous l'avons vu hier matin dans les bois lorsque mon époux et moi-même ramassions des champignons. Il s'est approché et … il a posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac… **».

Toujours ce même silence en guise de réponse.

**- « Après cela, il est devenu tout froid, comme s'il était glacé… et l'homme qui l'avait touché… s'est volatilisé !**

**- Euh…continuez… » **Prononça Arthur totalement absent.

**- "Nous sommes donc rentrés par chez nous et Isaac se sentit mieux après quelques heures… **»

Le Roi n'écoutait déjà plus le témoignage de la villageoise, perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il entendit juste un : « **Quand je me suis retournée pour demander réponse, le démon avait disparu de nouveau.**», mais restait totalement inattentif aux paroles de la veuve.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit tous les regards le fixer inexorablement, qu'il se redressa sur son siège, faisant semblant de réfléchir aux dires des témoins.

- « **Préparez les chevaux, nous partons dans l'instant !**» Sortit-il désœuvré « **ah, euh oui, et ramenez aussi ces hommes et ces femmes chez eux et assurez vous qu'ils ne manquent de rien… **» Finit il en secouant la tête une fois de plus.

Merlin, lui, restait aussi stoïque que possible. Seulement les histoires de ces personnes ne l'aider pas à rester quiet. Car à en croire ces récits, son avenir semblait fortement limité, et même si son ami, à coté de lui ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il serait probablement mort avant la fin de la journée.

Arthur se leva de son siège et s'avança doucement en direction de la sortie. Guenièvre l'intercepta avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

- « **Vous semblez soucieux…**

**- Non, enfin si bien sûr… ce sorcier semble être à l'origine de plusieurs décès et je ne saurais l'admettre.**

**- Vous êtes inquiet pour Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme l'a touché hier et vous avez peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux villageois… **»

Le Roi ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Gwen savait très bien lire dans les yeux de celui qu'elle chérissait tant. Évidemment qu'il était préoccupé, évidemment qu'il était inquiet.

Arthur s'avança doucement, déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son amante, en signe de réconfort.

- « **Nous allons retrouver cet individu avant qu'il ne fasse quelque autre victime, je peux te l'assurer Gwen.**» Rajouta t-il, chaleureusement, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, lui cachant alors son regard anxieux des plus tourmentés.

* * *

><p>Le Roi, accompagné de ses 4 chevaliers et de Merlin, faisait route dans la forêt de Camelot depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, sous un soleil éclatant.<p>

- « **Vous êtes extrêmement silencieux aujourd'hui Arthur…** » Lança Merlin après avoir lancé une bonne dizaine de regards à son ami sans apercevoir le moindre soupçon de début de conversation de la part de ce dernier.

- « **Je suis concentré.**

**- J'aurais plutôt dis 'à l'ouest'…**

**- Que veux tu que je te dise Merlin, tu n'as aucun sens d'attention et de réflexion…**

**- Et bien en fait je pensais justement… à cet homme ! Vous le croyez réellement coupable de ces morts ?**

**- Il doit être responsable d'une certaine manière puisque c'est un sorcier et qu'il était présent à chaque décès… mais j'ai encore un doute sur le fait que ce soit le fait qu'il les ait touchés, qui les ait conduits à leur perte…**

**- Le fait qu'il m'ait touché moi ne peut en aucun cas troubler votre jugement… ?"**

Arthur ne répondit pas à cette remarque, l'impression de 'déjà-vu' refaisant surface avec grande appréhension.

**- « Non, c'est vrai, pourquoi cela vous troublerait-il?** » S'enquit le jeune magicien, froissé, à l'idée que son ami ne daigne ni lui répondre ni même le regarder.

- « **Merlin, as-tu déjà eu cette impression de revivre quelque chose comme si ça s'était déjà passé avant?**»

Le serviteur, dépité par le changement de sujet brutal de son ami, fixa ce dernier devant cette question des plus étranges et resta perplexe quant au sérieux de son attitude.

- « **Hé bien oui, je pense que ça arrive à tout le monde de voir des scènes ou d'entendre des paroles que l'on pense avoir déjà vécu ou entendu, mais ce n'est que le résultat de notre imagination… . Pourquoi** ?

**- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette journée… **» Répondit Arthur sans impunité.

**- Ce n'est peut-être que la fatigue ? Être Roi n'est pas forcement de tout repos, même pour une tête de cuillère comme vous….**

**- Non, je pense avoir rêvé de ce jour Merlin ! » **Continua Arthur sans même relever sur l'habituelle injure de son ami.

**- "Cela me semble fort improbable …** » Répondit le servant désavouant et anxieux, sachant que la sœur d'Arthur, Morgane, faisait des rêves prémonitoires… et tout le royaume savait où ça l'avait conduite. « **Si vous pensez que vous avez déjà vécu cette journée, que va-t-il se passer alors ?**

**- "Je ne suis pas sûr… **

**- Evidemment, c'est parce que ce n'est que votre subconscient qui vous joue des tours…**

**- Pourquoi es-tu venu Merlin ?... sachant que si ce que disent les villageois est vrai, il y a de fortes chances que tu … que tu meurs avant la fin de la journée ? **» Continua Arthur, déglutissant, sans réellement prêter attention aux explications douteuses de son valet, voulant se persuader que ce cauchemar n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et rien de plus.

- « **Que je sois ici ou à Camelot, je mourrais de toute façon avant la fin de la journée alors qu'importe, autant me promener par un temps aussi radieux!... De toute façon j'aurais une bien plus grande utilité ici ! **»

Arthur stoppa son cheval, son teint devint d'une pâleur morbide. Il se retourna vers Merlin qui le regardait préoccupé et inquisiteur.

- « **Tu vas me dire que d'après les histoires des villageois, si tu meurs, le sorcier va apparaitre et nous pourrons de ce fait l'attraper à ce moment précis…. Tu veux servir d'appât !**»

Merlin fronça les sourcils, c'est exactement ce qu'il allait dire en effet. Le jeune magicien commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur l'exactitude des dires de son Roi quand à son rêve 'prémonitoire'. Les deux amis se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux, laissant transparaitre leur angoisse réciproque.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après ces quelques secondes d'égarement, qu'Arthur détourna son regard pour se crisper derechef sachant ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il n'eût néanmoins pas le temps de dire un mot que des hommes sortirent de toute part derrière les arbres en hurlant.

- «**Des mercenaires !**» Cria Perceval en dégainant son épée.

Alors que les chevaliers entamèrent le combat, plusieurs assaillants firent tomber Arthur et son serviteur de leur monture. Le Roi, pris de panique, attrapa son ami par le bras et tenta de fuir la bataille. Mais les hommes arrivaient toujours plus nombreux et Arthur n'eût d'autre choix que de se battre pour leur propre survie.

Merlin recula de quelques pas afin d'énoncer ses sorts sans qu'Arthur ne puissent les entendre. Il réussit à mettre deux des mercenaires à terre tout en restant pour le moins vigilant en vu d'autres agressions envers son ami.

Le roi se retourna alors, recherchant des yeux son servant.

- « **Attention Merlin, derrière toi**!».

Ce dernier se décala d'instinct sur la gauche, entendant l'avertissement d'Arthur, et évitant de ce fait l'assassin, arrivé derrière lui, l'épée en main. Il n'eût aucun mal à le désarmer et à l'assommer de l'un de ses '_**Aetslide bencpe **__'_. Le Roi courut en direction de son ami, s'assurant qu'il ne fut pas blessé mais ignorant totalement les autres hommes positionnés derrière lui. L'un des bandits lança alors une lance en direction du dos du Souverain. Merlin se retourna face à Arthur, vit la menace arriver inexorablement il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation, attrapa son ami par les épaules et le poussa de toutes ses forces sur le côté, réceptionnant la lance de plein fouet dans la poitrine.

- « **Noooooonnnnnn !**» Hurla Arthur scrutant la scène impuissant.

Il récupéra alors son épée, tombée au sol, et massacra de rage tous les hommes se trouvant à proximité les quelques derniers, fuyants devant le carnage, dû à un Roi en fureur. Lorsque tous les mercenaires furent abattus, Arthur se retourna, lâcha de désespoir son épée et tomba à genoux près de Merlin, qu'il prit instantanément dans ses bras. Il retira la lance de son ami aussi délicatement que possible et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- « **Merlin ! De grâce, tiens bon, je vais te ramener à Camelot… Gaius va te soigner…**

**- Je crois… qu'il est…un peu tard…pour ça…**

**- N'arrêteras-tu donc jamais de dire des âneries ?**

**- C'était un honneur … de vous…servir… Monseigneur…**»

Merlin lui lança le fameux sourire qu'Arthur ne souhaitait jamais revoir, celui qui annonçait ses adieux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son corps se relâcha et plus rien. Tout était fini.

Arthur resserra son étreinte et les larmes se mirent à couler cette fois il n'essaya même pas de les retenir.

- « **Que s'est-il passé ? Arthur ? **» Intervint Gauvain s'agenouillant à son tour aux côtés de son Roi et du corps de son ami.

Arthur tourna la tête vers l'Est comme s'il savait ce qui allait s'y trouver, et son intuition lui donna raison. La charrette se mit à grincer, annonçant l'homme vêtu de son linceul noir. L'individu releva légèrement la tête mais cette fois aucun sourire et aucune parole ne sortirent de sa bouche putride. Il était sans son bâton, détestable et vicieux. Il ne fit qu'un simple geste négatif de la tête, funeste, déplorable… et une lumière aveuglante les absorba sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »


	6. Chapter 05

_Kikou!_

_bon j'avais dis que je posterais le samedi mais en fait c'est plus simple pour moi le vendredi (jour de congés ^^)_

_merci encore pour les reviews... vous êtes chouquets ;Op_

_en espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire..._

_enjoy ^^_

05

* * *

><p>- « <em><strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong>_ » 

Arthur ouvrit les yeux expressément au son de cette voix familière. Il avait peine à respirer et tous ses membres semblaient pris de tremblements, mais de nouveau il se surprit à être allongé, dans ce lit, dans cette chambre. 

Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar, ce n'était même pas du tout un rêve, c'était réel, il avait vécu cette journée… deux fois, et il était là, sous ses couvertures, encore une fois, écoutant son serviteur le réveiller. Son ami… vivant, _Dieu du ciel il était vivant_… 

**- « Inutile de geindre Arthur, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous réveiller avant les premières lueurs du jour… » **Merlin déposa délicatement la chemise de son Roi sur la chaise et commença à installer le petit-déjeuner de ce dernier sur la table**. « Vous ne vous en prenez donc qu'à vous-même si vous pensez que votre temps de sommeil ait été … **». 

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le Roi, qu'il n'avait pas du tout entendu se lever, l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna face à lui avant de le prendre sans retenue dans ses bras, sans même prononcer le moindre mot. 

Merlin, pris au dépourvu, resta immobile, un gobelet dans la main gauche et une assiette de fruits dans l'autre, les bras en croix ne pouvant se servir de ses membres, attendant que son ami ne veuille bien le relâcher. 

- « **Non pas que je me plaigne de cet élan d'affection dont vous me portez brusquement Arthur mais… êtes-vous souffrant ?** ». 

Le Roi comprit alors que son comportement devait paraitre plus qu'inapproprié aux vues de son serviteur , mais comment lui expliquer qu'il avait vécu sa mort deux fois maintenant et qu'il avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Lui-même ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. 

- « **Je crains que oui, en effet, Merlin !** » Répondit Arthur relâchant son étreinte pour la moins embarrassante. 

Il s'écarta de son valet pour se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises juste derrière lui, l'air totalement désappointé. 

- « **Vous ne semblez pourtant pas fiévreux mais votre teint est pour le moins…pâle.** » Lança le jeune magicien en examinant le Roi de plus près. 

Arthur fixa son servant, ses yeux reflétant l'incompréhension totale. _Évidemment qu'il était pâle, il avait assisté, deux fois de suite, à la mort de cet idiot, dans ses propres bras, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit pour le sauver._

A cette image, Arthur fût repris de nausée. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se détendre. 

- « **Peut-être est-ce juste un manque de sommeil… Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée d'aller chasser cet homme à cette heure des plus matinales…**

**- Merlin ?**

**- Oui Messire ?**

**- La ferme ! »**

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas réellement le changement de comportement de son ami. Deux minutes plus tôt, il avait eu le droit à une accolade légendaire et maintenant il était redevenu cette andouille royale d'une humeur massacrante au réveil. 

- « **J'oubliais que Monseigneur devait manger avant…**

- … **d'entamer la moindre conversation courtoise…** **Je sais !**» Lança Arthur, finissant la phrase de son serviteur sans même relever la tête. 

Merlin recula d'un pas, fixant perplexe son ami. _Comment ciel avait-il pu deviner la fin de sa tirade ?_

- « **Mais…comment… ? **

**- Ne cherche pas Merlin, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe…** » Marmonna Arthur toujours las sur sa chaise, les bras ballants. 

Le bref moment de stupeur du jeune magicien fût écourté par le retentissement de la sirène d'alerte, suivie de quelques secondes, de l'entrée fracassante de Sir Léon. Arthur, lui, ne cilla même pas au son de la cloche, ni même à l'arrivée de son chevalier. 

- « **Désolé de vous importuner Sire, mais un homme correspondant à la description du sorcier que vous avez croisé hier dans les bois, a été aperçu dans les rues de la ville basse ! **

**- Je sais déjà cela ! » **S'enquit Arthur en relevant la tête sur le point d'exploser.

- «** Mais certains villageois pensent que des morts récentes seraient du fait de cet individu, Sire !**

**- Je n'en ai que faire ! Ils sont morts, c'est bien triste, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse… **» 

Léon se retourna, incrédule, vers Merlin, sans ajouter un mot de peur d'offenser le Roi. Merlin lui lança un signe négatif de la tête et un haussement d'épaules d'ignorance, ne sachant pas plus que lui ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du souverain. 

- « **Euh…Monseigneur, ne voulez-vous donc pas faire quérir les témoins pour plus de renseignements…** » Tenta le chevalier, quelques secondes de silence plus tard, aussi prudemment que possible.

- « **Je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont nous conter… Prépare les chevaux, nous partons dans l'instant ! Je veux voir ce sorcier MORT !...** **Tout est de sa faute, j'en ai la certitude !**» 

Léon acquiesça de la tête et partit hâtivement en lançant tout de même un haussement de sourcils à Merlin, tout aussi sceptique que lui.

Le servant attendît que la porte soit close avant d'essayer de relancer le débat, tentative d'une éventuelle compréhension pour la moins hasardeuse. 

- « **Peut-être devriez-vous voir Gaius avant de partir…**

**- Pourquoi faire, je n'ai nul besoin de lui pour le moment…**

**- Hé bien vous ne semblez pas tout à fait dans votre état normal, sire, et peut-être que…**

**- Je ne suis pas malade, Merlin ! Seulement… un peu tendu.**

**- Je n'avais guère remarqué cela …** » Finit Merlin ironiquement, commençant à ranger des affaires ici et là pour ne pas faire paraitre l'affliction qui grandissait en lui. 

Après un moment d'hésitation, le Roi se retourna pour regarder son serviteur tourner-virer dans sa chambre. _Pourquoi revivait-il cette journée, cette horrible journée, et pourquoi diable était-il le seul à s'en souvenir ?_

- « **Il se passe quelque chose Merlin… quelque chose qui dépasse mon entendement.** » 

Le jeune magicien cessa ses activités et se retourna pour faire face à Arthur, sachant qu'au ton de la voix de son ami, il ferait mieux de l'écouter attentivement. 

- « **Cet homme que nous avons croisé dans cette caverne… je le pense responsable de ce qui m'arrive…**

**- Je croyais pourtant être le seul qu'il ait touché.**

**- Non, il ne m'a pas touché, c'est autre chose… c'est cette journée, il semblerait que…que je la revive, cela fait déjà trois fois que me réveil le matin de ce même jour !**

**- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un simple tour du à votre imagination…**

**- Non, merlin, c'est bien réel, … _tout est bien réel_…**

**- Mais enfin, si nous revivions la même journée pourquoi vous en rappelez-vous et moi non ?**

**- Je l'ignore justement…**

**- Si vous pensez que vous avez déjà vécu cette journée, que va-t-il se passer alors ? **» Lança le jeune homme qui avait, il faut bien l'avouer, beaucoup de mal à admettre les propos de son ami.

- «** Je ne saurais le dire, puisqu'à ce moment précis nous écoutions les récits des villageois… j'ai donc changé le cours de l'histoire en quelque sorte… **»

Merlin restait pour le moins perplexe, Arthur semblait réellement croire qu'il revivait ce jour. 

- « **Et que racontaient ces récits, si vous les avez déjà entendus ?** » Demanda ce premier avec appréhension. 

Arthur fixa son ami craintif. Il savait comment se sentirait Merlin après les dites histoires, sachant qu'il avait ressenti déjà deux fois son ami se crisper en les entendant. Mais il avait le droit savoir après tout. 

- « **Deux hommes et une femme sont morts d'accidents pour le moins étranges un jour après avoir vu et touché le sorcier dont nous avons fait la connaissance hier…** » 

Comme il l'avait prédit, Merlin se contracta, inquiet même s'il essayait piètrement de le lui cacher.

Le jeune magicien fixait son ami, croisant ses bras dans son dos pour ne pas faire voir à Arthur à quel point il était nerveux…_réussite des plus médiocres_. Après tout, cet individu l'avait touché lui aussi et il avait ressentit ce grand froid, ce grand vide, à son contact. Si ce que disait Arthur était vrai, selon les villageois, il ne finirait pas la journée vivant. 

- « **C'est pour cela que je dois retrouver cet homme, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes !** » Et par victimes, Arthur pensaient principalement _Merlin_.

- « **Dans ce cas partons de suite!** » Lança le servant sur le qui-vive. 

Arthur se détourna de son ami, feignit de prendre sa chemise sur la chaise derrière lui pour ne pas à avoir à regarder son serviteur dans les yeux. 

- « **Toi, tu restes ici !**

**- Quoi, Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas venir Merlin… c'est trop dangereux.** » Continua le Roi dos à son servant.

- «** Je crois avoir vécu bien pire à vos côtés qu'une simple chasse à l'homme…**

**- Ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire, c'est un sorcier, il tue des gens Merlin !… et de toute évidence il contrôle le temps également.**

**- Mais je tiens à venir, vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide…**

**- Les chevaliers seront là pour ça…**

**- Mais…**

- … **Si tu viens Merlin, tu mourras !** » Hurla Arthur en se retournant cette fois vers son ami, les yeux luisants, laissant transparaitre toute son inquiétude.

- «** Votre confiance me transcende de réconfort Sire.** » Lança le jeune magicien utilisant, comme d'habitude, son esprit sarcastique pour ne pas dévoiler ses propres craintes.

- «** Je ne plaisante pas… tu ne peux pas venir.** » Finit Arthur en se détournant une seconde fois et se dirigeant vers le paravent en bois avec sa chemise à la main.

- «** Vous ne me racontez pas tout n'est-ce pas ?** » Fit Merlin de sa voix implorante.

- « **Tu peux disposer Merlin, je n'aurais pas besoin de tes services aujourd'hui…**

**- Si comme vous le dites, vous avez déjà vécu cette journée, vous savez comment elle se termine … ?**

**- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser Merlin !**

**- Est-ce que je meurs en ce jour ?** » 

Le silence pesant donna au jeune servant sa réponse, aussi terrifiante soit-elle. Après tout, ça expliquait le comportement de son ami depuis son réveil. Merlin serra les dents et quitta la pièce. 

Quoiqu'il en soit il ne laisserait pas partir Arthur sans qu'il n'ait un œil sur lui, même si pour cela, il devrait le suivre à distance.

* * *

><p>Arthur, accompagné de ses 4 chevaliers, avançait bon train dans la forêt sous cet éternel soleil. Personne ne disait le moindre mot craignant le caractère irritable du Roi sauf Gauvain, toujours au récit de ses innombrables histoires que personne n'écoutait. <p>

Le Roi stoppa sa monture et leva son bras droit en signe de halte, sans un mot. 

- « **Monseigneur ? Avez-vous trouvé quelconque piste ?** » Déclara Elyan voyant son souverain froncer des sourcils.

- « **Des bandits ! Ils vont arriver de toutes parts d'ici quelques instants !** » Déclara Arthur regardant aux alentours. 

Gauvain fit alors une grimace d'incompréhension qui exprimait parfaitement la perplexité et l'étonnement de chacun devant la déclaration pour la moins étrange de leur ami. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsque des hommes armés survinrent de tous côtés, les attaquant férocement. 

- «**Des mercenaires !** » Hurla Perceval, son épée en main à présent. 

Ils engagèrent la bataille avec entrain sans plus de questions à se poser.

Merlin, à seulement une centaine de mètres derrière la troupe, entendit des hommes hurler. Il se hâta, de peur qu'Arthur ne soit en danger.

Il descendit de sa monture et resta à l'écart des combats tout en récitant incantations et sorts, donnant l'aide nécessaire à son ami pour en ressortir vainqueur. Seulement de plus en plus de mercenaires arrivaient et le jeune magicien n'eût d'autre choix que d'approcher la mêlée pour protéger son Roi, devenu presque invisible derrière la horde.

Ce dernier se battait avec acharnement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il reconnut les deux hommes de ses souvenirs, responsables de la mort de Merlin les premières fois. La fureur le submergea. L'un d'eux essaya de fuir mais Arthur, dans un excès de colère, ne le laissa pas s'échapper aussi facilement. Sans s'en rendre compte, fixé sur son ennemi, il se rapprochait de son ami dans sa course. Lorsqu'il eût atteint l'assassin, il l'éventra de rage, sans remords, ne lui laissant aucun sursis. Pris dans le déchainement des évènements, il sentit un deuxième homme juste derrière lui il fendit l'air de son épée en se retournant vers l'inconnu. Sa lame transperça le jeune garçon sans qu'il ne puisse stopper son geste meurtrier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le visage familier.

Son cœur se prît de frénésie.

Sa respiration se bloqua.

Sa vue se flouta derrière les larmes qui se formaient… 

- «**Oh Non ! Merlin ?**

**- Ar…thur…**

**- Mon Dieu non ! Qu'ais-je fais ?**

**- Ce n'est pas… votre faute,… vous ne pouviez… savoir…**

**- Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais dis de rester à Camelot ! N'écoutes-tu donc jamais ce qu'on te dit… **» Paniqua Arthur en posant sa main sur la blessure fatale.

- «** Je crois… qu'il est…un peu tard…pour ça…**

**- Tu ne peux pas mourir Merlin, pas encore, pas comme ça, surtout pas de ma main…**

**- C'était un honneur … de vous…servir… Monseigneur…**

**- Non ! Je t'en supplie Merlin…. Non !** » 

Et une fois de plus le jeune magicien ferma les yeux, laissant derrière lui un sourire accentuant funestement son dernier souffle.

Arthur retira sa main ensanglanté du corps de son ami, il resta pétrifié. 

- « **Que s'est-il passé ? Arthur ? **»

Il entendait à peine la voix de Gauvain qui se tenait pourtant juste à ses cotés. 

- « _**C'est impossible, c'est impossible…**_ » Répétait-il sans cesse, sans se soucier du regard choqué de ses chevaliers Jusqu'à ce que le grincement horripilant de la charrette retentisse tel un écho dans son esprit. 

Il se retourna pour faire face une fois de plus à cet homme. Debout. Immobile. Impassible.

Et la lumière l'envahit de nouveau. **« Non, attendez !... »**

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »


	7. Chapter 06

_kikou._

_Bon avant toute chose je tiens à remercier tous ceux/celles qui me laissent une review, c'est plus qu'appréciable, ça me donne la motivation pour continuer, donc merci infiniment aux revieweurs/ses, mais merci aussi aux lecteurs..._

_Deuxième pitite chose, je viens de m'apercevoir que la mise en page des chapitres et pas top moumouth sur ce site, donc désolée d'avance si ça bug encore, sachant que normalement les dialogues sont en gras, les pensées en italique et les paragraphes sont mieux distincts... mais bon du moment qu'il y a toutes les lettres..._

_à part ça voilà donc le chapitre 06 (_et comme j'arrivais pas à l'uploader il a bien fallu que je magouille à partir d'un autre chap, pffff ce site ^^_), et franchement c'est pas mon préféré mais bon, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira^^_

_so R&R!_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>06<p>

* * *

><p>- «<em> <strong>Debout là-dedans<strong> _! »

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent instantanément. _'Oh non pas encore_.'

Arthur retira ses couvertures d'un geste rapide et s'assit au bord de son lit, la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Il n'y avait plus de sang dégoulinant de ses doigts mais il pouvait tout de même encore sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'y rapportait.

- « **Inutile de geindre Arthur, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous réveiller avant les premières lueurs du jour… Vous ne vous en prenez donc qu'à vous-même si vous pensez que votre temps de sommeil ait été limité…**»

Pour toute réponse le Roi vomit tripes et boyaux sur le parquet de sa chambre royale.

Merlin posa assiette de fruit et gobelet expressément sur la table, avant de courir aux côtés de son ami.

- « **Arthur ! … êtes-vous souffrant ?**»

Le Roi releva doucement la tête pour regarder son valet qui semblait extrêmement inquiet pour lui… _quelle ironie_.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Trois fois qu'il le voyait trépasser de façon atroce. Trois fois mort dans ses bras. Trois fois qu'il ne pût faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. Et la troisième fois, c'est même lui, son Roi, son ami, qui lui donna le coup fatal. Arthur vomit de nouveau, ne pouvant retirer ses images insoutenables de son esprit.

- « **Je pense que vous devriez vous recoucher Sire !** » S'enquit Merlin en attrapant son jeune Souverain par les épaules, essayant désespérément de le remettre au lit.  
>- « <strong>Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté Merlin ?<strong>  
><strong>- Euh… à quel sujet ?<strong>  
><strong>- …Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi alors que je t'avais ordonné de rester à Camelot !<strong> » Continua Arthur fixant le plafond, sans faire cas de son compagnon qui semblait être dans l'ignorance la plus totale.  
>- « <strong>Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis un peu perdu Messire…De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ?<strong>  
><strong>- …Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était dangereux, je t'avais dit que tu allais mourir…<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord,… je crains que vous ne soyez sujet à une forte fièvre…<strong>  
><strong>- …Mais non, tu n'écoutes jamais, tu fais toujours ce que bon te semble, sans te rendre compte des conséquences!<strong>  
><strong>- Evidement, bien sûr, oui… euh, je pense que je devrais aller chercher de l'aide… <strong>  
><strong>- N'as-tu donc aucun sens de préservation Merlin ?<strong>»

Arthur dévia son regard pour fixer son ami qui tentait de remettre les couvertures sur lui, totalement désorienté par ses paroles. Il devait trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait continuer de revivre cette journée, il ne pouvait plus voir Merlin mourir dans ses bras, il ne pourrait le supporter d'avantage.

- « **Je crois que tu as raison, nous devrions aller voir Gaius…** » Lança-t-il d'un ton décidé en s'asseyant de nouveau dans son lit, alors que son serviteur avait enfin réussi à le recouvrir.  
>- « <strong>Et bien je ne vous l'ai pas encore proposé… mais c'est en effet ce que j'allais vous dire…<strong> » Fit le jeune magicien de plus en plus perplexe.  
>- « <strong>Je sais !<strong>»

Merlin grimaça d'incompréhension. Mais sa stupeur fût de courte durée puisque le tocsin se mit à résonner, suivit de près par l'arrivée rocambolesque de sir Léon.

- « **Désolé de vous importuner Sire, mais un homme correspondant à la description du sorcier que vous avez croisé hier dans les bois, a été…**  
><strong>- Stop !<strong> » Hurla le Roi, mettant fin à ses insoutenables paroles identiques, matin après matin. « **Cet homme, ce bâtard de sorcier, a été vu dans la ville basse : je sais ! Il y a eu des morts : cela aussi je le sais ! Et non, je ne veux pas voir les témoins pour avoir plus de renseignements, CAR JE SAIS DEJA TOUT CE QUI S'EST PASSE!**»

Léon se retourna, déconcerté, vers Merlin qui lui, haussa les épaules, totalement dépité.

- « **Prends Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval avec toi et recherchez-moi ce foutu sorcier!**» Ordonna Le Roi autoritaire.

Le chevalier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans ajouter un mot, avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

- « …** Et Léon ! Faîtes attention, des bandits vont vous attaquer à la lisière de la forêt d'Ascetir ; vous aurez facilement le dessus mais prenez garde tout de même, ils seront très nombreux…**» Ajouta Arthur sans se soucier de la tête décomposée des deux hommes en face de lui.

Le soldat jeta un regard confus à Merlin, qui lui-même, fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce sur les ordres du Roi.

- « **Arthur, vous ne semblez guère dans votre état normal… et c'est un euphémisme quand je dis cela, croyez-moi !**  
><strong>- Suis-moi ! On doit trouver Gaius, il aura peut-être des réponses…<strong>» Finit Arthur en mettant expressément sa chemise sur son dos avant de quitter ses appartements, agrippant un Merlin pour le moins perturbé, par le bras.

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil matinal traversaient les alcôves du long corridor dans lequel Arthur marchait à grands pas, tirant son serviteur par la manche de sa veste avec fermeté.<p>

- « **Saviez-vous que j'ai appris à marcher à seulement 9 mois Sire ?**  
><strong>- Et ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai donc besoin d'aucune aide pour me déplacer à pied depuis ce jour !<strong>»

Le Roi se stoppa net, grimaçant vers son serviteur, sans réellement comprendre sa remarque. Il n'eût pour réponse que le regard bleu de son valet insistant sur ses propres doigts, toujours inlassablement cramponnés à la jaquette de ce dernier. Dans un élan d'embarras, Arthur relâcha sa prise et s'éclaircit la gorge, relevant la tête dignement.

- « **Ta lenteur est un réel handicap pour moi Merlin, tout comme le sont ta maladresse et ta stupidité…** » Lança Le Roi reprenant sa marche le long du couloir royal, feintant l'anxiété qui le rongeait.  
>- « <strong>Ne vous inquiétez pas de ma rapidité à vous suivre Sire, votre embonpoint me laisse une marge suffisante pour limiter votre vitesse légendaire…<strong>  
><strong>- Merlin…<strong>  
><strong>- La… ferme ?<strong>»

Arthur offrit un sourire narquois à son valet en guise de confirmation.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en direction des appartements du médecin de la cour, seulement à leur plus grand désarroi, il ne s'y trouvait guère.

Ils mirent la matinée entière à la recherche du vieil homme, en vain. Ils fouillèrent les moindres recoins du palace, explorèrent la citadelle ainsi que les rues de la ville basse mais pas de traces de Gaius.

- « **Nous l'avons forcément croisé, il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé.**» Lança Merlin, fatigué de cette longue marche à travers la cité, aux côtés d'un Roi désespérément silencieux et irritable.

Il avait pourtant essayé maintes fois de comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement mais son ami restait de marbre, aucun mot, aucune explication, juste des regards soucieux.

- «** Retournons vers ses appartements, il y refera bien surface à un moment ou à un autre.**» Bougonna Arthur à la limite de l'explosion nerveuse.

Le jeune magicien souffla de soulagement. Au moins il pourrait se poser chez son mentor en attendant son arrivée.

Ils réempruntèrent donc le long couloir qu'ils avaient pris tôt le matin, mais dans le sens inverse.

La porte à l'autre bout du corridor s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Guenièvre, son visage s'éclairant en voyant Arthur.

Sa bonne surprise ne fût que de courte durée en apercevant les traits crispés de son Roi.

- « **Vous semblez soucieux…** » Commença la jeune femme, arrivée à la hauteur de ses amis.  
>- « <strong>Si peu…<strong> » Répondit Arthur, sans cacher son ton ironique.  
>- « <strong>J'ai croisé Elyan dans la cour il y a quelques heures, il partait à la recherche de ce sorcier dont vous nous avez parlé hier soir…<strong>  
><strong>- Je crains que cette quête ne soit perdue d'avance…<strong>  
><strong>- Vous ne vous êtes pas joint à eux ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai déjà fait cela …<strong> » Marmonna le Roi laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension la plus déroutante.  
>- « <strong> Pensez-vous que cet homme soit responsable des morts des trois villageois décédés ce matin ?<strong> » Continua Gwen, malgré le comportement étrange de son Souverain.  
>- «<strong> Il y a des chances…<strong>  
><strong>- Certains racontent que c'est après que ce sorcier les ait touchés qu'ils sont morts… <strong>  
><strong>- Quelle idée …!<strong>»

Le servant écoutait attentivement les dires de son amie et se tendit automatiquement en entendant les racontars des paysans. _Se pourrait-il qu'il court un risque juste parce que cet homme l'eût touché ?_

- « **Vous êtes inquiet pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?**» Fit Guenièvre en regardant Merlin « **Ne nous avez-vous pas dit hier que cet individu l'avait touché également ?**  
><strong>- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier…<strong>»

Le jeune magicien restait toujours extrêmement discret mais pour le moins anxieux ; le comportement d'Arthur ne l'aidant pas le moins du monde.

- « **Retrouvez cet homme, Sire, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes …**»

Sur ces mots, le Roi sentit la nausée s'installer de nouveau. Merlin fixa son ami et comprit alors qu'il était temps de repartir s'il ne voulait pas à avoir à nettoyer le couloir en plus de la chambre du Roi.

- « **Nous allons voir Gaius de ce pas pour savoir s'il n'aurait pas quelconque information sur ce soit disant sorcier, nous te tiendrons au courant Gwen.**» Déclara Merlin hâtivement en reprenant le chemin d'un pas assuré, laissant leur amie derrière eux d'un sourire amical.

Le serviteur s'assura que la jeune femme ne soit plus à porter de ses paroles, passa alors devant Arthur et le stoppa en lui posant une main sur le torse.

- « **Ca suffit, que me cachez-vous ?**  
><strong>- Ce n'est point le moment Merlin !<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne bougerai plus nulle part sans avoir une explication !<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explication, je suis le Roi et tu n'es qu'un…, je pourrais te mettre au pilori pour un tel acte…<strong>  
><strong>- Il se passe quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Vous vous réveillez malade, vous dites des paroles qui n'ont aucuns sens, vous vous comportez de façon bizarre avec tout le monde, vous ne répondez à aucune de mes questions, et dès que l'on fait allusion à ce sorcier, vous devenez aussi irritable que Gauvain s'il avait été privé de taverne !... Arthur, dites-moi !<strong> » Le jeune magicien reprit sa respiration, abandonna son expression offusquée pour laisser place à ses yeux de chien battu « **... Quoique cela puisse être, vous savez que je peux vous aider !**  
><strong>- Je crains que non Merlin, pas cette fois<strong> » Lança Arthur affligé.  
>- « <strong>Racontez-moi … s'il vous plait!<strong>»

Arthur prit quelques secondes de réflexion et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

- « **Tu ne m'as pas réellement cru la première fois…**  
><strong>- La première fois ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je revis cette journée, Merlin, encore et encore, et je ne sais comment arrêter ce fléau…<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ?<strong> » Le servant semblait réellement déboussolé devant l'aveu de son ami.  
>- « <strong>Ce sorcier, il a fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je revis les mêmes scènes … c'est insupportable…<strong>  
><strong>- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un simple tour dû à votre imagination…<strong>  
><strong>- Tu m'as déjà dit les mêmes paroles la dernière fois !... et ne me demande pas ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, puisque je modifie le court des choses à chaque nouvelle décision que je prends…!<strong>»

Le jeune serviteur resta coi devant ces déclarations. Mais vu l'expression mortifiée de son ami, il lui laissa tout de même le bénéfice du doute.

- « **Je sais que c'est difficile à croire Merlin mais il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, nous devons absolument trouver Gaius, il est mon dernier espoir…**  
><strong>- Plus beaucoup de temps… à quoi ?... Vous ne me racontez pas tout n'est-ce pas ?<strong>»

Arthur resta silencieux, comment pouvait-il annoncer à son ami qu'il était mort trois fois, dont l'une par sa main. Il fixait la cour royale lumineusement ensoleillée par l'une des alcôves, perdu dans ses pensées lugubres. Mais en regardant les faibles ombres se renvoyant sur les pavés de la place, son cœur s'accéléra inévitablement. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point le soleil était haut, annonçant sans ambiguïté, le moment de la journée.

- « **Quelle heure est-il ?** » Demanda t-il expressément.  
>- « <strong>Euh, je ne sais pas… je crois que nous avons loupé le déjeuner…<strong> » S'enquit Merlin dubitatif devant ce changement brutal de sujet de conversation.  
>- « <strong>Nous devons être en plein milieu de l'après-midi !... Depuis combien de temps les chevaliers sont-ils partis ?<strong>  
><strong>- D'après Gwen, plusieurs heures…<strong>  
><strong>- … et tu n'es pas mort ! <strong>  
><strong>- Euh…<strong>  
><strong>- A cette heure-ci hier tu étais mort !<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis sûr que non Arthur, j'étais vivant hier… <em>vu que je le suis aujourd'hui…<em>**  
><strong>- Non, je veux dire, j'ai réussi, j'ai empêché que tu ne meurs aujourd'hui ! Pas de mercenaires, pas d'épées, pas de lances, pas de mort !<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai dû rater une partie de l'histoire je crois…<strong>  
><strong>- Merlin ! L'heure où tu es sensé mourir est passée ! Je pense que le temps va reprendre son cours normal des choses, tu n'es pas mort… <em>tu n'es pas mort!<em>** » S'exclama Arthur tout sourire, en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule de son servant et l'autre sur la poignée de la grande porte en bois.  
>- « <strong>C'est mieux, en effet…<strong>» Conclut le jeune magicien totalement perdu, lui emboitant le pas.

Le Roi, enthousiaste ouvrit l'accès du corridor et laissa passer Merlin le premier vers l'escalier donnant au hall d'entrée. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son ami, n'ayant strictement rien compris à ses déclarations, mais tout de même heureux de le voir si réjouit et euphorique. Seulement avant qu'il n'eût l'occasion de le questionner plus ardemment sur son soudain changement de comportement et sur ses dernières élucubrations, il avança d'un pas, regardant toujours derrière lui, et manqua la première marche. Son corps partit en avant malgré lui, et il dévala tout le colimaçon de pierre, avant d'arriver en bas lourdement, inerte.

- «** Merlin !** » Hurla le Souverain en descendant les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son ami immobile. «** Non …**»

Du sang coulait atrocement de sa bouche ouverte, contrastant avec la pâleur de ses joues creuses, et ses yeux, voilés, étaient restés grands ouverts, mais aucune expression ne s'y reflétait plus. La nuque était brisée. Il était trop tard. Il ne respirait plus. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Mort, _une fois de plus._

Arthur tomba à genoux anéanti. Il posa sa main sur les yeux de son ami pour les clore définitivement, ne pouvant supporter, plus alors, ce regard vide. Derrière lui résonnait le grincement exaspérant d'une charrette rouillée.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne bougea pas. Il ferma juste ses yeux humides quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de se laisser envelopper par la lueur blanche aveuglante.

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong>»


	8. Chapter 07

_Merci aux revieweurs, lecteurs, alerteurs et favoriteurs ^^_

_voici le chapitre 07 que j'ai été obligée de couper en deux parties car trop long donc aujourd'hui chap 07 part 01, ceux qui veut dire que le niveau dramatique est un cran en dessous (voir y a pas de cran du tout) pour aujourd'hui (promis je me rattrape la semaine prochaine), ... j'éspère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^_

_R&R!_

_enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>07<p>

* * *

><p><em>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »_

Arthur se redressa instinctivement dans son lit. Son serviteur se dirigeait vers la table, une chemise propre à la main. 

- « **Inutile de geindre Arthur, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de … **» 

Merlin ne pût finir sa phrase et n'eût le temps de déposer le linge de corps sur la chaise, qu'il se trouva embarqué malgré lui par le bras. Son Roi l'avait agrippé par sa veste le tirant inexorablement hors de la chambre royale, le faisant presque voler à travers la pièce. 

- « **Euh… Arthur ?**

**- La ferme Merlin !** » 

Le valet se renfrogna, marmonnant un « _**Je sens que cette journée va être excellente**_ », ne comprenant guère les agissements soudains de son ami. 

Le souverain marchait d'un pas pressé à travers le long corridor, regardant droit devant lui, une expression des plus mortifiées sur son visage, cramponnant avec hargne le bras de son servant. Ce dernier n'avait d'autre choix que de courir pour le suivre malgré lui. 

- « **Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir où l'on va ?** » Demanda Merlin avec hésitation.

- « **Voir Gaius, …en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti…**

**- Bien, bonne idée, voir Gaius…** **car** **vous ne semblez guère dans votre état normal…**

**- La ferme Merlin …**

**- Oui, j'avais bien compris la première fois …**

**- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu donc à jacasser comme une fille alors? **» 

Merlin serra les dents une fois de plus, commençant à être essoufflé de l'allure fulgurante qu'il devait supporter. _Pourquoi diable le tirait-il comme un forcené ?_

- « **Saviez-vous que j'ai appris à marcher à seulement 9 mois Sire ?**

**- Passionnant ! Mais je crains que non, Merlin, tu ne sois pas apte à te déplacer à pied tout seul depuis ce jour ! **» 

Sur cette remarque, le jeune magicien resta coi au point de stopper sa course et de manquer de peu de trébucher sur un Roi pris au dépourvu. _Est-ce qu'Arthur avait lu dans ses pensées ?_

- « **Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu donc comme ça Merlin, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !** » Lança Arthur reprenant son chemin.

- « **Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que vous agissez de façon pour le moins étrange, que vous vous promenez dans les couloirs pieds nu et à moitié vêtu de si bon matin et que vous n'avez même pas réclamé votre petit-déjeuner… ce qui n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose lorsque l'on voit votre emb…**

**- Si tu dis encore une seule fois que je suis gros Merlin, je t'assomme sur le champ ! **» 

Le serviteur sourit de bonne grâce devant son ami renfrogné mais fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il le vit se stopper net après avoir ouvert la grande porte en bois donnant sur l'escalier en pierre. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes pétrifié, regardant en contrebas. 

- « **Qu'avez-vous?... Arthur ?**

**- Rien ! …Nous devrions peut-être prendre un autre chemin…**

**- C'est pourtant l'accès le plus court pour se rendre chez Gaius !**

**- Ces escaliers sont … dangereux ! N'importe qui pourrait se tuer en tombant tellement ils sont abrupts…**

**- Mais enfin Sire, je passe par là plusieurs fois par jour et je ne suis jamais tombé !** » 

Le Roi se retourna hâtivement et fixa son valet dans les yeux, relâchant temporairement son emprise. Une détresse profonde s'était installée dans son regard, ce que Merlin décela tout de suite. 

- « **Arthur… ?** » 

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour regarder en sens inverse de leur marche de départ, cachant son intense inquiétude. 

- « **Nous allons passer par les cuisines, les marches y sont moins…** » Commença t-il en se tournant une fois de plus vers son serviteur. Mais le valet avait déjà entrepris la descente du long colimaçon d'un pas assuré. « **MERLIN !** » Hurla-t-il en rejoignant son ami rapidement, déjà à mi-trajet. «** N'écoutes-tu donc jamais ce qu'on te dit !**

**- Pourquoi vous mettre dans un état pareil… vous voyez bien que ces escaliers sont… inoffensifs !** » Ricana le servant, pensant sa blague matinale amusante. 

Seulement Arthur resta de marbre, ne faisant même pas l'esquisse d'un sourire. Merlin ravala son rire niait et baissa les yeux comme un enfant honteux d'avoir dit un blasphème. 

- « **Nous sommes à mi-chemin maintenant, nous n'allons pas faire demi-tour… les appartements de Gaius sont tout proches !** » Conclut le jeune magicien avec un semblant d'excuses sur le visage. 

Arthur maugréa, ne dissimulant pas sa colère, et agrippa de nouveau le bras de son ami, descendant prudemment les marches une à une, sans encombre cette fois.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés en bas que le tocsin retentît faisant sursauter Merlin mais n'éprouvant pas le moins du monde le Roi qui reprit son avancée d'un pas alerte. 

- « **Arthur, n'entendez-vous pas l'alarme, peut-être est-ce important ?** » Déclara le serviteur, réessayant désespérément de suivre l'allure de son ami.

- «** Ça l'est en effet, mais je n'ai nul besoin que Sir Léon me rabâche encore les mêmes choses…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Rien ! Oublie et avance !**

**- Mais…**

**- La ferme Merlin !**

**- Oui, bien sûr, une fois n'est pas coutume…** » Marmonna le jeune magicien, dépité de nouveau. 

Ils empruntèrent le petit escalier qui montait vers la chambre du physicien et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte souhaitée. Les deux hommes entrèrent sans s'annoncer et se retrouvèrent devant le vieil homme, chargé de son sac médical, sur le point de partir. 

- « **Monseigneur ?** » S'interrogea ce dernier, voyant arriver son Souverain d'un simple pantalon de pyjama.

- « **Gaius !** » Se soulagea Arthur, remerciant le ciel qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti.

- « **Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?**» Demanda le sus nommé en regardant inquisiteur Merlin, tenu fermement par le bras, par son Souverain. 

Le Roi le dévisagea, perplexe, ne comprenant pas la question. L'impatience se lisait sur son visage, il lança un « **quoi ?** » d'incrédulité. 

- « **Hé bien en vu de l'heure matinale, la façon dont vous êtes… 'habillé', et la manière dont vous cramponnez Merlin, j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes et attendez de moi une quelconque, …je ne sais pas, …sanction ? …D'où ma question : qu'a-t-il bien pu faire encore ?**

**- Rien ! Je n'ai rien fait…**_pour une fois_** … En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes là réellement… **» Lança Merlin, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- «** J'ai besoin de votre aide Gaius… **

**- Cela ne peut-il attendre Sire, on vient de m'informer de plusieurs décès dans la ville basse, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une épidémie …**

**- Ce n'est pas une épidémie, je peux vous le garantir !**

**- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?**

**- Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis !**

- …**bien… mais l'un des gardes m'a également averti que l'homme que vous avez croisé hier dans cette grotte a été aperçu dans la cité, d'où la sirène d'alarme…**

- …**Cet homme justement que nous devions aller rechercher ce matin et pour lequel je vous ai réveillé de si bonne heure! **»Coupa Merlin essayant de comprendre le comportement suspicieux de son ami.

- «** J'en suis tout aussi conscient Gaius **»Continua le Roi, faisant totalement abstraction de la dernière remarque de son valet«** et… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici. Je…je…**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je…**

**- Hé bien lancez-vous mon garçon, quoiqu'il puisse vous tracasser, vous savez bien que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider !**

- …**Je revis cette journée indéfiniment, cela fait le cinquième… même jour maintenant et je ne saurais en supporter d'avantage! **» Finit par lancer le Roi d'un trait, libéré de son fardeau. 

Pour toute réponse Arthur eût un silence total, accentué de perplexité dans les regards stupéfaits du serviteur et de son tuteur. 

- « **Je dis la vérité !... c'est peut-être dur à croire mais il en est ainsi …** » 

Le jeune magicien grimaça de non sens tout en continuant de fixer son ami comme s'il était atteins d'une quelconque maladie mentale. 

- « **Arthur, êtes-vous souffrant ?** » Déclara t-il dubitatif.

- « **La ferme Merlin!** » Lança l'intéressé, mais suppliant Gaius de ses yeux bleus, sans même porter la moindre attention à son servant.

- « _**Ah oui c'est vrai !**_ » Ronchonna le valet, en s'asseyant, las, sur le premier tabouret qu'il trouva. 

Gaius posa son sac médical sans un mot sur la petite table en bois à côté d'un bon nombre de fioles en tout genre, et tira une autre chaise, incitant son Roi à s'assoir à son tour. 

- « **Je vous écoute Arthur, racontez-moi tout… depuis le début**. » Articula t-il sérieusement. 

Le Souverain tourna la tête pour fixer Merlin tristement, puis le médecin, et de nouveau Merlin. Il était éprouvé de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui reliait la vérité à la mort de son ami.

D'un coté, il avait envie de tout dévoiler sur l'instant à Gaius, et de ce fait à Merlin qui se trouvait près de lui, malgré l'affliction que cela pourrait procurer à ce dernier. Mais au moins il aurait un œil sur lui, et pourrait le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Seulement d'un autre côté, il n'avait réellement pas envie de faire souffrir son serviteur inutilement en lui racontant que, quoi qu'il se passe dans cette journée damnée, elle se finissait inévitablement par sa perte. Après tout, la mort de Merlin ne survenait qu'en début d'après midi, au pire des cas, et au moment présent il faisait à peine jour. Il lui restait donc du temps pour trouver une éventuelle solution avec le médecin de la cour sans avoir son ami dans les pattes, le questionnant inlassablement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était anxieux. 

- « **Sire ?** » Insista Gaius qui étudiait avec attention le comportement du Roi.

- « **Oui, euh… Merlin, n'aurais-tu donc pas quelques corvées en retard ? **»Déclara le Souverain qui ne trouva que cette excuse pour faire quitter son valet de la pièce**.**

- «** Je vous demande pardon Arthur ?**

**- Et bien oui, quoi, Merlin, plus tu t'y mettras tôt et plus vite tu auras fini…**

**- Vous m'avez emmené ici expressément en me tirant de force et maintenant vous voulez que je… parte ?**

**- C'est cela même ! Qu'attends-tu donc ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… une explication peut-être ?** ». 

Arthur fixa intensément le médecin. Ce dernier comprit instantanément que son problème avait un lien direct avec Merlin. Et en vu de son expression apathique, Gaius se doutait que les révélations du Roi n'auraient rien d'une fable pour enfant. 

- « **Merlin !** » Gronda le tuteur catégorique.

- « **Mais… Gaius** » Le jeune magicien réfléchit hâtivement pour trouver le moyen de rester et de savoir ce qu'Arthur pouvait bien cacher. « **C'est mon devoir d'assurer le bien-être du Roi, comment puis-je le faire si je ne sais même pas d'où vient le problème…**

**- Fais ce qu'on te dit Merlin… s'il te plait ! **» Insista le vieil homme devant un Souverain faussement autoritaire.

- «** Mais si Arthur dit la vérité, qu'il revit cette journée, à quoi bon faire des corvées qui ne serviront à rien puisque la même chose sera à refaire demain…** **enfin aujourd'hui… enfin… vous me comprenez … **»Lança le serviteur prétextant adhérer aux paroles douteuses de son ami dans le simple but d'assouvir sa curiosité**.**

- «** Non Merlin, on ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis puisque tu es aussi inintelligible qu'idiot ! Maintenant va t'en ! **»Ordonna Arthur impatient**.**

Gaius lui lança le regard du ' _Fais ce qu'il te demande, je te mettrais au courant plus tard_ ' d'un œil insistant. Merlin abdiqua non sans avoir bougonné en partant vers la porte de sortie.

- « **Bien ! Je suppose donc que je vais aller à l'armurerie affûter votre épée, polir votre armure et ensuite je…**

**- Non ! Pas l'armurerie ! Tu ne touches pas à mon épée… ni à aucune autre arme d'ailleurs…** » S'exclama Arthur d'un ton aussi soudain que soucieux. 

Merlin se retourna, désopilé. Un regard exprimant sans conteste _' faut savoir ce que vous voulez là !_' 

- « **Tu vas plutôt… heu… nettoyer les écuries ! … et… brosser mes chevaux.** » Finit le Roi assez fier de sa proposition, qui paraissait sans danger. 

Le jeune magicien expulsa bruyamment l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons en signe de dépit. _Il détestait les écuries_. Il baissa la tête et ouvrit la porte d'un geste las. 

- « **Merlin !** » L'interrompît une fois de plus le Roi « **Reviens ici pour le déjeuner, ne t'attarde pas ! ...Et fais attention aux escaliers!**» 

Le valet lança juste un coup d'œil furtif et désappointé à son ami, et claqua la porte derrière lui en partant.

Gaius s'assura que son pupille n'écoutait pas derrière la dite porte puis s'assit solennellement en face de son souverain. 

- « **Bien Arthur… maintenant que nous sommes seuls, racontez-moi tout… dans les moindres détails.** »


	9. Chapter 08

_kikou,_

_Comme le chapitre 07 est en deux parties, je me suis dit que j'allais poster la deuxième partie plus tôt pour ne pas énervé trop mes tits lecteurs (faut dire qu'on m'a quand même fortement conseillé de le faire sous peine d'attaque de puppy eyes, ce à quoi j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister ^^)_

_donc voilà le chapitre 08 (chap 07 part 2) en espérant qu'il va vous plaire!_

_Merci infiniment à mes revieweurs de chocs, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs, et comme d'hab aux alerteurs et favoriteurs._

_R&R_

_Enjoy ^^_

08

* * *

><p>Il fallut plus d'une heure au Roi pour exposer au médecin les mésaventures auxquelles il avait du faire face ces cinq derniers <em>mêmes<em> jours. Cachant piètrement sa douleur, mais largement trahi par ses yeux rougis, Arthur contait les journées les plus insoutenables qu'il n'ait jamais eu à vivre, décrivant comment Merlin trépassait à chaque fois sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, et comment ce sorcier se trouvait inexorablement présent dans tous les cas.

Le médecin pâlissait au fur et à mesure que les yeux du Roi s'humidifiaient devant l'atrocité des événements.

- « **Donc Merlin… meurt… en début de cette après-midi, où que vous soyez et quoique vous fassiez…**

**- C'est cela même Gaius.**

**- Et d'après vous c'est ce sorcier, en touchant sa main hier, dans cette caverne, qui a… enfin qui va, provoquer sa perte aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oui, comme il l'a fait avec ces villageois, décédés ce matin dans la ville basse. Cela se passe moins d'une journée après avoir rencontré la première fois cet homme. Il les touche et après ils meurent d'un accident dans les vingt quatre heures qui suivent.**»

Le physicien fit mine de réfléchir, certains éléments restaient encore flous.

- «** Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous revivez ce jour, et pourquoi êtes-vous le seul à vous en souvenir…**

**- Je ne sais pas Gaius. C'est pourtant toujours la même chose : il meurt, et puis le sorcier apparait, il y a ensuite cette lumière qui m'aveugle et je me retrouve d'un coup dans mon lit écoutant Merlin me réveiller.**

**- Il y a probablement un détail qui m'a échappé, ou quelque chose que vous avez omis de me dire…** » Déclara le médecin en feuilletant probablement le dixième livre depuis le début du récit de son Roi.

Arthur hocha la tête négativement tout en repensant à un éventuel oubli.

Il fût toutefois interrompu dans sa réflexion lorsque Sir Gauvain et Léon entrèrent expressément dans les appartements du vieil homme.

- « **Arthur, nous vous trouvons enfin, nous vous avons cherché dans toute la citadelle…** » Fît Gauvain en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant sa respiration.

- « **N'avez-vous pas entendu le tocsin, Monseigneur ?...** **Un homme correspondant à la description du sorcier que vous avez croisé hier dans les bois, a été aperçu dans les rues de la ville basse … Les témoins disent qu'il a disparu comme par enchantement… De plus, certains villageois pensent que des morts récentes seraient du fait de cet individu, Sire ! **»Lança Léon sur le qui-vive.

Arthur fixa ses deux chevaliers sans dire un mot, se retourna ensuite vers Gaius, déprimé, et fît tomber sa tête en avant, posant lourdement son front sur la table devant lui, dépité et à bout de nerfs.

- « **Monseigneur ?** » S'enquit le chevalier un peu surpris par la réaction de son Souverain.

- « **Je crois qu'Arthur n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme…** » Lança Gauvain en remarquant à l'instant que le Roi n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de pyjama.

- « **En effet**… » Rétorqua Gaius pour couvrir les agissements de son jeune monarque « **Je crains que la chasse au sorcier ne soit repoussée à demain…**

_**- Si demain il y a**_ ! » Grommela Arthur, toujours affalé sur la table.

- « **Quoi ?** » Fît Gauvain soucieux.

- « **Euh … peut-être devriez-vous poster des gardes tout autour de la citadelle, juste au cas où cet homme réapparaitrait…** » Intervînt Gaius, essayant de faire quitter les lieux les deux hommes.

- « **Mais** **ne voulez-vous donc pas faire quérir les témoins pour plus de renseignements… ?**» Persista Léon confus en s'adressant à son Roi qui semblait moralement absent.

Ce dernier se tapa la tête de son front contre la table à plusieurs reprises, devant ces éternelles mêmes phrases, totalement désespéré.

- « **Faites donc cela Messires ! Mais je crains de devoir garder Arthur avec moi pour le moment… **» Répondit le médecin sur la défensive.

- « **Fort bien,… je repasserai donc pour faire mon rapport… dans ce cas…** » Finit le chevalier en se retournant perplexe vers Gauvain, qui grimaçait d'incompréhension voyant leur Souverain aussi défaillant et irritable.

Les deux hommes quittèrent les appartements non sans avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil inquisiteur à leur ami et Roi, faisant un sourire forcé mélangeant désolation et désappointement. Ils laissèrent la porte ouverte pour laisser passer Gwen, qui arrivait juste derrière.

La jeune femme se stoppa dans son avancée en voyant Arthur avachi sur la table.

- « **Vous semblez soucieux…** »

Pas de réponse.

- « **Avez-vous appris pour les décès dans la ville basse, ce matin ?** »

Le Roi ne fît qu'un hochement de tête sommaire en guise d'affirmation.

- « **Certains pensent que c'est le sorcier que vous avez croisé dans cette grotte qui est responsable de la mort des paysans…** **juste en les touchant… c'est insensé !**».

Le Roi fit une moue approbatrice mais toujours aucun mot de sa part.

- «** Vous êtes inquiet pour Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme l'a touché hier et vous avez peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux villageois… **

**- Je suis désolée Gwen mais nous avons encore beaucoup de travail avec Arthur ce matin… **»S'interposa Gaius voyant que le Roi était sur le point d'exploser nerveusement.

- «** Euh… oui….bien sûr, excusez-moi. En fait, je venais juste voir si Merlin allait bien,… il était tellement pâle hier soir ! Je vois qu'il n'est pas ici donc... Je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous apporterai le déjeuner… **

**- C'est une très bonne idée Guenièvre… à tout à l'heure alors ! **»Fit le médecin, impatient, mettant court à la conversation.

La jeune femme partit, confusément souriante.

- « **Je vous en supplie Gaius, vous devez trouver un moyen d'arrêter ce cauchemar !** » Lança Arthur une fois que Gwen eût fermé la porte.

- « **Je ne sais comment, malheureusement, Sire… . L'homme que vous me décrivez ressemble fort à un ange de la mort mais il en existe plusieurs sortes et je crains que nous ne puissions en venir à bout si nous ne connaissons pas sa véritable identité.**

**- Ankou ! **» S'écria le Roi en relevant sa tête comme si la connaissance divine venait de le frapper « **Il s'appelle Ankou ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus mais ça m'est revenu à l'instant. Ce sorcier nous l'a dit lorsque nous étions dans la caverne et qu'il a touché Merlin…**

**- C'est effectivement le genre de détails qui pourrait nous aider Sire!** » Répliqua le médecin, grincheux, en allant chercher un livre près de la fenêtre d'un pas alerte « **Je crois avoir déjà aperçu ce nom quelque part… dans cet ouvrage me semble-t-il…** » Fit-il en ouvrant le dit bouquin et en commençant à le feuilleter.

Arthur redressa totalement le buste, affichant sans contrainte une lueur d'espoir sur son visage. Il se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger aux côtés de Gaius afin de regarder le livre au dessus de son épaule. Seulement quelque chose attira son attention, à sa droite. Il regarda par la vitre en contrebas.

- « **J'ai trouvé !** » S'exalta le vieux médecin en posant son doigt sur le texte devant lui « **'Ankou' n'est pas réellement un nom singulier mais plutôt un terme désignant un collecteur d'âme particulier… il est écrit que…** » Gaius commençait sa description mais s'arrêta net en voyant le visage livide de son souverain « **Arthur ?**

**- Il est là !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il est là, en bas, dans la cour !** ».

Gaius regarda à son tour par la petite fenêtre et vit un homme de grande taille drapé entièrement d'un linceul noir. Il se tenait là, sur les pavés, sans bouger, devant une vieille charrette rouillée.

- « **Mais qu'est-ce que… ?** » Commença le médecin désœuvré.

Il ne pût finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer trois gardes supportant le corps d'un jeune homme brun. _Merlin_.

- « **Que s'est-il passé ?** » Hurla Gaius en courant vers le jeune magicien, indiquant aux gardes où déposer le corps inanimé de son pupille.

- « **Nous ne savons pas vraiment les chevaux se sont emballés tout d'un coup et l'un d'eux s'est cabré et… il était juste en dessous, nous n'avons rien pu faire…** » Déclara l'un des hommes aussi désolé que possible.

Le tuteur se retourna vers Arthur qui semblait totalement anéanti.

- « **N'avez-vous pas dit que l'accident ne se passerait que dans l'après-midi ?... Sire ?**

**Je ne comprends pas… je…** » Balbutia Arthur en s'approchant de son serviteur, épouvanté.

- « **Merlin, mon garçon, tu m'entends ?** » Demanda doucement Gaius en mettant sa main sur le bras inerte du jeune homme.

Mais il n'obtînt aucune réponse à son plus grand désarroi. Le médecin posa alors son oreille sur la poitrine du jeune valet. Rien. Il était déjà mort.

La cloche d'alarme se mit à résonner une fois de plus accompagnant la voix des gardes dans le couloir qui criaient que le sorcier était dans la citadelle.

Arthur tomba à genou de nouveau, fixant amèrement le corps de son ami. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »

Merlin ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste habituel et se retourna instantanément vers la table de son souverain. Il n'eût, cependant, pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche une seconde fois qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Arthur, debout, droit comme un piquer.

- « **Je suis sincèrement désolé Merlin…** » Lança le Roi aussi posé que possible.

**Heu…pourquoi donc?** » Répondit le jeune magicien un peu perdu.

- « **Pour ce que je m'apprête à faire… mais souviens-toi de ceci… c'est pour ton bien…** » Et Arthur décrocha une droite au visage de son serviteur, l'assommant sur le coup « **…et pour le mien.** »


	10. Chapter 09

_Bon j'aurais dû poster vendredi mais y avait comme un tit souci de 'Sign In'. _

_Bref, mieux vaut tard que jamais (surtout que là c'était pô ma faute) : Chapitre 9, chapitre explication donc chapitre pénible mais il faut bien en passer par là à un moment ou à un autre ^^ (promis la semaine prochaine c'est plus merlinéesque ^^)_

_J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira…_

_Thanks so much pour les reviews et pour tous ceux qui lisent cet EV op_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>09<p>

* * *

><p>Les premiers rayons du soleil avaient peine à percer et à s'insinuer par les alcôves du long corridor de la citadelle. <p>

Le Roi, transportant son serviteur inconscient sur son épaule, tel un sac à patate, marchait d'un pas alerte en direction des appartements du médecin de la cour. Il arriva devant la petite porte en bois et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre, découvrant un Gaius déjà habillé mais en plein petit-déjeuner.

- « **Dieu du ciel ! Que s'est-il passé ?** » S'indigna le vieil homme en s'approchant de son pupille inerte. 

- « **Je n'ai pas réellement le temps de vous expliquer Gaius mais j'ai été dans l'obligation de le… enfin il m'a paru plus 'adéquat' de… de l'assommer…** » Bafouilla Arthur en déposant lourdement son valet sur le lit du médecin.

- « **Quoi ? Mais enfin qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour que vous en veniez à le frapper…**

**- Rien !… en fait il…il est mort… plusieurs fois maintenant… et je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour le garder près de moi sans qu'il ne bouge, qu'il ne se mette en danger ou ne me pose tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai absolument pas envie de répondre… **

**- Désolé Sire mais je ne vous suis pas… comment ça il est mort ? … plusieurs fois ?**

**- Je revis cette journée Gaius, encore et encore. Et à la fin de celle-ci, Merlin périt quoique je fasse, quoique j'essaie… et je… j'échoue, inévitablement j'échoue, et je ne puis le permettre, je ne puis le supporter…**

**- Mais… je… enfin ...**

**- C'est difficile à croire, je sais, mais je peux le prouver ! …Dans quelques minutes le tocsin va retentir et un garde va venir vous informer que trois villageois ont été découverts morts et que le sorcier que nous avons croisé hier avec Merlin a été vu dans les rues de la ville basse… **» 

Gaius fronça les sourcils, regarda Merlin allongé, inconscient, et se retourna vers son Souverain sans savoir réellement quoi penser. Il était partagé entre le fait qu'Arthur soit souffrant de quelconque fièvre, le faisant totalement délirer ou alors qu'il y ait la moindre possibilité que ce dernier dise la vérité et que dans ce cas son pupille serait de toute évidence en grand danger. 

Ses interrogations furent de courte durée puisque la cloche d'alerte retentit brusquement. Le médecin se tourna, incrédule, en direction de la porte d'entrée, attendant suspicieux qu'un garde ne frappe et ne franchisse le seuil… . Ce qui arriva à peine dix secondes plus tard. 

- « **Gaius ! Les chevaliers vous font quérir de toute urgence dans la ville basse ! Nous avons recensé trois morts en l'espace d'une heure…** » Commença le garde essoufflé.

- « **Pourrait-il s'agir d'une épidémie ?** » Demanda le médecin sans grande conviction.

- « **Je l'ignore ! Mais il semblerait qu'un homme correspondant à la description du sorcier rencontré hier, ait été également aperçu près des corps, c'est pour cela que nous avons sonné le tocsin! Sir Léon est parti de ce pas en informer le Roi …** » 

Arthur fit un pas de côté afin de se rendre visible aux yeux du garde qui se contracta derechef en l'apercevant. 

- « **Monseigneur ! J'ignorais que vous étiez ici…** » Minauda le garde en baissant la tête respectueusement. 

Le Souverain lui lança un regard supérieur et se tourna vers Gaius insistant de ses yeux bleus clairs, signifiant un '_je vous l'avais bien dit_', puis refit demi-tour vers l'homme, le fixant avec autorité. 

- « **Dites à Sir Léon de faire quérir les témoins des décès dans la salle du conseil pour… **_**plus de renseignements…**_** !** » Lança le Roi au soldat, nerveusement, en appuyant sur ses derniers mots comme s'ils étaient damnés «**… et dites-lui également que je vais rester ici avec Gaius pour effectuer quelques recherches et que je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangé… est-ce clair ? **

**- Oui Monseigneur ! **» Acquiesça le garde, obéissant, en fermant la porte derrière lui. 

Le jeune Souverain fixa alors le médecin de la cour qui resta un moment sidéré devant les évènements. 

- « **J'en conclus que vous me croyez maintenant Gaius ? **

- … **Hé bien je crains en effet de n'avoir d'autres choix que d'adhérer au fait que vous puissiez avoir déjà vécu cette journée Sire… _Même si c'est pour le moins étrange…_**

**- Bien dans ce cas, reprenons où nous en étions hier avant que… enfin avant que Merlin…** » Arthur déglutit difficilement en regardant son ami étendu.

- « **Je crois comprendre sire…** » Fit le vieil homme en voyant le visage affligé de son monarque. «** Mais avant toute chose vous devez me** **racontez tout… dans les moindres détails. Sans cela je crains de ne savoir par quoi commencer… **» 

Arthur reprit donc son récit mais beaucoup plus sommairement cette fois les images étaient douloureusement ancrées dans sa mémoire, il avait du mal à définir certains passages, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. 

Lorsque Gaius commença à ouvrit un de ses multiples livres, le Roi s'approcha pour les refermer avec entrain. 

- « **Vous avez déjà regardé, hier, dans celui-là, et celui-là, et celui-là… ainsi que dans tous ceux de cette pile, et il n'y avait pas la moindre information dedans !** » Lança Arthur en balançant les bouquins par terre un à un, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre « **En revanche il me semble que l'homme que nous recherchons soit décrit dans… celui-là ! **» Finit-il par dire en montrant l'ouvrage, trouvé la veille, d'une main. « **Car le sorcier responsable de cet affront s'appelle Ankou et que d'après-vous c'est un … 'collecteur d'âmes'…**

**- Ce nom m'est effectivement familier…** » Marmonna le vieil homme en prenant le livre de la main de son Roi. Il commença à le feuilleter nonchalamment avant de se stopper net sur une page « **J'ai trouvé !** …**'Ankou' n'est pas réellement un nom singulier mais plutôt un terme désignant… un collecteur d'âme particulier…. Il est écrit que… '**_**l'Ankou ne représente pas la Mort en elle-même, mais son serviteur : son rôle est de collecter dans sa charrette grinçante les âmes des défunts récents. Remplissant ainsi un rôle de "passeur d'âmes". Il est à considérer comme une entité **__**psychopompe**__**. Lorsqu'un vivant entend le bruit de la charrette c'est qu'il, ou quelqu'un de son entourage, ne va pas tarder à passer de vie à trépas…**_ » 

Arthur écoutait attentivement les explications du médecin sans toutefois quitter des yeux Merlin. _Comment en-étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

- « … _**Ainsi l'Ankou est un être mouvant, un relais que se passent chaque année les derniers défunts de décembre. Graphiquement il est représenté comme un être sans âge, d'aspect non distinct puisque couvert par une cape, souvent noire, ou d'un linceul. Il est la plupart du temps représenté comme un être de chair, puisqu'il a été homme un jour, très grand et très maigre. Sa fonction est la perpétuation des cycles vitaux, comme la naissance et la mort, les saisons ou le cycle jour nuit. On lui attribue souvent une faux ou un objet permettant de contrôler le temps **_(*)…'

- …**un bâton !** » S'écria Arthur brusquement.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Un bâton ! Il avait un bâton avec lui… mais…**

**- Mais quoi ?**

**- La première fois que Merlin est… _mort_… je savais qu'il était responsable… j'étais dévasté… j'ai sorti mon épée et j'ai voulu le tuer…**

**- Mais il est bien noté ici qu'il ne s'agit plus d'un homme mais plutôt d'un… spectre, … votre épée n'a pu l'atteindre j'imagine ?**

**- Non en effet. En fait, elle l'a traversé comme s'il n'était que fumée… mais pas son bâton !**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je l'ai brisé en deux de ma lame! … Et c'est après seulement que la lumière nous a tous aveuglée et que je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, le même matin de nouveau…**

**- Je crois dans ce cas que nous avons réglé la question de savoir pourquoi vous, et vous seul, revivez ce jour indéfiniment…. 'Vous' avez brisé son sceptre ! C'était l'objet qui lui permettait de contrôler le temps et vous l'avez cassé, entrainant une boucle temporelle sans fin pour vous … et lui-même est obligé de se soumettre à ce perpétuel même jour maintenant!** » 

Arthur passa sa main sur son visage comme pour enlever le stress qui s'y était désespérément installé. 

Il ne pût néanmoins ajouter quoi que ce soit, que quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit légèrement laissant entrapercevoir la tête de Gwen, souriante. Cependant, l'expression joviale de la jeune femme se transforma vite en interrogation lorsqu'elle vit son Roi présent dans les appartements du médecin, faisant une tête de déterré. 

- « **Monseigneur ?**

**- Gwen…**» Souffla Arthur déprimé.

- « **Vous semblez soucieux…** **Avez-vous appris pour les décès dans la ville basse ce matin ? … ** **Certains pensent que c'est le sorcier que vous avez croisé dans cette grotte qui est responsable de la mort des paysans…** **juste en les touchant… c'est insensé !**

**- Hé bien…** » Commença le Roi désœuvré.

**- « Vous êtes inquiet pour Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme l'a touché hier et vous avez peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux villageois… **

**- Gwen ! » **La coupa Arthur horripilé** « Tu as totalement raison! Je suis inquiet pour Merlin et c'est effectivement à cause de ce sor… ce truc ! Je dois donc trouver une solution rapidement, et pour cela je dois me mettre au travail…**

**- Euh… oui….bien sûr, excusez-moi. En fait, je venais juste voir si Merlin allait bien,… il était tellement pâle hier soir ! …mais je vois qu'il… dort ?**

**- Oui il est épuisé… je lui ai accordé un moment de repos !» **Déclara Arthur en souriant pleinement cette fois, alors que Gaius grognait à moitié à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- «** ... Je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps dans ce cas. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous apporterai le déjeuner… »**

**- **«** C'est une très bonne idée Guenièvre… à tout à l'heure alors. » **Conclut le médecin faussement aimable. 

Gwen partit confuse en refermant la porte aussi délicatement que lorsqu'elle l'eût ouverte. 

- « **Comment fait-on pour réparer ça ? Je veux dire son bâton, le cours du temps ?** » Reprit Arthur une fois son amante partie.

**- Je ne saurais le dire…**

**- Il faut pourtant trouver le moyen de passer à la journée de demain Gaius !**

**- Et même si nous y arrivons, ce dont je ne suis pas sûr, il reste un autre problème majeur…**

**- Qui est ?**

**- Si comme vous le souhaitez, vous passez à la journée suivante, Merlin n'en restera pas moins mort ! Le spectre l'a touché hier et comme il est écrit dans cet ouvrage : ' _il passera de vie à trépas dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent_'.**

**- Oui… et de toute évidence c'est très aléatoire !**

**- Que voulez-vous dire Sire?**

**- Hé bien au début, Merlin mourrait toujours au même moment, en début d'après-midi mais hier… nous étions seulement le matin quand … enfin quand…**

**- Et bien oui, 'dans les vingt-quatre heures' ne veut pas dire 'au bout de vingt-quatre heures'… il est évident que le sort de Merlin repose sur les décisions que vous prenez… **»Le coupa Gaius voyant son Roi frémir devant ses souvenirs probablement douloureux.

- «** Je n'aurais jamais dû l'envoyer faire des corvées… j'aurais dû le garder ici, près de moi… **_Il doit bien y avoir d'autres méthodes pour avoir un œil sur lui sans qu'il ne découvre la triste vérité_…_ ?_

**- Ce qui est fait, est fait! Il faut maintenant trouver une solution à nos deux problèmes : remettre en route le cours du temps et empêcher que Merlin ne meure… **» Gronda le médecin en continuant sa lecture à la recherche d'indices pouvant les aider.

- « **Pourquoi est-ce lui la cible, pourquoi pas moi, pourquoi cet 'Ankou' ne m'a-t-il pas choisi à sa place…** » Lança le Roi accablé.

- « **Hé bien de toute évidence ce spectre ne peut prendre qu'une âme à la fois, **_**enfin pour ce qui en est écrit**_**, … Merlin était peut-être le plus proche de lui dans cette grotte ?**

**- En effet ! ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il n'y avait seulement qu'un décès par couple parmi les villageois de ce matin… **»

Gaius tendit un nouveau livre à Arthur, qui le prit en grimaçant, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

- « **Il faut continuer à chercher Sire…et trouver une solution, rapidement !** » Fit Gaius en se retournant pour attraper, à son tour, un bon nombre d'ouvrages dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. 

Le médecin et le Souverain restèrent ainsi un moment sans dire le moindre mot. Plusieurs heures passèrent et seul le tournement des pages des livres brisait le silence pesant de l'acharnement du travail des deux hommes. 

Mais lorsque la voix de Merlin résonna dans les appartements, Arthur sursauta, manquant de peu de tomber de son tabouret. 

- « **Vous m'avez frappé !** »

* * *

><p><em>(*) Merci Wikipédia ! Après j'ai transformé un peu la mythologie à ma sauce… Op<em>


	11. Chapter 10

_(Désolée pour les alerteurs mais j'ai été obligé de supprimer et remettre ce chap car mise en page totalement pourrie)  
><em>

_Et voilà donc le chapitre 10 et comme promis il est plus 'Merlinéesque' ^^! un chap 'un peu' dans le comique dramatique avant de passer aux choses sérieuses à partir de la semaine prochaine ;op_

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui portent de l'intérêt pour cette fic !_

_Enjoy ^^_

10

* * *

><p>- « <em><strong>Vous m'avez frappé<strong>_** !** »

Arthur se mit à grimacer, un semblant peu probant de piètres excuses. '_Réveil agité, normal'. _En fait il avait espéré trouver une solution avant que son ami ne reprenne connaissance… _raté_.

- « **J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez frappé !**

_**- Merlin…**_

- … **Vous m'avez assommé !**

_**- Merlin, écoute….**_

- …**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Rien du tout ! ça ne vous contentait plus de me jeter des objets à la figure, vous vous êtes dit : '_et si je frappais ce pauvre Merlin cette fois, ça changerait un peu_' !**

_**- Merlin, je sais que…**_

- … **Après tout, c'est vrai, je ne suis que votre serviteur… donc votre royale mauvaise humeur matinale doit être royalement évacuée et rien de mieux que de frapper royalement votre valet pour royalement vous défouler… **»

Arthur abdiqua une quelconque explication et laissa son ami extérioriser sa colère. Il attrapa un verre d'eau et attendit patiemment que Merlin eût fini de maugréer.

- «** …Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ensuite hein ? Parce que je suppose qu'une tête de navet comme vous va se lasser, à un moment, de me frapper ou de m'assommer… **»

Le Roi fit une moue d'approbation pensant certainement un ' _j'aurais peut-être dû cogner plus fort_' tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Tandis que Gaius continuait ses recherches sans faire vraiment de cas de son pupille qui avait une facilité déconcertante à se plaindre. Il lui jeta quand même un coup d'œil en coin, s'assurant que le jeune homme ne manifestait aucun signe de commotion cérébrale. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui parler car de toute évidence il n'écouterait pas.

- « **… Donc quoi après? Vous allez m'envoyer en plein milieu d'une horde de mercenaires et apprécier le spectacle ou bien peut-être allez-vous tout simplement me transpercer de votre épée vous-même… et pourquoi pas me pousser dans les escaliers, ça pourrait être amusant… ?** »

En entendant cette dernière tirade, Arthur cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait pu mettre dans sa bouche, manquant de peu de s'étouffer.

- « **Qu'est-ce que… tu…. viens de… dire ?** » Essaya-t-il d'articuler, tout en évacuant le reste de liquide de ses poumons, toussant ardemment.

- « **Euh… je ne voulais pas… enfin je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais … vous savez.**» Répondit Merlin, s'arrêtant de geindre, prenant conscience que ses paroles avaient eu un impact non désiré sur son ami.

- « **Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ? … Dans cet ordre ?**

**- Quoi ?**

- … **les mercenaires, mon épée, les escaliers ?**

**- Je… je ne sais pas… ça m'est venu comme ça !** »

Arthur fixa intensément son serviteur sans dire un mot de plus. _Se pourrait-il qu'il ait le moindre souvenir de ces derniers jours ?_

Gaius, voyant très bien que Merlin avait visé juste dans ses divagations, prit la parole. Le fait d'avoir des pouvoirs avait peut-être permis à son subconscient de lui révéler des choses qu'il ne devrait pas se rappeler, et Arthur ne pouvait en aucun cas découvrir les capacités du jeune homme.

- « **Puisque tu es réveillé… et en bonne santé… tu pourrais peut-être te rendre utile ? **

**- Hein ?** » Bougonna Merlin encore sous le choc de la réaction de son Souverain.

- « **Hé bien, Arthur et moi nous étions en train de…** »

Le Roi regarda le médecin d'un œil autoritaire et inquiet.

- «**… En train de nous informer sur le sorcier que vous avez croisé hier… **»Finit Gaius comprenant des yeux assassins de son jeune Souverain que dire la vérité à son pupille n'était pas une option envisageable.

- «** Ah oui, … mais ne devions-nous pas aller à sa recherche ce matin-même avec les chevaliers?... **'_enfin peut-être était-ce avant de m'assommer_….'

**- En effet !** » Lança Arthur agité « **Mais… euh… j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de faire quelques recherches avant de me lancer à sa poursuite… **»

Merlin fit mine d'être surpris devant la 'sagesse' du Roi. Il marmonna un « _**Votre tête n'est pas aussi creuse que vous pouvez bien le laisser paraitre **_» avant de se retourner vers Gaius qui continua dans sa lancée.

- « **… Mais je crains fort que mes ouvrages ne contiennent pas tous les éléments que nous désirons pour le … trouver !**

**- Voulez-vous que j'aille à la bibliothèque, peut-être que Geoffrey pourra trouver des documents qui nous aideront… **» Lança le jeune servant un peu perdu.

**- « NON !** » Hurla Arthur soudainement « **Tu ne peux pas sortir… pas tout seul…**

Merlin grimaça d'incompréhension. _D'abord il le frappait et maintenant il le séquestrait_.

- « **Je pensais plutôt à tes livres personnels, Merlin** » Coupa Gaius en fixant son pupille d'un œil insistant « **…dans ta chambre…** »

Arthur se détendit devant les paroles du médecin, _envoyer Merlin dans sa chambre, très bonne idée._

Quant au magicien, il resta coi. _Est-ce que Gaius supposait qu'il regarde dans son livre de magie alors qu'Arthur était dans la pièce juste à côté ? … Il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal._

Le jeune servant lança un regard totalement ahuri à son tuteur énonçant un '_qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _' Ce que le médecin répondit par un hochement léger de la tête signifiant '_ce n'est pas bon…pas bon du tout'._

Arthur s'apprêtait à pousser Merlin vers sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les trois hommes se retournèrent hâtivement en apercevant Gwen entrant de nouveau dans les appartements du médecin, les bras chargés de plats.

En voyant la confusion sur les visages de ses amis sur sa présence, la jeune femme sourit embarrassée tout en montrant la nourriture en guise d'excuses.

- « **Je vous avais dit que je vous apporterai le déjeuner mais … peut-être ai-je mal choisi mon moment ?**

**- Non, pas du tout ! En fait, je meurs de faim !** » Lança le magicien en accueillant la jeune femme plus chaleureusement que ses deux comparses.

'_Pourvu que ça ne soit pas le cas_' pensa le Roi en grimaçant discrètement.

Même si Arthur était toujours heureux de voir Guenièvre, _quoiqu'un peu moins ces derniers mêmes jours_, le moment était effectivement mal choisi mais maintenant que son valet lui avait demandé de s'installer, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la fin du déjeuner pour reprendre les recherches. _Après tout_ _Merlin était en sécurité, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pendant un simple repas ?_ _De toute façon lui-même n'avait pas pris le temps de petit-déjeuner et il devait bien l'avouer_, _il pourrait probablement mieux réfléchir et se concentrer l'estomac plein. _

Merlin s'assit expressément sur le banc, commençant à renifler dans les assiettes que son amie était en train de préparer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arthur lui-même commença à apprécier l'instant. En y repensant cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, mais comme c'était le cinquième même jour, il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation d'être totalement affamé.

- « **C'est délicieux Gwen ! **» Se mit-il à grommeler la bouche pleine.

- « **Merci** » Répondit la jeune femme, les joues rougies « **En fait j'ai trouvé une nouvelle épice ce matin… ça vient juste d'arriver à Camelot…**

**- Ah oui ? **» Reprit Gaius toujours intéressé par de nouvelles herbes, plantes ou saveurs, quelle qu'elle soit.

- « **Oui, ça s'appelle du safran je crois** » Lança Gwen, fière de sa trouvaille. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers son ami silencieux qui semblait grimacer « **Merlin ? Tu n'aimes pas ?**

**- Si si… mais z'ai cette drôle d'impreffion… **»

Arthur releva la tête aussitôt pour fixer son serviteur. Il déglutit difficilement, lâcha sa cuillère dans son assiette, comme si cette dernière était devenue effroyablement lourde. Son sourire s'éteignit instantanément et son teint devint livide en voyant son ami poser sa main sur sa gorge.

- « **… Ze zais pas …**» Continua Merlin, la respiration saccadée « … **Z'est comme zi… ma langue z'était mize à… gonfler… **». 

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »

'_On en est à combien de jours… peu importe… Il faut que je le sauve…il le faut…'_

Arthur renouvela les mêmes gestes, alla retrouver Gaius et lui réexpliqua la même chose, ils recommencèrent leur recherche et Merlin se ré-réveilla de nouveau en colère comme la journée précédente.

Mais cette fois, le Roi à bout de nerfs, prit les devants et ne laissa pas son serviteur déblatérer sa plainte, _même s'il était en droit de le faire_. Il serra les dents et leva son bras en direction de la petite porte en bois à l'autre bout des appartements du médecin.

- «** File dans ta chambre !**

**- Quoi ? **»Répondit Merlin totalement ahuri.

- «** Tu vas dans ta chambre et tu y restes…** » Arthur attrapa le bras de son serviteur dépité et l'emmena jusque dans la petite pièce du fond. Il l'obligea à s'assoir sur son lit comme un enfant puni pour enfin se diriger vers la petite fenêtre et y fermer le battant, renvoyant la chambre dans le noir total.

- «** Pourquoi fermez-vous le volet ?**

**- On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer, il suffit que la vitre ne se brise pour que des bouts de verres…** » Arthur se tût lorsqu'il vit la tête décomposée de son ami. « …**Crois-moi sur parole Merlin, tu es plus en sécurité comme ça !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

**- Tu me demande sans arrêt un jour de repos,… donc repose-toi !**

**- Le fait de m'avoir assommé m'a bien assez reposé….**

**- Et bien je ne sais pas… lis !**

**- Dans le noir ?**

**- Tu as une chandelle il me semble…** » Finit Arthur en partant, soufflant de dépit, et refermant la porte nonchalamment derrière lui.

Merlin bougonna un instant, ne comprenant vraiment rien au comportement plus qu'étrange de son ami. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de questionner Gaius… _Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Il chercha à tâtons sa chandelle posée sur la petite malle faisant office de table de nuit. Une fois bien en main, il se concentra : « _**Bael onbryne **_» Seulement le sort ne fonctionna pas comme prévu et il n'y eût pas que la mèche de la bougie qui prit feu. 

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »

Et Arthur le frappa de nouveau… un peu fort cette fois… 

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »

'_Je veux mourir, laissez-moi mourir à sa place…'_

Le Roi attrapa Merlin et le bascula sur son épaule sans prendre la peine de l'assommer cette fois … _trop dangereux de toute évidence_

- « **Mais…** » Commença le serviteur tel un sac à patate sur le dos de son ami.

- « **La ferme Merlin, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de ta part, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne poses pas de question, tu ne te plains pas… tu écoutes, tu obéis et tu subis…** »

Le jeune magicien referma la bouche, scotché et dépité, il laissa ses bras ballants dans le dos de son souverain attendant que ce dernier ne veuille bien le poser à terre. Ce qui arriva une fois arrivés dans les appartements de son tuteur.

Il était assis sur un tabouret et ne bougeait pas, comme l'avait expressément ordonné son Roi. Il avait entendu Arthur chuchoter quelque chose à Gaius, pendant un long, très long moment, et même s'il avait tendu l'oreille, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de leur conversation, même en essayant désespérément de lire sur leurs lèvres. En fait il avait juste pu voir son mentor changer de couleur au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur avançait dans son histoire. Il avait même cru apercevoir Arthur les yeux rouges. Il avait cette sensation que quelque chose d'horrible arrivait, et les coups d'œil incessants de ses deux amis en sa direction, ne l'aidaient guère à rester quiet. _Que pouvaient-ils bien cacher pour être dans un état pareil et pour que lui, soit traité de la sorte ? _

Merlin resta immobile pendant un temps infiniment long. Il tapotait inlassablement de ses doigts sur la table devant lui et se plaignait incompréhensiblement de son arrière-train douloureux d'avoir était aussi longtemps assis dans la même position. Pendant ce temps Arthur et Gaius effectuaient des 'recherches' dans différents livres. _Arthur lisait, inquiétant_. Gwen était passée en coup de vent mais ses deux comparses lui avaient fait quitter la pièce expressément avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. _De plus en plus étrange_. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour l'heure du déjeuner et n'en avaient fait aucun cas. _Là, c'était carrément l'angoisse_.

Arthur se releva d'un coup, lançant un « **J'ai trouvé ! **». Mais avant qu'il n'expose ses trouvailles à Gaius, il fût interrompu par les gardes qui se mirent à hurler frénétiquement dans le couloir. Merlin manqua de tomber de son assise sous les cris soudains, le silence pesant de la matinée l'ayant rendu totalement amorphe.

Le Roi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sceptique.

- « **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce brouhaha ? **

**- Désolé, Monseigneur, mais vos chiens se sont échappés du chenil, nous essayons de les rattraper…** » Lança un garde tenant fermement une des laisses.

Arthur grimaça devant l'accablante tournure des évènements. Il souffla de dépit, mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de refermer la porte, l'un des chiens s'engouffra prestement dans les appartements. Merlin s'accroupit, tout sourire.

- « **Viens me voir mon toutou…**

**- NON !** » Hurla Arthur.

Trop tard. 

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »

'_aaaarrrgggghhhh'_


	12. Chapter 11

_Encore une nouvelle semaine de passer et donc nouveau chapitre ^^_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews, favoris, alertes ou même juste pour avoir lu… je suis très impressionnée (et fière) de voir à quelle point vous êtes aussi sadique que moi op_

_Donc aujourd'hui chap 11, on avance un tit peu dans l'intrigue…_

_Enjoy ^^ (enfin j'espère)_

11

* * *

><p>Arthur arriva expressément dans les appartements de Gaius, sans s'annoncer, comme il l'avait fait ces… <em>derniers<em> mêmes jours. Il déposa les pieds de Merlin doucement sur le sol, le prit par les épaules et le força à s'assoir sur le tabouret juste à côté, lançant un « **Assis. Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne parles pas !** ».

Le Roi se redressa, se redirigea vers la porte d'entrée, bloqua le verrou, prit l'un des bancs juste derrière lui, ainsi qu'une chaise, puis un petit meuble en bois, une armoire, une étagère et une malle extrêmement lourde, et s'en servit pour barricader l'ouverture. Il fit enfin demi-tour et se retrouva en face de deux têtes décomposées et statiques le fixant étrangement.

- « **C'est juste pour m'assurer qu'on ne soit pas dérangé !** » Lança le Souverain en guise de piètres explications.

- « …_**Bien sûr**_**…** » Répondit le médecin toujours immuablement figé d'incompréhension.

- « **Gaius, il va falloir me croire sur parole …** » Commença Arthur en se dirigeant vers Merlin « … **Ce que je vais vous dire va paraitre très… improbable… mais c'est la vérité** !» Lança-t-il en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans les appartements.

Le jeune magicien grimaçait, tout en fixant son ami tourner autour de lui. La façon dont il se comportait ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque son Souverain s'accroupit en face de lui, une mine faussement infirmée, les yeux fixes, un sourire à demi-mesure masqué par une grimace non dissimulée, et un mouchoir de tissus dans chaque main. Il eût juste le temps d'entendre un « **Désolée Merlin mais je ne peux pas te laisser écouter ce que je vais raconter ! **» Avant de sentir les deux fichus s'enfoncer dans ses oreilles nonchalamment. Il voulut protester mais son ami lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, accompagné de ses yeux autoritaires, pour l'en dissuader. Il n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd en fond sonore, à son plus grand désarroi et dépit.

Le tocsin se mit alors à sonner mais Arthur n'en fit aucun cas. Il cria juste un « **Qu'on nous laisse en paix, c'est un ordre** ! » Au garde qui n'avait même pas encore frappé à la porte. Il se retourna alors vers Gaius qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce dernier toujours solennellement inquisiteur et perturbé.

- « **Bien ! Reprenons !**

- … **Parce que nous avions commencé quelque chose Sire ?**

**- Oui hier, et avant-hier et le jour encore avant… mais vous ne vous en rappeler pas parce qu'en fait c'était aujourd'hui…** »

Le médecin fixa son monarque totalement perdu, la bouche ouverte comme si les mots lui manquaient… _quoi ?_

- « **Donc voilà, pour faire court : je revis cette journée, encore et encore… et encore, sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. C'est la faute de ce spectre, ou je ne sais quoi, que nous avons croisé avec Merlin dans cette grotte, cet Ankou… c'est un collecteur d'âmes et lorsqu'il l'a touché la première fois, il l'a condamné à la mort dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, c'est à dire aujourd'hui. Seulement la première fois que Merlin est … mort, j'ai brisé le bâton de ce 'sorcier' en deux en essayant de le tuer, et comme c'était l'objet qui lui permettait de contrôler le temps, j'ai bloqué le cours de l'histoire…. Je me réveille donc tous les jours le même matin en espérant trouver une solution qui me ferait passer à demain sans que cet idiot ne meure, car cette journée damnée se termine inexorablement par sa perte… !**»

Arthur inspira grandement, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale après la tirade qu'il venait de faire d'un trait.

Gaius le regarda un moment, perplexe. Mais il semblait évident que le jeune Souverain savait des choses que lui ignorait et que son histoire, aussi étrange soit elle, expliquait le comportement et les connaissances subites du Roi.

- « **Si ce que vous dites est vrai…**

**- Ça l'est Gaius, je peux vous le jurer… sur la tête de Merlin**… _euh mauvaise idée._

- …**Combien de boucles temporelles avez-vous subi Sire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu le compte ! **» Déclara Arthur en avançant vers le médecin « **Mais hier, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans l'un de vos ouvrages qui pourrait nous aider, mais je n'ai point eu le temps de l'exposer… Merlin a…enfin il est …avant que … vous comprenez ?**

**- Je crains que oui Monseigneur… **» Fit tristement Gaius en regardant son pupille, toujours assis sur son tabouret, fixant intensément les deux hommes. « **Si nous revivons cette journée et que la mort de Merlin en est la finalité,** **pourquoi ne le mettez-vous pas au courant de l'affaire ?**

**- Comment pourrais-je Gaius? Je l'ai vu mourir tant de fois, dans mes bras, de façon horrible, … rien que de le regarder me remémore à quel point ce fût douloureux … je ne peux pas,… je ne peux pas lui dire que cette journée sera la dernière qu'il aura, je ne peux pas lui avouer que je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver toutes ces fois, je ne peux pas le faire souffrir inutilement en lui disant que la situation semble désespérée, je ne peux pas, tout simplement Gaius… je ne peux plus…**»Finit Arthur en s'asseyant las et déprimé sur le petit banc.

- «** Je crains, Sire, que ce ne soit pas la réaction de Merlin face aux évènements qui vous perturbe le plus, je crains que ce ne soit la votre… **»

Le Souverain releva la tête, pâle, apathique, il savait très bien ce que le médecin essayait de lui faire dire.

- « **Vous avez peur de faire ressentir à Merlin à quel point vous tenez à lui lorsque vous allez lui annoncer qu'il va peut-être mourir… vous ne supportez pas sa détresse et vous ne supportez pas l'idée de le perdre…** »

Arthur resta silencieux. _Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais il était le Roi et lui, était son servant. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué d'admettre que cet idiot, ce gringalet de serviteur, ce piètre valet de chambre, ce maladroit rouspéteur, était en fait le plus proche ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, le plus loyal, le plus sincère, … probablement même le plus sage, plus qu'un conseillé, plus qu'un ami, presque un frère en somme_. … _Non, définitivement, inévitablement, il ne pouvait pas le perdre… mais de par sa fierté royale, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer._

- « **Je pense qu'il est plus juste d'admettre que vous ne **_**voulez**_** pas lui dire et non que vous ne **_**pouvez **_**pas…** » Continua le vieil homme en étudiant le comportement de son Souverain. « **Vous ne lui accordez que peu de crédit, je suis persuadé que Merlin peut nous aider à régler cette… situation…** »

Arthur se leva et se retourna pour faire face à son serviteur qui continuait inlassablement à les fixer, _essayant probablement de décrypter les mots sur leurs bouches_. Il afficha malgré lui un sourire dépité, _comment pouvait-il donner du crédit à cet idiot alors qu'il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné avec ses deux mouchoirs qui pendaient de ses oreilles ? _

- « **Vous pensez réellement que lui dire qu'il va mourir est une bonne idée Gaius ?** » Lança le Roi accentuant chaque mot en regardant toujours Merlin, incertain de cette décision.

- « **QUOI ? COMMENT CA JE VAIS MOURIR ?** »

'_Oh, non, il avait finalement réussi à lire sur ses lèvres'._

« **JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE !**

**- Arrête de hurler Merlin…**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Je disais… arrête de hurler**.» Souffla Arthur en retirant les tissus des oreilles de son ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que les yeux du magicien se fassent plus persistants indiquant : '_Alors ? j'attends !_', répondu par une grimace royale énonçant : '_Euh, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer et de toute façon je n'en n'ai aucunement envie_'.

C'est Gaius qui prit donc la parole, voyant que les deux garçons étaient en conflit silencieux.

- « **Merlin, je crois qu'Arthur et toi ne soyez dans un pétrin monumental, mon garçon…**

**- Pour changer …**

**- Oui, mais cette fois la situation est délicate.**

**- Parce que je … meure ? C'est bien ce que vous avez dit … **_**Monseigneur **_**!** »

Le sus nommé ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, ne pouvant sortir le moindre mot, déviant son regard de celui de son servant comme si de rien était, feintant son inquiétude.

- « **Il semblerait, selon Arthur, que nous revivions perpétuellement la même journée et qu'à la fin de cette dernière tu … enfin tu… » **Continua Gaius voyant que son Souverain restait toujours muet**.**

**- Oui, j'ai compris l'image !** » Lança Merlin en déglutissant avec sonorité_. Difficile à croire cette histoire de revivre le même jour,_ _mais il avait tout de même cette impression de déjà-vu lui-même et il n'avait jamais vu Arthur dans cet état de délabrement, donc il pouvait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute_ « **Euh comment ?... enfin je veux dire comment c'est possible ?**

**- Ankou !** » Répondit promptement le Roi, mais toujours en évitant le regard de son ami.

**- « L'homme que nous avons croisé dans la caverne hier ?**

**- Oui, celui-là même…**

**- Mais…**

**- C'est un collecteur d'âmes et en te touchant il t'a condamné à mourir dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent. **» Lança Arthur d'un ton qui se voulait aussi détaché et désintéressé que possible.

Merlin se crispa et prit le temps de digérer la nouvelle, _il allait effectivement mourir, et dans pas longtemps visiblement_. Il essaya de capturer le regard de son ami pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir mais les yeux de son Roi restaient désespérément fuyants.

- « **De toute évidence cet homme portait un bâton…** » Intervint Gaius qui, lui aussi, avait du mal à maitriser la détresse qui s'échappait des deux hommes.

- « **Oui je m'en souviens, il était gris avec une pierre d'onyx en haut.** » Marmonna le jeune magicien, fixant le sol à présent, comme si tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

- «** Visiblement Arthur l'a brisé et c'est ce qui a déclenché cette 'boucle' temporelle**. » Continua le tuteur qui commençait ses recherches parmi ses ouvrages.

- « **Je ne me souviens pas que vous l'ayez rompu …**» Lança Merlin en relevant la tête vers son Souverain.

- « **Je ne l'ai pas brisé quand nous étions dans cette grotte. C'est arrivé lorsque … lorsqu'il est apparu la deuxième fois…**

**- Vous voulez dire la première fois que je suis mort, c'est ça ? **» Demanda Merlin, un peu dépassé par les évènements, mais vraiment curieux de savoir toute la vérité.

Seulement son ami ne put répondre, sa gorge était inévitablement nouée par ses souvenirs insupportables. Il préféra tourner totalement le dos à son valet faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase.

- « **Ça ne sert à rien de regarder dans ce livre Gaius…il n'y a aucune information pouvant nous aider dedans !**_ Changement de sujet : réussi_. » Fit le Roi en refermant le dit bouquin des mains du vieil homme « **En revanche j'ai trouvé un texte entier relatif au contrôle du temps, …ce dont j'ai essayé de vous parler tout à l'heure…, et il y avait la gravure de ce fameux bâton à l'intérieur…**

**- Vous souvenez-vous dans quel ouvrage s'était ?**

**- Hé bien, nous avons entièrement lu ceux de cette étagère, ainsi que… celle-ci** … » Exposa Arthur en recherchant sur les différents étalages «… **C'est celui-là ! Quatrième étagère, sixième livre !**»

Le médecin resta coi devant la dextérité soudaine de son jeune monarque. Il se retourna néanmoins pour attraper l'ouvrage sur la pointe des pieds. Merlin rejoignit les deux hommes qui commençaient expressément à feuilleter le bouquin.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à l'entrée et se cogna vraisemblablement sur la porte barricadée.

- « **Plus tard Gwen !** » Lança le Souverain qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux du l'ouvrage, continuant de le feuilleter avec acharnement.

Gaius et son pupille se fixèrent un moment, perplexes.

- « **Là ! C'est celui-là, j'en suis sûr !** » S'écria Arthur en montrant le dessin du bâton au médecin.

- « **Il est noté : '**_**sceptrum**__**oberour ar maro' **_**: le sceptre de l'ouvrier de la mort.** » Traduisit le vieil homme d'un ton grave avant de continuer « **Conçu au temps de l'ancienne religion, orné d'un cristal de Neahtid …**

**- Le cristal de Neahtid est blanc, et la pierre sur le bâton était noire, j'en suis pratiquement certain…** » Intervint Merlin en écoutant attentivement son tuteur.

- « **Mais il semblerait que la pierre ait été chauffé, la rendant noir d'onyx…** » Continua Gaius dans sa lecture.

- « **On sait donc comment l'Ankou pouvait contrôler le temps, la pierre de Neahtid est réputée pour son pouvoir magique sur le passé, le présent et le futur…** » Marmonna le jeune magicien soucieux.

- « **Mais je croyais que ce cristal se trouvait ici, à Camelot, dans les coffres du château. Mon père l'avait confisqué pendant la grande purge, et récupéré depuis cet incident avec Alvarr **(*)**. Est-ce possible qu'un morceau de cette pierre ait été utilisé pour fabriqué le bâton ?** » Demanda Arthur un peu perdu.

- « **Je ne pense pas**.» Répondit le médecin suspicieux « **Il existe une grotte à l'intérieur même de la vallée des rois déchus, elle y contient un nombre indéchiffrable des ces cristaux, très peu ont eu la chance de voir cette caverne…** » Finit-il en ce tournant vers Merlin, qui lui, avait eu cette 'chance'(**), _si on pouvait dire_.

- « _**Il en existe donc plusieurs ?**_ » Marmonna Arthur pensif « **Donc ça peu effectivement être cela…** » Reprit-il « **Mais puisque c'est cette pierre qui a les pouvoirs du contrôle du temps, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de briser le sceptre a pu abimer le cristal?**

**- Je crains que le pouvoir de la pierre ne soit lié par un enchantement avec le bâton lui-même, donc si le sceptre est cassé, le temps se dérègle inévitablement…** » Annonça Gaius, en regardant son pupille s'assoir démoralisé sur l'une des chaises juste derrière lui.

- « **Comment fait-on pour le réparer alors ?** » Insista le Souverain irascible.

- « **Et bien le bâton a été assemblé par magie donc je crains qu'il n'y ait que la magie qui puisse le reforger…** »

Il y eût un silence lourd de sens, pesant sur les épaules des trois hommes, épuisés et découragés.

Arthur commença à marcher de long en large, faisant les cents pas, sa main sur sa bouche, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait ardemment, juste avant de prendre une décision importante.

- « **Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire : apprendre la magie !** » Lança le Roi sûr de lui, une mine sérieuse et rassérénée, en hochant les épaules.

Et Merlin tomba de sa chaise. '_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ?'_

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Épisode 2x11.<em>

_(**) Épisode 3x05._


	13. Chapter 12

_Nouveau vendredi, nouveau chapitre ^^_

_J'ai vu que j'avais 'choqué' plus d'un lecteur avec le chapitre de la semaine dernière (enfin la fin surtout), il faut savoir que j'aime les retournements de situations et les imprévus donc désolée mais je persiste et signe op_

_En tous cas merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est très gratifiants et plus qu'appréciable ^^! Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent, ou qui ont mis cet EV en favoris ou alerte… vous êtes chouquets op_

_Donc voici le chap 12 en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^ si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire quand même ^^_

_Enjoy ^^_

12

* * *

><p>Le magicien resta un moment au sol, posa ses mains au niveau de ses oreilles pour s'assurer que les mouchoirs étaient bien retirés et qu'il avait bien '<em>capté<em>' les dernières paroles de son Roi. Il se releva, fixa son ami et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « **Quoi ?** » d'incrédulité qui brisa le silence d'étonnement.

- « **Tu m'as très bien entendu Merlin, si c'est ce que je dois faire pour arranger la situation alors je le ferai… que ce soit par la magie ne changera pas ma décision. Mon peuple ne peut vivre éternellement le même jour et tu ne… enfin je ne peux pas…. Si la sorcellerie peut arranger ça, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir !**

**- Mais les lois de Camelot…**

- … **Je les ai enfreint plus d'une fois il me semble… et il est peut-être temps que j'en abolisse ou en crée d'autres… _mais seul le temps me dira ce que je dois faire_. Pour l'instant, l'important est de se sortir de cette boucle temporelle sans que tu ne meures…**

**- C'est pourtant bien vous, hier, qui m'avez dit, je cite :** '_**la sorcellerie est toujours prohibée dans ce royaume à ce que je sache !**_'

**- Et j'ai également dit que c'était moi le Roi et que donc c'était moi qui décidais !**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas non plus oublié cette partie_…_**

**- Mais votre père, Monseigneur…** » Commença Gaius pour être bien certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**- Mon père a énormément souffert à cause de la magie, et moi également… mais peut-être était-il abusé par son tourment, refusant de voir qu'il pouvait exister également du bon dans chaque chose. … Je ne suis pas encore sûr que la pratique de la magie soit vraiment bénéfique, elle a créé tant de mal et tant de souffrances,… mais si elle peut me permettre aujourd'hui de faire ce qui est bien alors je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir… pour mon peuple, pour Merlin… **» Arthur prit les épaules du médecin qui semblait totalement abasourdi « **Je ne suis pas mon père Gaius. Je sais que vous entreteniez une relation particulière avec lui et que vous l'avez suivi dans chaque décision qu'il prenait… . Je vous demande aujourd'hui d'en faire de même avec moi, et d'avoir confiance en moi.**

**- J'ai toute confiance en vous Sire. J'aimerais seulement que vous soyez absolument certain de la décision que vous prenez !**

**- Je le suis.** »

Merlin en avait les larmes aux yeux Il se retourna promptement afin de cacher l'émotion que ces dernières paroles venaient de susciter en lui. Il sortit cependant de sa torpeur lorsque des hommes se mirent à hurler dans le couloir, suivit d'aboiements étranges.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

- « **C'est rien ! Mes chiens se sont échappés !... Merlin tu ne t'approches pas de la porte, sous aucun prétexte !** ».

Le jeune magicien fixa son ami incrédule, _en fait il ne voulait pas savoir…._

- « **Bien, comment procédons-nous alors ?** » S'enquit Arthur décidé, ne faisant pas cas du brouhaha extérieur.

- « **Hé bien dans un premier temps il faut trouver un sort qui relie les éléments, pour que les deux morceaux du spectre ne fasse plus qu'un…**

**- D'accord, où est-ce qu'on peut trouver un sort comme celui-là ?** » Continua le Souverain en se tournant dans l'appartement sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher.

Gaius se mit à grimacer, il ne pouvait dire que cet enchantement se trouvait vraisemblablement dans le livre personnel de magie de son pupille. Il fixa Merlin lui demandant de l'aide de ses yeux éprouvés.

- « **Probablement dans un ouvrage traitant des éléments fondamentaux…** » Sortit le jeune magicien toujours confus « **J'en ai justement un dans ma chambre !** » Fit-il en lançant un sourire béat, innocent.

- « … **Sur les éléments fondamentaux ?** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce genre de livre dans ta chambre, Merlin ?** » Lança Arthur, désavouant que son jeune ami pouvait, après tout, être cultivé.

- « **Gaius me l'a prêté … car il pense qu'il pourrait m'être utile pour… euh…**

- …**Pour m'aider dans certaines recherches médicales **» S'interposa le physicien qui voyait bien que le jeune homme s'embourbait dans ses explications.

Comme d'habitude, Arthur ne fit pas plus de cas de ces éclaircissements et continua sur sa lancée.

- « **Bien, dans ce cas vas le chercher !**

**- Peut-être serait-il plus sage de le laisser rechercher le sort pendant que nous trouvons un moyen de le libérer de son trépas inévitable ? **» Lança Gaius qui ne pouvait permettre que son pupille ne ramène en fait, pas un livre basique mais son livre de magie, sous les yeux du Roi. _Trop tôt_.

- « **Oui, effectivement, il faut se partager les tâches !... Dans ce cas, ne ferme pas la porte Merlin, et reste bien visible !** » Gronda le Roi en regardant partir son servant vers sa chambre « **Et surtout ne touche pas à ta chandelle ! **»

Merlin grimaça une fois de plus et se hâta dans la petite pièce du fond. Il attendit qu'Arthur eût le dos tourné un court instant pour récupérer hâtivement son livre caché sous une lame de plancher, et commencer ses recherches.

Arthur lançait des coups d'œil permanents vers son servant qui lisait un énorme bouquin sur son lit. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce livre, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ?_

- « **Comment avez-vous appris toutes ces choses sur l'Ankou ?** » Demanda Gaius, coupant volontairement la réflexion de son jeune Roi, qui avait la tête tournée vers la petite pièce du fond.

- « **L'ouvrage, près de la fenêtre, celui avec la rainure noire, tout y est noté…** »

Le médecin se dirigea alors vers le lieu et empoigna le manuel pour commencer à le feuilleter.

- « **…Si vous arrivez à réparer le sceptre, le temps reprendra le court normal des choses, ce qui veut dire pas de retour en arrière possible si Merlin meurt, ça sera définitif cette fois…** » Lança le vieil homme en s'arrêtant vers le milieu du livre, la page désirée étant atteinte.

- « **Il faut donc trouver un moyen pour dissuader l'Ankou de le tuer ?**

**- Je crains que ça ne marche pas comme cela, Sire. D'après cet ouvrage, une fois que le collecteur d'âme touche quelqu'un, sa victime passe de vie à trépas dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent…**

**- Je sais déjà cela,… mais peut-être y a-t-il un contre enchantement, quelque chose qui empêcherait Merlin de mourir inévitablement. **»

Gaius tourna la page, continuant sa lecture avec entrain.

- « **Hé bien ce n'est pas très clair mais il est noté ici qu'un deuxième contact semblerait abolir le premier…**

**- Donc si ce spectre retouche Merlin, l'heure de sa mort serait annulée, c'est ça ?**

**- Je pense que oui, mais faudrait-il déjà convaincre cet individu de le retoucher…, d'après ce livre un Ankou ne revient pas sur ses actes, il a un certain nombre d'âmes à récolter chaque année et s'y tient obligatoirement.**

**- Ce qui veut dire que s'il n'obtient pas l'âme de Merlin, il lui en faudra une autre à la place… **» Lança Arthur étrangement pensif.

- « **N'y pensez même pas Sire!... Vous sacrifier ne fera qu'envenimer les choses… vous êtes Roi, vous ne pouvez pas ...**

**- Je ne peux pas laisser Merlin mourir !**

.

**- J'ai trouvé ! **» S'exclama ce dernier en sortant hâtivement de la chambre un papier à la main, ne faisant aucun cas de l'attitude de ses deux comparses, n'ayant absolument pas entendu leur conversation « **Ce sort va nous permettre de relier les deux morceaux du bâton ! **»

Arthur dévia son regard autoritaire de celui de Gaius pour porter son attention sur le petit bout de parchemin.

- « **Fais voir ça ?** » Marmonna le Souverain en prenant le papier des mains de son servant.

Le médecin se rapprocha de son pupille, l'emmenant un peu à l'écart pour chuchoter à son oreille pendant que son souverain essayait désespérément de prononcer le sort.

- « **Arthur ne parviendra pas à reforger le sceptre par magie, il n'a aucune expérience…**_**Et en plus on ne peut laisser le Roi de Camelot pratiquer de la sorcellerie !**_**… c'est toi qui devra le faire… **»

- « **Et comment je fais ça sans qu'il me voit alors que c'est lui qui aura les morceaux du bâton dans les mains ?** » Bougonna Merlin aussi bas que son tuteur.

- « **Comment veux-tu que je le sache… je ne peux pas penser à tout, réfléchis Merlin, réfléchis !** » Grommela le vieil homme avant de reprendre place aux côtés du Roi, laissant le jeune homme totalement désœuvré.

- '_**Beb…bo de þe ar…ari san re fe… feo ormi …an**_**'** » Bafouilla Arthur une énième fois essayant désespérément de lire l'enchantement.

- «** Ça se prononcerait plus '**_**Bebeode þe arisan refeormian**_**', je pense.** » Lança le jeune magicien béat sans accentuer trop les mots pour que ses yeux ne scintillent pas couleur or à la diction du sort.

- « **Comment tu peux savoir comment ça se prononce Merlin, c'est à peine déchiffrable, ton écriture est à la hauteur de ta crétinerie… c'est presque illisible !** »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, _ 'tête de cuillère_', avant de reprendre la conversation.

- «** Oui, bref, comment s'y prend-on maintenant ? **» Lança t-il occultant la remarque de son ami.

- « **Nous avons trouvé le moyen d'empêcher ta mort…** » Gronda le Roi en regardant fixement Gaius le dissuadant de rajouter quoique ce soit. «** Il nous reste donc plus qu'à localiser les deux morceaux du sceptre pour les … 'recoller' et à trouver le moyen de parler à l'Ankou avant que tu… enfin tu vois ? **»

Merlin hocha la tête nonchalamment pour acquiescer. '_Oui, oui, je vois très bien !'_

- « **Comment ? Je veux dire comment allez-vous empêcher que je meure ?**

**- Sans importance Merlin !** » Ronchonna le Souverain qui ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

- « **Sans importance ? Comment ça sans importance ? J'ai le droit savoir sachant que c'est quand même moi qui…**

**- Fais-moi confiance ! **»

Le jeune magicien grimaça, dépité. '_Oh non, pas cette phrase !'_

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Gaius pour l'inciter fermement à prendre la parole pour changer de sujet de conversation, ce que le médecin fit aussitôt non sans avoir quand même lancé au préalable un regard à son Roi, accentuant son désaccord face à la situation.

- « **Bien, … en ce qui concerne le bâton, je pense qu'il va apparaitre au moment et à l'endroit précis où vous l'avez brisé la première fois. L'objet lui-même étant coincé dans la boucle temporel, il '**_**revit**_**' également la même journée et donc réapparaitra au temps défini de sa rupture**.

- … **donc la forêt d'Ascetir…** » Marmonna Arthur presqu'à lui-même. « **Mais comment fait-on pour faire apparaitre Ankou après ça ?**

**- A quel moment le voyez-vous dans la journée ? Quand Merlin va mourir ou quand il est déjà mort ?** » Demanda le médecin qui avait peur de la réponse.

Arthur réfléchit un instant, se remémorant toutes ces scènes horribles, non sans avoir dégluti difficilement « **… Quand il est mort… **» Murmura-t-il « **Ce spectre ne vient qu'une fois que Merlin est totalement mort !** »

Le jeune magicien baissa les épaules, s'assit sur un tabouret, désespéré « **Alors je vais mourir de toute façon… **»

Le Souverain regarda impuissant son ami, la souffrance se lisant sur son visage blasé. _Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ?_

Gaius observait à tour de rôle son monarque et son pupille tristement, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses multiples fioles justes devant lui.

- « **J'ai peut-être une solution**… » Lança-t-il hésitant.

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers le physicien.

- « **Si ce spectre ne vient uniquement que quand Merlin est mort alors il faut le faire mourir… **_**momentanément je veux dire**_**…**

**- Quoi ?** » Lancèrent le Roi et son servant d'une même voix.

- « **Et bien j'ai ici une potion qui arrête les battements du cœur, il suffit de donner une goutte de l'antidote pour les relancer…**

**- La même potion que vous m'avez donnée, pour briser l'emprise de ce troll** **sur** **mon père** **? **(*) » Demanda Arthur sceptique.

- « **Non pas exactement. Celle-là ne vous emmenait qu'à la porte de la mort, votre cœur battait toujours mais au ralenti, ce qui vous donnait seulement l'apparence d'être réellement décédé Je pense que celle dont vous parlait ne dupera pas l'Ankou. En revanche, celle que je propose… hé bien, elle tue réellement la personne qui la boit, **_**jusqu'à ce qu'on administre le contrepoison… **__à temps__**.**_

**- Combien de temps avons-nous pour donner l'antidote une fois qu'il l'aura bu ?** » Fit le jeune Souverain un peu préoccupé de cette soi-disant solution.

- « **Très peu de temps, j'en ai peur,… quelques minutes, tout au plus ! Après je crains qu'il serait impossible de relancer le cœur…** I**l faut, en plus, un certain moment avant que le contrepoison ne fasse son effet…**

**- Il faudrait pourtant connaitre un délai approximatif. Si j'arrive à reforger le bâton avec ce sort, il faut que je sois absolument certain que Merlin ne mourra pas en buvant cette potion… car cette fois ce sera définitif, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit Gaius !**

**- Mais les effets du poison peuvent varier d'un individu à l'autre, le contrepoison devra être donné le plus tôt possible…**

**- Ce n'est pas suffisant, c'est trop risqué !** » Hurla maintenant Arthur au bord de la crise de nerf.

- «** J'ai bien une idée…** » S'interposa alors Merlin, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

Le médecin et le Roi se retournèrent derechef vers le jeune serviteur qui grimaçait timidement.

- « **Je pourrais peut-être faire un essai ?** » Marmonna ce dernier effarouché.

- « **Je te demande pardon ?** » S'indigna Arthur, choqué par cette déclaration.

- « **Hé bien, le temps que le bâton n'est pas réparé… vous revivrez cette journée donc il me suffit de…**

**- Mais tu es totalement fou Merlin !** » Le coupa exacerbé son jeune ami « **Tu veux boire le poison pour voir au bout de combien de temps tu seras définitivement mort, sans que l'antidote ne puisse rien faire ?**

**- C'est l'idée…oui….**

**- Je savais que tu étais idiot Merlin mais pas un idiot suicidaire !** » Se mit à vociférer Arthur qui se passa maintenant les deux mains dans les cheveux, se retournant sur lui-même horripilé, exposant toute sa frustration.

- « **Mais enfin c'est la seule solution pour connaitre le délai que vous demandez… Nous avons toutes les clefs en mains, il ne manque plus que ce détail…**» Lança le jeune magicien, le regard intensément douloureux.

- «** Ce détail ? **_**Ce détail ?**_»Insista Arthur faisant maintenant de grands gestes des bras vers le plafond.

- « … **Il ne vous suffira que de compter à partir du moment où je prends la potion jusqu'au moment où vous vous réveillez de nouveau. Ça vous donnera approximativement le temps à ne pas dépasser la prochaine fois pour me donner l'antidote.**»

Un silence insoutenable s'installa de nouveau. Gaius savait que l'idée de Merlin était probablement l'unique solution pour assurer sa survie du _'lendemain'._ Seulement, au moment présent, il n'était pas réellement prêt à vivre sa mort en direct. Quant à Arthur, il restait paralysé d'effroi.

- « **Il n'y a pas d'autres choix et vous le savez…** » Insista Merlin en se plaçant en face de son Souverain qui lui avait finalement tourné le dos.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux dans un silence contrarié avant que le jeune magicien ne tende sa main vers son tuteur. « **Donnez-moi la potion Gaius !**» Lança t-il sans quitter du regard son ami qui ne pouvait sortir le moindre mot. « **Vous savez compter au moins ?** » Fit-il sarcastiquement à son Roi, un sourire déconcertant comme à son habitude, en ouvrant la petite fiole avant qu'il ne la porte à sa bouche et ne la vide d'un trait.

- « **Merlin… !**

**- A demain… »** Répondit l'intéressé dans un dernier souffle.

Les effets se firent ressentir automatiquement.

Arthur encercla Merlin de ses bras au moment où il s'écroula. Il ne sentait déjà plus son cœur battre. Le poison était horriblement efficace. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de se réveiller de nouveau. Et même si le plus tard serait le mieux, lui indiquant qu'il aurai un temps suffisant pour le sauver le lendemain, les minutes qui passaient lui semblaient un véritable cauchemar vivant. Gaius n'avait pas bougé, droit comme un piquet, attendant probablement la fin de cet enfer. Arthur, lui, restait assis par terre, serrant le corps sans vie de son ami, sans le quitter des yeux à son tour, comptant inlassablement dans sa tête. '_Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller…' _

* * *

><p>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »

'…_moins de cinq minutes…'_

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Épisode 2x06<em>.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chap 13 ! _

_Bon ça y est on arrive dans les 5 derniers chapitres… faut bien que ça se termine un jour ^^_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews, et comme d'hab' pour les alerteurs, les favoriteurs, et les lecteurs évidemment op_

_J'espère que ce chap vous plaira ^^_

_Enjoy !_

13

* * *

><p><em>- « <strong>Debout là-dedans !<strong> »_

'…_moins de cinq minutes…'_

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, fixa le plafond, sans un mot, sans un geste, sans expression sur son visage, juste ce regard, intense et perdu à la fois.

- « **Inutile de geindre Arthur, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous réveiller avant les premières lueurs du jour…Vous ne vous en prenez donc qu'à vous-même si vous pensez que votre temps de sommeil ait été limité…C'est tout de même vous qui souhaitez aller chasser cet homme à cette heure des plus matinales…. **»

Pas de réponse. En fait pas le moindre grognement, gémissement, plainte, pas le moindre murmure, pas le moindre son, venant de ce lit à baldaquin. Rien.

- « **Arthur ?** » S'enquit alors le valet, voyant que son ami avait les yeux ouverts mais ne ronchonnait pas de son habituelle royale mauvaise humeur matinale.«** Est-ce que tout va bien ? **

**- Si tu savais que j'allais mourir Merlin, utiliserais-tu la magie pour me sauver sachant qu'il n'y aurait que cette solution pour le faire ?** » Lança le Roi calmement sans détourner son regard du plafond.

Merlin laissa échapper son assiette de fruits sur le plancher, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. '_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?'_

- «** Êtes-vous souffrant ?**

**- Tu n'as pas répondu …**

**- Eh bien,… oui, je suppose,… vous êtes le Roi et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protég… sauver. **'_En fait je l'ai déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois alors… question facile'…__**même si je me ferai couper la tête après coup pour avoir eu recours à la magie **_**!**

**- Mais si je n'étais pas Roi, si je n'étais qu'un… '**_**serviteur**_**', le ferais-tu quand même ? **» Demanda le jeune Souverain sans tiquer sur le coupage de tête précoce.

_Question un peu plus difficile_, Merlin avait toujours été guidé par sa destinée de faire d'Arthur le Roi qui unifierait Albion, mais au bout de ses nombreuses années il n'était pas devenu qu'un Roi, il était devenu son ami, _un ami très cher, vraiment très cher…_ « **Oui,… je pense que oui.** » Finit-il par avouer sans vraiment savoir où cette pseudo conversation allait le mener.

- « **Et si c'était toi qui étais Roi et que je ne sois que ton valet, donnerais-tu ta vie pour me sauver ?**

**- Mais enfin Arthur, qu'est-ce que…**

**- Réponds simplement …**

**- Je… euh…** »

Le Roi se redressa alors et fixa son servant dans les yeux, '_évidemment qu'il se sacrifierait pour lui…c'était Merlin'._

- « **Peut-être devriez-vous voir Gaius avant de … ? **» Grommela le serviteur en voyant son ami aussi '_étrange_'.

- «** Oui ! Nous devons aller le voir, il faut que je récupère des potions avant qu'il ne parte ! **»Lança soudainement Arthur en se levant hâtivement de son lit.

Il prit sa chemise sur la chaise, l'enfila expressément et s'approcha de Merlin d'un pas vif. Ce dernier, toujours confus par les paroles de son ami, sursauta et se retourna vers l'entrée en entendant la cloche d'alerte retentir brusquement. Il n'eût cependant le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouva sur l'épaule de son Roi, comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Arthur ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Sir Léon qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

- « **Je sais :** **Des morts, le sorcier, renseignements ! Prenez en charge le conseil Léon… je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre !**» Lança le Roi d'un pas alerte en s'éloignant du chevalier inquisiteur.

Ce dernier fixa son Souverain partir hâtivement sans avoir eu le temps de dire un mot, totalement abasourdi.

Merlin interrogea un certain nombre de fois son ami sur le 'pourquoi est-ce qu'il courait ?', le 'qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' et le 'pourquoi le portait-il ?', sans pour cela avoir la moindre réponse d'Arthur, à son plus grand désarroi.

- « **Saviez-vous que j'ai appris à marcher à seulement 9 mois Sire ?**

**- Comme c'est intéressant… Oh mais j'y pense : la ferme Merlin ! **»

Le jeune magicien se renfrogna, laissant ses bras ballants dans le dos de son Roi, totalement dépité.

Il ne resta pourtant pas longtemps dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable puisque Arthur se stoppa en bas du long colimaçon de pierre, hurlant le nom du médecin de la cour. Ce dernier, marchant vers la sortie du palais, se retourna, soutenant son sac médical de sa main.

- « **Monseigneur ?** » Lança le vieil homme en allant à la rencontre des deux jeunes garçons.

- « **Gaius…**

**- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Hé bien en vue de l'heure matinale, la façon dont vous êtes…**

**- Non, non, stop ! Il n'a rien fait, c'est juste une simple précaution pour qu'il ne … ! Bref, on ne va pas s'attarder sur le sujet. J'ai besoin d'une potion… » **Lança le Roi en déposant doucement les pieds de son serviteur au sol.

**- Cela ne peut-il attendre Sire, on vient de m'informer de plusieurs décès dans la ville basse, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une…**

**- Ce n'est pas une épidémie ! Mais si vous voulez y aller quand même faites comme bon vous semble, vous m'avez déjà bien aidé; mais avant j'ai besoin de cette potion qui arrête les battements du cœur et du contrepoison qui va avec !**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Faites-moi confiance Gaius…**

**- Qu'allez-vous en faire, ce poison est à prendre avec d'extrêmes précautions !**

**- Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons …**

**- La seule solution à quoi ? **»S'enquit le magicien totalement perdu**.**

- «** Plus tard Merlin, je te raconterai tout plus tard ! Pour l'instant j'ai besoin des potions ! Gaius ! **» S'impatienta Arthur en montant le petit escalier menant aux appartements du vieil homme.

Une fois dans la pièce principale, le médecin fouilla sur sa table et récupéra une petite fiole sur laquelle une tête de mort y était dessinée, puis il s'avança vers son étagère où il en sélectionna une deuxième, cette fois-ci de couleur bleue cristalline. Il se retourna et tendit les deux petites bouteilles à son Roi dans un souffle.

- «** J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Arthur…**

**- Pas vraiment… **»Répondit ce dernier en grimaçant«** mais il faut que ça fonctionne, je n'ai que ça ! **»Finit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Merlin suivit son ami, non sans avoir lancé un regard désappointé à son mentor inquisiteur. Sans un mot, il rejoignit Arthur dans le hall d'entrée qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- « **Arthur ?**

**- Prépare les chevaux Merlin, nous partons dans l'instant !**

**- Bien.**

**- Euh NON !** » Fit le Roi soudainement en reprenant ses esprits « **En fait je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire…**

**- Mais je peux tout à fait m'en occuper !**

**- J'en suis sûr mais jouons la carte de la prudence…** » Et Arthur remis son valet sur son épaule avant d'entamer le chemin inverse pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de se préparer à leur expédition à venir « **Evitons les risques inutiles ! J'aimerais en finir, une fois pour toute, aujourd'hui de cet aujourd'hui !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Merlin, fais ce que tu fais le mieux : rien ! **

**- Mais… ?**»

Arthur leva sa main, coupant l'intervention de son serviteur pour le dissuader de continuer sa phrase. Ce dernier souffla de dépit une fois de plus, contrarié. '_Je sens que cette journée va être excellente_'.

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil commençaient à s'étendre doucement sur les terres gelées de Camelot, de ce <em>long<em> mois de décembre.

Arthur et Merlin trottaient doucement vers la forêt d'Ascetir. Il avait fallu au Roi un certain temps avant d'autoriser son valet à prendre son propre cheval et le laisser monter sur ce dernier. Le jeune magicien ne comprit pas réellement le comportement craintif et pour le moins tourmenté de son ami à son égard. Mais en aucun cas il ne voulait chevaucher sur la monture d'Arthur, _avec_ Arthur. '_Absolument hors de question !_'.

Donc après un compromis futile, Merlin eût la permission de prendre et monter sa jument personnelle, avec tout de même un certain nombre de précautions pour le moins embarrassantes. Le fait qu'Arthur le soulève lui-même pour l'asseoir sur son animal avant de l'attacher pour le sécuriser, faisaient parti de l'une de ces _actions préventives malaisées_. Sans un mot du Roi, pour une éventuelle compréhension de son valet sur ses actes étranges, ils partirent tous les deux sous le soleil encore discret.

- « **Allez-vous rester tout le voyage… muet ?** » Demanda Merlin après un bon moment de route dans un silence total.

- « **Tes babillages incessants compenseront largement ma faible élocution…**

**- Vous ne voulez donc pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans votre tête de cuillère royale?**

**- Non.**

**- Ah. D'accord ! Parce que j'aurais pourtant quelques questions concernant vos agissements particuliers depuis votre réveil ce matin…**

- …

**- Oui, euh, notamment sur … tout ! En fait tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous avez ouvert les yeux, _sans parler de vos paroles_, m'a semblé… enfin je dirais que c'était à la limite de …**

**- Hé bien lance-toi Merlin…**

- … **l'aliénation mentale !**

**- Autre chose ? **

**- Vous m'avez dit que vous m'expliqueriez tout en temps voulu…**

**- En effet.**

**- Donc ?**

**- Comme tu viens si bien de le dire Merlin, 'en temps voulu'… et ce n'est pas le cas !** »

Devant le manque d'efficacité évidente de ses questions et de son ton sarcastique, le jeune magicien opta pour le regard persistant de ses yeux de chiens battu vers son ami non réceptif.

- « **Aurais-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous aurait contrarié Sire ?** »

Au ton de sa voix, Arthur sut très bien que Merlin était passé en mode _chiot abandonné_, et qu'il le fixait de ses yeux bleus intenses et larmoyants. Il ne put s'empêcher tout de même de tourner la tête vers son serviteur, et ne put donc résister à cette expression désespérément attristée.

- « **Non, tu n'as rien fait …**

**- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à mes questions alors ?**

**- Je ne peux pas… pas tout de suite…**

**- Mais pouvez-vous au moins me dire où l'on va et à quoi va servir la potion que vous avez demandé à Gaius… ?**

**- Si je te le dis, est-ce que tu cesseras de me poser toutes ces questions avec ce regard affligé ?**

**- Quel regard affligé ?**

**- Celui que tu as maintenant, celui qui te fait penser que je ne pourrai résister à te répondre…**

**- C'est le cas ?**

**- Oui ! Non ! Merlin !**

**- D'accord d'accord, plus de questions et plus de regard _affligé… _Alors ?**

**- Nous allons à la lisière de la forêt d'Ascetir… récupérer les morceaux d'un bâton que je dois absolument réparer…**

**- Quoi ? Quel bâton ?**

**- Celui du sorcier que nous avons croisé dans cette grotte.**

**- Ankou ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi dites-vous 'les morceaux' ? Pourquoi seraient-ils dans la forêt d'Ascetir ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous de toute façon récupérer '**_**des bouts'**_** de bâton ? **» Lorsque Merlin vit Arthur serrer les dents et fermer les yeux, il grimaça, désolé « **Trop de questions ?**

Le Roi acquiesça d'un signe de tête nonchalamment.

- « **Et pour la potion alors ?** » Continua le valet sans se dégonfler après un temps, plus que futile, de silence.

- « **Elle va me permettre d'attirer et faire apparaitre l'Ankou ?**

**- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Comment une potion va faire apparaitre un sorcier ?**

**- Parce que le sorcier en question n'en est pas réellement un, c'est un spectre qui récolte des âmes…**

**- Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Avez-vous fait des recherches ? Et pourquoi…**

**- Merlin !**

**- Ah oui, désolé, plus de questions… **» Le jeune magicien se tût pendant quelques secondes mais après un temps excessivement court il reprit, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa patience «** Mais quand vous dites que c'est un spectre qui récupère des âmes et que cette potion va vous permettre de l'attirer… vous voulez dire que vous allez utiliser ce poison pour tuer quelqu'un afin de faire apparaitre cet homme ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Quoi ? Qui ?**

**- Toi.** »


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 ^^_

_Donc, ben, comme vous pouvez le devinez y a légère réaction de Merlin et c'est aussi le chap de la résolution du premier problème… bon je vous en dis pas plus, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^_

_En tous cas merci à tous pour vos messages et à tous ceux qui 'arrivent à lire et à suivre' cette fic ;op_

_(Accessoirement, je suis en train de traduire cet EV en Anglais – loin d'être simple c't'histoire - et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un béta reader…Anglais pour savoir si ce que j'ai fait est 'compréhensible ', donc si quelqu'un connait une personne susceptible de m'aider, je suis preneuse ^^)_

_Enjoy ^^_

14

* * *

><p>Devant l'aveu de son ami, Merlin resta coi, la bouche ouverte, un mélange d'incompréhension, d'inquiétude, de colère mais surtout de tristesse. '<em>Il n'avait pas réellement dit qu'il allait le tuer, si ?'<em>

- « **Vous dîtes ça pour me faire peur, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non.**

**- Vous voulez réellement me tuer dans le simple but de chasser un homme parce qu'il pratique la magie ? **»Commença le jeune magicien, totalement abasourdi, ne pouvant contrôler son débit de paroles comme à chaque fois que sa nervosité l'emporte sur sa raison.

_**- Merlin…**_

**- Oui, d'accord, il n'a pas l'air très amical, et peut-être qu'il tue des gens mais ça reste encore à prouver parce que jusque-là il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez…**

_**- Merlin…**_

**- Après tout, on ne sait même pas où vous êtes allé chercher que cet 'Ankou' était un 'spectre' qui récoltait des âmes, franchement…**

_**- Merlin…**_

**- C'est insensé, vous vous réveillez et vous vous dites : '_et si je sacrifiais ce pauvre Merlin dans le but d'assouvir ma vengeance contre la magie.'_**

_**- Merlin…**_

**- J'arrive pas à croire que vous voulez me tuer, d'accord je ne suis peut-être pas le serviteur idéal, j'ai fait des erreurs mais j'ai toujours été là dans les moments les plus difficiles, et j'avais pensé qu'après ces années j'étais devenu… votre ami et…**

**- STOP !** » Arthur souffla et prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de ce détendre « **Tu as encore ce regard affligé Merlin…**

**- Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?**

**- Non. Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre, tu remarquerais que j'ai demandé deux fioles à Gaius, une pour le poison et une pour l'antidote.**

**- Alors quoi, vous voulez me ressusciter après m'avoir tué ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est… mieux. … Mais vous voulez quand même risquer ma vie pour …**

**- Si tu veux tout savoir je le fais pour te sauver la vie au contraire ! D'accord ?… Je te demande juste de me faire confiance Merlin… Et ce n'est pas la peine de me poser d'autres questions car je ne répondrai plus à aucune d'entre-elles, regard affligé ou non.**

**- Mais…**

**- Ça suffit, tais-toi,… nous sommes arrivés.** » Fit Arthur en descendant de son cheval et délassant les sangles qui attachaient son servant à sa propre monture, mais évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de ce dernier.

Merlin, toujours hors de lui, s'apprêta donc à descendre lui aussi de sa jument mais dans sa lancée il se prit le pied dans l'étrier et tomba la tête la première vers la roche. Il crut sa dernière heure venue mais des bras puissants le rattrapèrent à temps avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment la pierre.

- « **Tu ne peux pas faire attention Merlin ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu meures en tombant de ton cheval…. Tiens-tu réellement à la vie pour être si maladroit ?** » Hurla Arthur en portant et serrant son ami contre lui, sentant que ses nerfs allaient lâcher de peur de perdre une fois de plus cet _empoté de serviteur_. « **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?** » Fit-il dans un souffle lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son ami le fixer étrangement.

**- « Vous pleurez ?**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi vos yeux brillent tellement alors ?**

**- C'est le soleil, il m'a ébloui… ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta vivacité d'esprit, Merlin.** »

Le Roi s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas relâché son étreinte de son servant, il s'éloigna alors avec hâte, l'air totalement imperturbable. « **Pour l'amour de Camelot, fais attention où tu mets les pieds… et reste à côté de moi !** » Fit-il, faussement autoritaire, en avançant doucement à travers les arbres.

Le jeune magicien restait complètement perdu face au comportement de son Souverain, il ne comprenait plus rien et ne put que suivre ce dernier dans sa tourmente silencieuse.

- « **Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.** » Chuchota le Roi, après quelques minutes de marche, en prenant place derrière un fourré avec son valet, scrutant les alentours discrètement.

- « **Qui donc ?**

**- Les mercenaires…**

**- Hein ? Quels mercenaires ?**

**- Ceux qui vont arriver…**

**- Quoi ? …Mais ?... Qu'est-ce que… ?**

**- La ferme Merlin, tu vas nous faire repérer !**

**- Mais enfin il n'y a personne ici à par nous et…** »

Arthur agrippa le bras de son valet et le tira avec lui au sol en entendant les multiples pas courir en leur direction. Il le fixa un moment, voyant que ce dernier grimaçait étrangement à l'approche des bandits.

- « **Quoi ?**

**- J'ai cette impression…**

**- Quelle impression ?**

**- Je ne sais pas,… ces mercenaires, cette clairière, … déjà vu…**

**- C'est ton imagination Merlin.**

**- Peut-être mais...**

**- Silence !**»Le Roi mit alors promptement sa main sur la bouche de son valet « **Surtout ne bouge plus.** » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui encerclant la tête de son bras en voyant les bandits se rapprocher dangereusement.

Des dizaines d'hommes armés passèrent juste à côté d'eux sans remarquer pour autant leur présence, à leur plus grand soulagement. Le jeune Souverain attendit patiemment plusieurs minutes après le passage des renégats, s'assurant que ces derniers soient à bonne distance et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas sur leurs pas pour les massacrer.

- « **ou…ffez a...otr…ain…**

**- Quoi ? **» Demanda le Roi sans regarder son valet, scrutant les environs de son regard bleu, à l'affût du danger.

- « **otr…ain !**

**- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu d…** ? » S'enquit Arthur tournant sa tête vers un Merlin incompréhensible. Se rendant alors compte qu'il n'avait pas encore relâché son emprise, il retira sa main hâtivement de la bouche de son ami. _Oups._

- « **Vous m'étouffez avec votre main !** » Répéta Merlin, malgré le fait qu'il soit enfin libre, en prenant tout de même une grande inspiration.

- « **Désolé…**

**- Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Comment saviez-vous que ces bandits passeraient par ici ?**

**- La chance j'imagine…** » Lança Arthur, désopilant, en se relevant doucement de derrière le fourré.

Merlin serra les dents devant la réponse _non satisfaisante_ de son Roi, toujours allongé sur le sol rocailleux et terreux, le regardant partir, furibond, vers la clairière, d'un pas assuré. Il le rejoignit, et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retourner face à lui.

- « **J'en peux plus…dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !**

**- Au cas où tu ne le saurais toujours pas, c'est moi le Roi et c'est moi qui donne des ordres…**

**- Oh, je le sais très bien, rassurez-vous !... Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe…**_**Monseigneur**_** !** »

Arthur sourit ironiquement, dépité. Merlin ne changerait jamais, toujours cette insolence et ce franc-parler qu'aucun autre valet n'oserait jamais utiliser… mais c'est ce qui le rendait si exceptionnel à ses yeux.

- « **Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer…**

**- Ben j'ai tout mon temps moi !**

**- Non, en fait tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, et c'est bien le problème…**

**- Encore une énigme… parfait !** » Hurla le jeune magicien en levant les bras au ciel.

- « **D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi, veux-tu ?**

**- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Vous vous réveillez en marmonnant des questions étranges, vous ne me permettez pas de marcher tout seul dans le palais, vous demandez des potions à Gaius, dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, _pour me tuer… et me ressusciter_, vous me portez sur mon cheval et m'y attachez, vous réagissez comme si vous saviez d'avance ce qui va se passer, vous parlez de cet Ankou comme si vous le connaissiez parfaitement et vous dites des choses qui n'ont absolument aucun sens…**

**- Ça y est, tu as fini ?**

**- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que …**

**- Tu meurs Merlin ! **» Cria Arthur, coupant la parole de son ami, en lui prenant ses épaules d'un geste désespéré « **Je revis ce jour, encore et encore et il se termine inexorablement par ta mort !** » Finit-il, tremblant, en fixant son ami dans les yeux, la souffrance se reflétant dans son regard humide.

Merlin resta bouche bée. '_Ça explique un certain nombre de choses en effet…' _Il garda son regard fixé dans celui de son Roi, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affecté avant.

- « **Mais… je… enfin…comment… ?**

**- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer pour le moment, je te demande juste de me faire confiance et d'arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions… s'il te plait.** » Fit Arthur doucement, en relâchant les épaules de son ami, et se retournant vers la clairière « **Le bâton ne va probablement pas tarder à apparaitre, la bataille n'avait pas duré longtemps…**

**- La bataille ?** »

Arthur souffla dépité.

- « **Euh... je devrais peut-être me taire maintenant ?** » Lança Merlin d'une grimace désolée devant son ami silencieux.

Le Roi ne tiqua même pas à la dernière remarque de son valet, il scruta le sol à la recherche des fameux morceaux du sceptre. Quelque minute plus tard, deux larges baguettes grises apparurent dans un rayon de lumières sur le sol de la clairière à seulement deux pas du Souverain qui s'agenouilla pour prendre les bâtons en mains.

Il déglutit difficilement, tourna sa tête vers Merlin, le regarda étrangement puis inspira et expira bruyamment en remettant son attention sur le sceptre fracturé. Il allait commettre l'irréparable, enfreindre l'une des lois les plus importante de son royaume, utiliser la magie. _Pour Merlin et pour Camelot. _

- « _**Beb…bo de þe ar…ari san re fe… feo ormi …an **__». _

Rien ne se produisit.

- « _**Bebo de þe ar…ari san refe… o ormian! **__». _Réitéra Arthur en essayant une meilleure prononciation.

- « **Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **» S'indigna Merlin en entendant la pseudo formule des lèvres de son Roi « **Vous énoncez un sort ? Vous faites de la… de la …magie ? **

**- Je n'ai pas le choix Merlin, c'est la seule solution…**

**- Mais…**

**- Fais-moi confiance ! **_… __**Il faut que j'y arrive**_**.** » Et il retenta la formule, mais toujours aucun changement, toujours un sceptre… en deux morceaux.

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Arthur, Roi de Camelot, s'essayait à la magie. Contre toute attente il resta pétrifié… de bonheur. C'était peut-être le début de la fin des mensonges pour lui, peut-être qu'il était finalement en train de devenir ce Roi espéré, celui qui autoriserait la pratique de la magie, celui qui l'accepterait comme il était, sans peur de la potence. Il sourit timidement, perdu dans ses pensées, une larme futile lui coulant sur sa joue rosie. Seulement ses douces rêveries furent interrompues par le cri de colère d'Arthur qui n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à reformer le bâton malgré sa persistance à la diction du sort. Le sourire du servant se transforma alors vite en grimace lorsque la voix de Gaius s'insinua dans sa tête '_Arthur ne parviendra pas à reforger le sceptre par magie, il n'a aucune expérience…c'est toi qui devra le faire…_'

_Pourquoi entendait-il cette phrase en pensée, son tuteur ne lui avait pourtant jamais dit ça ?_ En voyant son Roi ainsi hystérique, Merlin ne se posa pas plus de questions et se positionna rapidement juste derrière son ami.

- « **Je pense que vous devriez fermer les yeux pour vous concentrer et énoncer le sort plus fort !**

**- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce tu y connais toi en magie ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de fermer les yeux et de hurler cette satanée formule magique va m'aider à reformer ce machin !**

**- J'ai déjà vu des sorciers le faire…** » Fit le jeune magicien sur la défensive.

- « **Comment ça ? Quels sorciers ? Tu connais des sorciers ? tu m'as caché des …**

**- Non, non! Je parle des sorciers que votre père a fait exécuter, certains d'entres eux avaient lancé des sorts et …** » Essaya d'argumenter désespérément le serviteur s'enfonçant dans une parade sans queue ni tête.

- « **C'est bon, c'est bon, on n'a pas le temps de tergiverser là-dessus de toute manière, je vais le tenter à **_**ta**_** façon… ça ne coûte rien d'essayer…** »

Arthur ferma donc les paupières, rassembla les deux morceaux du sceptre de ses mains et inspira grandement. Pendant ce temps, Merlin toujours dans le dos de son souverain, plaça sa main en avant et se concentra le plus possible attendant que son ami ne dicte la formule pour que lui-même puisse la chuchoter sans que son Roi ne l'entende.

- « _**BEBE ODE BEA RI ISAN REFEO ORMIAN**_**!** » Hurla Arthur sans se préoccuper de son ami derrière lui.

- « _**Bebeode þe arisan refeormian**_» Murmura alors Merlin exactement au même moment. Ses Yeux se tintèrent d'illumination d'or, et une lumière aveuglante jaillit, pour ensuite être absorbée par la pierre noire au sommet du bâton, en quelques secondes.

Le sceptre était reformé. Plus aucune trace de fracture.

- « **J'ai réussi, oh regarde Merlin, j'ai réussi, j'ai '**_**recollé**_**' ce satané machin… par la magie, j'ai réussi, c'est incroyable, j'ai réussi !** » S'exclama Arthur en se relevant d'un bond, le bâton à la main, la fierté s'imprégnant sur son visage jovial.

Seulement il n'eût aucune réponse de son ami qui se tenait pourtant juste derrière lui. Il se retourna alors pour comprendre le silence de son serviteur et se retrouva face à un visage livide.

- « **Merlin ?** » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- « **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ?**

**- Ces images… dans ma tête ? C'est horrible !** »

Le jeune magicien tomba à genoux et déversa le contenu de son estomac sur la terre brulée. Arthur se précipita à ses côtés, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire pour soulager son ami.

- « **Qu'est-ce que tu vois Merlin ?**

**- Moi ! … Et je meurs, … de plusieurs façons différentes !** ».


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15 ! Bon ça sent bon la fin quand même !on y arrive, on y arrive…_

_Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai réécrit le plus de fois sachant que le but du jeu c'est l'incertitude des décisions de mes deux choupinoux… j'en dis pas plus vous aller découvrir ce bord… bazar par vous-même ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui continuent de le faire ^w^_

_Tanks a lot pour mes reviewers de chocs !_

_(Pensez à moi si vous connaissez un béta en anglais ^^)_

_Enjoy ^^_

15

* * *

><p>Si Arthur ne voulait pas donner de détails sur tous ces derniers jours, la réaction de Merlin face aux évènements ne pouvait pas être plus accablante. Car en dépit du fait que le Roi se refusait à croire que son ami voyait dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé durant ces damnées <em>mêmes<em> journées, il était inéluctable que c'était pourtant le cas. Il les revivait en marche arrière et en accéléré, tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans les moindres détails, la souffrance morale, la douleur physique et la mort, inexorablement.

- « **Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. … C'est pourtant moi qui ai reformé le bâton, tu n'aurais pas dû être affecté de la sorte.** » Commença le Souverain en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami au sol dans le simple but de le rassurer.

Le jeune magicien ferma les yeux douloureusement_. Voilà donc la réponse_. _C'était lui, et pas Arthur, qui avait réparé ce satané sceptre et c'était donc lui qui avait subi les conséquences de la reprise 'normale' du temps_.

- « **J'aurais jamais pensé prier pour ça un jour mais…Merlin s'il te plait, dis quelque chose ! **» Continua Arthur fixant son serviteur horriblement muet.

Le valet secoua légèrement la tête comme pour s'enlever ces images de sa mémoire et essaya d'afficher une mine plus 'vivace'. _Pas probant_. Il se releva, toujours un peu tremblant face à son ami, et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, essayant par quelconque mimique faciale de détendre son Roi presque aussi pâle que lui.

- « **J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez frappé…**

**- Hein ? De tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces horribles **_**mêmes**_** jours, tu n'as retenu que le fait que… je t'ai frappé ?** »

Merlin sourit franchement devant le comportement outré de son ami. L'inquiétude avait laissé place à l'offense car Arthur plongeait toujours la tête la première dans ses sarcasmes amicaux. Le fait était que le jeune magicien ne voulait en aucun cas faire transparaitre la détresse qu'il venait de ressentir en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces terribles dernières journées, et préférait amplement faire grogner le Roi plutôt que de l'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Et sa technique était infaillible, _enfin avec Arthur du moins._

- « **Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer à Camelot maintenant que nous savons que le cours du temps est revenu à la normale…**» Fit-il en commençant à repartir en sens inverse, innocent.

- «** Non ! On n'en a pas encore fini…**

**- Arthur, … je pense que d'attirer un spectre, collecteur d'âmes, n'est pas réellement la meilleure des idées. » **Finit le jeune magicien sur la défensive, se rappelant de leurs conversations des jours précédents et connaissant maintenant réellement leur ennemi commun.

- «** Si on ne le fait pas, tu mourras Merlin…**

**- Mais ma vie ne vaut pas que vous preniez autant de risques, … cet Ankou tue des gens !... on ne peut pas lui faire confiance _Je ne pourrai même pas vous défendre puisque je serai momentanément…mort._… Et s'il vous prenait pour cible ? **

**- Ça n'arrivera pas.** » Mentit Arthur en se retournant, faisant semblant de scruter les environs, dans le seul but de ne pas croiser le regard de son ami « **En plus je me suis ... habitué à t'avoir dans mes pattes, et c'est extrêmement difficile de trouver un valet à moitié compétent, je pense t'avoir déjà dit cela…**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais, rappelle-toi que c'est moi le Roi et donc c'est moi qui…**

**- Décide ! Oui, j'aurais du mal à l'oublier ! **» Céda Merlin en abandonnant sa fausse expression mortifiée.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se regarder. Merlin pouvait voir parfaitement l'inquiétude de son ami se dégager de ses yeux bleus clairs imposants… ainsi que sa détermination caractérielle. Il savait qu'il pourrait dire quoi que ce soit, Arthur ne changerait pas d'avis, _c'était une vraie tête de mule royale_ et quand il décidait quelque chose, il s'y tenait inévitablement, … encore plus quand il s'agissait de vie ou de mort de l'un de ses sujets… _et_ _surtout de lui, semblait-il_.

- « **Bien ! **» Fit le jeune magicien qui déclara forfait «** Je crois, dans ce cas,** **qu'il serait temps de passer à la suite du plan avant qu'un faisan ne m'attaque lâchement et ne m'éventre !** » Lança-t-il ironique en essayant de trouver une manière de mourir aussi farfelue que de se faire dévorer par un chien, piétiner par un cheval ou empoisonner avec du safran… _sans parler de l'auto-combustion par un sort raté._

Arthur reprit son teint livide en fouillant dans sa sacoche et ressortit les deux petites fioles qu'il toisa du regard. Il déglutit difficilement avant de remonter la tête à la recherche des yeux de Merlin, qui lui, restait droit comme un piquet, une expression moyennement décontractée sur son visage juvénile. La partie la plus difficile était à venir et Arthur, en tenant dans ses mains les deux bouteilles, se dit qu'il n'était, en fait, pas si certain d'y arriver. '_Peut-être que Merlin peut échapper à la mort si je le protège ardemment ? Peut-être que ces potions ne sont pas nécessaires ? Et s'il s'était trompé et qu'il fallait lui donner le contrepoison plus tôt ? Et si ce spectre refusait sa proposition ? Et si…' _Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête comme si l'espoir était devenu son plus grand ennemi.

- « **Si vous ne voulez pas '**_**vous chercher un autre valet'**_**, il est temps pour moi de trinquer.**» Lança Merlin, une fois de plus le sourire aux lèvres, pour décontracter l'ambiance, en scrutant son Roi. Il reprit toutefois avec plus de sérieux. « **Maintenant que le sceptre est réparé, vous passerez inévitablement à la journée de demain Arthur,… quoiqu'il arrive ! **»Et par cela, il voulait dire '_avec ou sans lui'_.

**- Je sais…** » Chuchota le Souverain qui comprit immédiatement l'allusion.

Merlin restait dubitatif. Il savait que prendre cette potion était un grand risque, mais ses chances de survie, malgré qu'elles soient minces, étaient plus grandes que de rester sans rien faire, car de toute façon c'est la mort qui remporterait le jeu, quoiqu'il se passe, avant la fin de la journée. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon d'agir d'Arthur, pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas tout simplement la potion pour en finir une fois pour toutes. Après tout, plus ils attendaient et plus les risques d'accidents malencontreux étaient grands. Il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs confus, Merlin n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui 'clochait'. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi le plan consistait. Il savait seulement qu'il devait prendre le poison pour arrêter les battements de son cœur, le rendant mort aux yeux de l'Ankou pour l'attirer, et qu'Arthur devait lui donner le contrepoison en un temps record pour éviter qu'il ne meure définitivement. Mais entre les deux prises de potions, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait se passer, il ne savait pas comment Arthur empêcherait ce spectre de récolter son âme malgré tout. _Et ça, ça n'était vraiment pas bon signe._

- « **Comment allez-vous faire ? Je veux dire quand je serais 'potentiellement' mort, quel est le plan pour convaincre Ankou de me laisser tranquille ?** **Vous avez dit hier,… enfin hier d'aujourd'hui, enfin … bref vous avez dit que Gaius et vous, aviez trouvé le moyen d'empêcher ma mort… Allez-vous menacer ce spectre ? De quelle manière ? Allez-vous le tuer ? Est-ce possible… ?**

**- C'est sans importance Merlin.** » Le coupa le Roi qui commençait à s'agiter aux nouvelles questions de son ami. _Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait essayer et suivre le plan, lui donner la potion… et maintenant, avant que cet idiot ne comprenne réellement ses intentions._

- « **Oui, c'est ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois, … et par pitié ne dites pas '**_**fais-moi confiance**_**'.** »

Le Souverain sourit légèrement énonçant sans conteste le '_fais-moi confiance_' sans qu'il n'ouvre le moins du monde la bouche. Merlin souffla dépité. _C'était lui qui sauvait la situation d'habitude, c'était lui qui protégeait Arthur, et pas l'inverse_. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. _Mais quoi ?_

- « ** J'ai besoin de savoir ! » **Lança Merlin sur les nerfs.

- « **Et j'ai besoin que tu prennes cette potion…** » Répondit Arthur en tendant, cette fois, la fiole à son servant avec entrain, ne lui laissant guère l'opportunité de réfléchir d'avantage.

Lorsque le magicien vit que son Roi avait changé brusquement d'expression, qu'il se montrait pressant, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'essayer de le sauver, son ami lui cachait quelque chose et ça n'annonçait, décidément, rien de bon.

- «** Arthur, je comprends qu'après m'avoir vu mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, vous vous dîtes que vous n'avez pas vécu tout ça pour 'prendre un autre serviteur' en définitive mais …**

_**- Merlin s'il te plait…**_

**- Vous n'avez pas à me regarder mourir cette fois… demain sera un jour différent maintenant… et c'est ça le plus important … **

_**- Arrête par pitié…**_

**- Repartez pour Camelot et laissez-moi ici… je me débrouillerai.**

**- Tu te débrouilleras ? … Non Merlin, tu mourras !**

**- Et ? Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ça aurait pu être demain…**

**- Je ne peux l'accepter.**

**- Il va pourtant le falloir ! Vous ne pouvez prendre des risques inutiles pour un serviteur, vous êtes Roi ! **»Gronda le servant essayant de pousser son ami à la colère dans le simple but qu'il le laisse à son propre sort, le protégeant ainsi une dernière fois.

- «** Tu es le plus lamentable valet qu'il n'est jamais existé à Camelot, le plus insupportable moulin à paroles que je connaisse, probablement même le plus pitoyable maladroit de tous les hommes sur ce royaume, sans parler de ton manque évident d'auto-préservation ! … Mais non Merlin, je ne te laisserai pas ici… et en aucun cas je ne te laisserai mourir ! **»Vociféra Arthur fixant, éprouvé, son ami, les yeux luisants mais décidés. « **Prends cette potion…maintenant !**

**- Par pitié ne faites rien d'irréfléchi ! **»Le pria le jeune sorcier qui avait toujours cet horrible mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

- «** Tu me connais Merlin…**

_**- Ben oui justement !**_

**- En fait c'était mieux quand tu ne te souvenais de rien de la journée précédente…** » Marmonna le Roi en serrant les dents et en affichant un sourire forcé. « **La potion… ! S'il te plait ?**» Insista-t-il en avançant la fiole un peu plus vers son valet.

Merlin abdiqua définitivement et souffla bruyamment. Il obéit malgré tout et attrapa nonchalamment la petite bouteille dans la main d'Arthur. Il retira alors le minuscule bouchon de liège et afficha un sourire contrarié à l'adresse de son ami.

- « **Si… si ça devait mal se passer… si vous ne me donnez pas le contrepoison à temps ou si je mourrais de toute manière par n'importe quel moyen qu'il soit… j'aimerais vous dire que… que…**

**- Arrête Merlin, tu veux ? Je te rappelle que je …t'ai vu …mourir…plusieurs fois et je sais exactement ce que tu penses et ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire alors… **»Arthur déglutit, sentant que ses joues commençaient à le bruler avec embarras «** Juste… merci Merlin… **

**- Non, j'allais dire : ne prenez simplement pas un lèche-botte de valet pour me remplacer… ça ne ferait qu'accentuer votre crétinerie royale. **» Sourit le jeune magicien en portant la fiole à ses lèvres.

Il n'avait, de toute manière, besoin de rien d'autre que de son regard pour exprimer ses sentiments et Arthur le 'décryptait' très bien.

Le Roi lui rendit alors son sourire, _et son regard_, puis afficha toutefois une fausse mine boudeuse devant l'habituelle injure, avant de reprendre avec pondération.

- «** De toute façon tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais m'en assurer Merlin.** »

'_Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur'_. Le liquide âpre coulait doucement dans la gorge du serviteur, brulant férocement chaque paroi que le poison touchait inévitablement. Et c'est au moment où il sentit que ses membres l'abandonnaient, qu'il se rappela désespérément ce qu'il avait oublié, la chose qui le faisait douter, la réponse à son mauvais pressentiment, cette phrase, cette question, innocente mais cruciale dans la bouche de son ami, une simple demande d'Arthur à son réveil : '_Et si c'était toi qui étais Roi et que je ne sois que ton valet, donnerais-tu ta vie pour me sauver ?' _À ce moment précis Merlin voulut crier mais aucun son ne pouvait plus sortir de sa bouche ses craintes étaient confirmées, _il aurait dû insister d'avantage pour qu'il le laisse mourir définitivement_, il savait maintenant que son ami allait marchander son âme contre la sienne. '_NON !'_

Une larme éphémère coula lentement le long de sa joue froide, une requête silencieuse à son Roi qui le fixait douloureusement; il était déjà trop tard, les battements de son cœur ralentissaient férocement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils ne résonnent plus du tout dans sa poitrine.

Arthur ferma les yeux et encercla une fois de plus son compagnon éteint de ses bras puissants lors de son ultime souffle. Rien qu'à son dernier regard, encore embué, il savait que son ami avait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire Mais il lui devait bien ça… '_Pour Merlin'_.


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16, avant dernier chap…_

_Ça se complique pour notre Roi préféré… ^w^_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui ont un ÉNORME impact sur ma santé mentale ^^_

_J'espère que ce chap va vous plaire…_

_Enjoy ^^_

16

* * *

><p>Il comptait déjà dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. C'était le moment : le moment d'être digne, le moment d'être ce Roi fort et humble, le moment de donner sa vie royale pour préserver celle d'un simple sujet - <em>enfin pas si 'simple' que ça<em> - le moment qui prouvait à quel point Merlin était important pour lui…. c'était lemoment, c'était… _ce_ moment.

Lorsqu'il sentit le vent glacial caresser vicieusement ses cheveux blonds, Arthur comprit qu'il arrivait. La vieille charrette grinçait déjà dans ses oreilles tout comme les battements au galop de son propre cœur. Il déposa doucement la tête de son ami sur le sol, lui jeta un dernier regard affectif et se retourna pour faire face à son sombre destin. Il était là, toujours drapé de son linceul noir, l'air acariâtre et pernicieux. Cet homme, ce spectre qui avait chamboulé sa vie et celle de son servant.

Le Roi ne perdit pas une seconde de plus de ses regards acrimonieux, le temps filait déjà bien trop rapidement, et il ne pouvait gâcher ces quelques secondes à détester _cette chose_ silencieusement.

- « **Retouchez-le et annulez sa mort !** » Lança-t-il autoritaire en pointant son doigt vers son servant.

- « **Pourquoi ferais-je cela… Monseigneur ?**

**- Si vous le faites, je vous redonnerai votre bâton et vous pourrez repartir sans plus d'encombres de notre part.**

**- C'est vous qui avez cassé mon sceptre, et c'est donc vous qui êtes responsable de ce qui s'est passé… pas moi.**

**- Vous avez pris Merlin pour cible au départ,… et je ne peux le permettre !**

**- Mais c'est vous qui êtes venus dans ma caverne en premier lieu…** » Répondit Ankou posément avec un léger sourire de ses lèvres noires.

- « **Nous ne savions pas que vous y étiez, et il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça !**

**- Tout comme les autres âmes que j'ai récoltées, mais elles se trouvaient seulement aux mauvais endroits, aux mauvais moments… tout comme votre… _valet_.**

**- Ce n'est donc qu'une question de … malchance ?** » Hurla maintenant Arthur qui perdait patience.

- « **La Mort réclame un tribut annuel, si le quota n'est pas atteint, c'est mon 'travail' d'assurer la remise en ordre des choses…**

**- La remise en ordre ?**

**- Je n'ai que ce mois de l'année pour récolter le bon nombre d'âmes manquantes… heureusement pour vous, maintes batailles et guerres ont largement contribué à la baisse significative de ce '**_**manque**_**' cette année…** » Lança le spectre en riant sournoisement cette fois.

Arthur serra les dents, la conversation ne menait à rien et le temps lui échappait inexorablement. Il sortit la deuxième fiole de sa petite sacoche, prêt à donner l'antidote à Merlin quoiqu'il se passe.

- « **Retouchez Merlin ou vous ne reverrez jamais ce damné sceptre !**

**- Vos menaces sont totalement insignifiantes pour moi… **_**Sire**_**…** » Ankou releva légèrement la tête et en un claquement de doigts, le bâton… et la fiole… se retrouvèrent dans sa main alors que l'ouvrier de la mort faisait comprendre au Roi qu'il était totalement impuissant face à lui, de ses mimiques malsaines.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses mains vides et celles de son ennemi, comblées. « **NON !** ».

- « **Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi, aucune influence, aucune autorité, pas la moindre aptitude de décision… vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un piètre mortel, donc rien qui ne m'affecte en somme…** » Reprit le spectre d'un air malin, en s'approchant sournoisement du corps allongé. « **Mais … merci d'avoir réparé mon sceptre…sans votre aide mon 'commerce' aurait sombré… **» Fit-il ironiquement.

Arthur déglutit difficilement, l'espoir de sortir, Merlin et lui, indemnes de cette histoire, était réduit à néant. Il savait qu'il en arriverait là, même s'il avait essayé de marchander autre chose que son âme, il n'y avait plus que cette dernière 'chance' pour sauver son ami. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce 'mort-vivant' accepte l'accord qu'il allait passer.

- « **J'offre mon âme en échange de celle de Merlin !** » Lança-t-il promptement en se plaçant entre l'Ankou et son servant.

- « **Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien… quel sens du sacrifice pour un simple… valet !**

**- Il est aussi mon ami et m'a déjà sauvé la vie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui…**

**- Comme c'est 'majestueux' de votre part … Mais il m'appartient désormais !**

**- Je suis Roi, mon âme doit probablement valoir bien plus que celle d'un… serviteur !** » Arthur avait eu du mal à sortir cette phrase, car en aucun cas il ne pensait qu'un homme valait plus qu'un autre uniquement parce qu'il était né noble ou non. _Même s'il adorait rabaisser Merlin de n'importe quelle façon qu'il soit, lui prouvant en définitive qu'il lui portait de l'attention,_ il croyait en l'égalité. Mais au moment présent, ses convictions n'apporteraient rien d'autre que l'effet inverse de ce qu'il désirait.

- « **Seulement l'âme de ce **_**servant**_** n'est peut-être pas aussi anodine que vous semblez bien le reconnaitre…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Peut-être que ce jeune homme a plus d'importance que vous ne pouvez le penser…** » Lança le spectre qui savait depuis le début que Merlin était un sorcier… _et peut-être même un puissant._

- « **Évidemment qu'il en a, sinon je n'échangerais pas ma vie contre la sienne ! Mais vous devez admettre que mon âme serait une belle prise, bien meilleure que celle-là…** » Continua le Roi sur un ton qui se voulait arrogant. Il prit tout de même une grande inspiration, affichant sans conteste son impatience et son inquiétude face à la stressante situation. Le fait était que le temps continuait de courir et il ne restait plus qu'un très court instant avant Merlin ne soit mort définitivement et que ce spectre ne lui dérobe son âme.

- « **Je dois admettre que votre offre m'est alléchante. Vous êtes Arthur Pendragon, Souverain de Camelot, le Roi qui est destiné à unifier Albion…** »

'_Le Roi qui est destiné à quoi ? _'. Arthur grimaça, il ne comprenait rien aux divagations de l'Ankou. Il avait pourtant déjà cru entendre Merlin lui susurrer qu'il serait un jour un grand Roi, au futur prometteur. Mais avec sa 'sagesse' maladroite, son ami ne faisait que le réconforter durant un moment difficile. Il secoua la tête, effaçant les multiples questions qui commençaient à émerger dans son esprit et reprit plus décidé que jamais.

- « **Si je suis destiné à devenir ce grand Roi dont vous me parlez, le poids de mon âme n'en est que plus enrichi ! **» Reprit-il sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait.

**- En effet… **» Acquiesça l'Ankou d'un mouvement de tête sommaire, perdant légèrement son sourire narquois devant cette offre, _il pouvait bien l'avouer_, très intéressante.

- « **Bien, dans ce cas… marquez mon âme, laissez celle de Merlin, et ensuite quittez les terres de Camelot ! …Ceci est ma dernière offre !** » Lança Arthur droit comme un piquet, aussi autoritaire qu'un Roi ne pouvait l'être. « **… Que répondez-vous ?... J'attends ! **»

Ankou se redressa haineux et malveillant, laissant entrapercevoir pour la première fois ce visage osseux d'homme putréfié. Arthur déglutit une fois de plus en apercevant la face infâme du spectre qui le toisait avec dédain. Ce dernier avança d'un pas et cracha un « **J'accepte !** » d'un sourire machiavélique.

Arthur s'écarta alors rapidement d'un pas tremblant sur le côté pour laisser le chemin libre, vers Merlin, au collecteur d'âmes. Le temps arrivait à son terme pour donner l'antidote à son ami avant qu'il ne passe définitivement dans les ténèbres.

- « **Retouchez-le… tout de suite!** » Pressa-t-il en montrant Merlin du doigt, une fois de plus.

Le spectre s'accroupit alors, s'aidant de son bâton, tourna son regard perfide vers le corps inanimé sur le sol et posa sa main sur le front du jeune magicien. Ce dernier resta tragiquement immobile même si Arthur avait eu l'impression que ses joues avaient rosies légèrement.

- « **Redonnez-moi la potion maintenant…** » Lança-t-il, regardant son ami allongé.

- « **Bien… Monseigneur…** » Répondit ce dernier pernicieux en se relevant, un rictus des plus funeste sur son faux visage d'homme. « **Tendez votre main** … » Fit-il en souriant.

_Plus moyen de revenir en arrière. C'était le moment._

Le Roi savait qu'en prenant la fiole, l'Ankou toucherait sa main et que sa mort serait alors programmée prématurément. Un pacte avec le diable pour lui, un soulagement divin pour Merlin.

Il obtempéra et tendit le bras devant lui.

Les yeux fixes sur le capuchon noir du linceul qui ondulait aux aléas du vent glacial, Arthur regardait s'approcher le spectre qui semblait flotter tel un fantôme au ralenti. Il ferma alors les yeux au moment où la petite bouteille touchait sa paume, et sentit à ce moment précis que son sang se figeait dans ses veines lorsque les doigts du collecteur d'âmes frôlèrent sa peau blanche. Il referma puissamment sa main sur la fiole comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui échappa pas une deuxième fois et tomba à genoux, tremblant sous la douleur glacée, le souffle court, au bord du malaise.

- « **Profitez des quelques heures qui vous restent… Monseigneur !** » Lança alors le spectre, dont le sourire noir aurait pu faire trembler la mort elle-même.

Arthur releva la tête, les yeux emplis de haine.

- « **On se reverra bientôt… très bientôt ! **» Finit Ankou en s'évaporant avec sa charrette, son bâton solidement ancré dans son poing osseux.

Le roi posa alors ses mains au sol, rabaissa la tête, sur le point de vomir trippes et boyaux devant la nausée qui l'habitait. Mais son regard se fixa aussitôt sur le corps inanimé à quelques pas de lui. Il se hâta pour se rendre aux côtés de Merlin, faisant abstraction de son mal-être. Ses doigts semblaient être pris de frénésie et il eût du mal à faire ressortir le petit bouchon de liège qui était solidement enfoncé dans le goulot de la fiole au creux de sa paume gelée. Il versa alors, toujours chancelant, les quelques gouttes du liquide bleu cristallin dans la bouche semi-ouverte de son serviteur et attendit impatient que les effets tellement désirés se fassent ressentir.

Seulement son ami restait horriblement immobile, pas de signe de réveil, pas de signe de respiration, pas de signe du tout.

- « **Non, non, il restait du temps… je t'ai donné l'antidote dans les temps**…**Allez !… Allez Merlin fait un effort, reviens…** » Lança-t-il la voix tremblante, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son serviteur.

Mais là encore rien ne se produisit. Le jeune magicien restait impassiblement mort.

- « **Ne me fais pas ce coup-là Merlin, je t'interdis d'abandonner, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que l'on meure tous les deux, tu m'entends !** » Hurla-t-il maintenant, en secouant le corps maigrichon telle une marionnette « **Je te préviens que même dans l'au-delà, tu n'auras de repos qu'au pilori que j'aurais monté spécialement pour toi! Reviens ! C'est un ordre espèce d'idiot écervelé maladroit ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir pour que tu te tournes les pouces en enfer… ! **»Arthur frappa une énième fois sur le buste de son valet de ses poings et posa ensuite son oreille sur sa poitrine, priant de pouvoir entendre les battements de son cœur. « **Allez quoi, vas-y, traite-moi d'abruti, d'andouille, de tête de cuillère, de tout ce que tu veux… mais pour l'amour de Camelot, Merlin, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, reviens… **» Finit-il, suppliant, en posant son front, cette fois, effondré, sur le bras de son serviteur, essoufflé de sa tentative de refaire battre ce cœur terriblement inerte. 'J_e vais me réveiller… c'est ça, je vais me réveiller et refaire ce jour de nouveau…_'. Il avait eu beau fermer les yeux, il restait inévitablement éveillé, à genoux près de son ami, mort, sur cette terre brulée.

C'est lorsqu'Arthur se laissa alors aller à ses propres larmes d'abandon, qu'il sentit la chaleur du bras de son ami irradier son visage. Il releva la tête, l'espoir se marquant sur ses yeux cernés, et fixa intransigeant le visage de Merlin. L'antidote n'avait pas un effet immédiat, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour agir mais _Arthur avait malencontreusement oublié ce détail…_

Le jeune mage bougea alors ses lèvres confusément pour laisser passer le faible souffle chaud d'une respiration timide. Ses paupières restaient fermées mais les battements de son cœur pouvaient se faire ressentir sous la main du Roi que ce dernier avait posé expressément sur son buste, pour s'assurer que la faible pulsation était réelle. Merlin était vivant,_ Dieu merci il était vivant_.

Arthur souffla bruyamment dans un franc sourire, comme s'il venait de retenir sa respiration pendant un temps infiniment long, et ses larmes de terreur se transformèrent en perles de soulagement. Il avait finalement réussi, _il avait réussi à le sauver…_

En voyant bouger son ami plus ardemment, le Roi s'empressa de sécher ses joues, _en aucun cas il ne devait faire voir à son serviteur à quel point il avait été affecté par sa 'presque' mort_. Il posa sa main dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser.

La vue de Merlin était encore floue et son anhélation brulait ardemment ses poumons mais contre toute attente … il respirait. Il avait l'impression qu'une masse d'arme se baladait dans sa tête et qu'un cheval piétinait sa cage thoracique, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce froid glacial qui irradiait son dos. Ce froid qu'il avait justement déjà ressenti comme si son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines, ce froid qui cette fois ne venait pas de son propre corps… mais de la main d'Arthur, posée entre ses omoplates. Il se redressa alors derechef, faisant complètement abstraction de sa faible condition physique et fixa son Roi dans les yeux. _Il était vivant … et c'était bien le problème_. Le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie et que son ami soit si froid ne signifiait qu'une chose.

- « **Qu'avez-vous fait ? Oh non, … qu'avez-vous fait ?** »


	18. Chapter 17

_Et voilà dernier chapitre, un poil plus long que les autres, il faut finir sans bâcler… enfin essayer ^^_

_(oui je sais on est que jeudi mais comme j'avais un peu de temps je me suis dit que j'allais poster mon dernier chap en avance ^^)_

_J'espère que cette fin ne va pas vous décevoir, sachant que c'est toujours facile de commencer une fic, et même si je savais comment j'allais la finir, ce n'est pas forcément évident de l'exprimer…_

_En tous cas merci aux lecteurs, aux alerteurs et aux favoriteurs ^^_

_Merci tout particulier à mes revieweurs de chocs : **Lydean** et **Lele-35** (qui ont commenté depuis le début ! quel courage ^^), **Stellina73**, **Anath63**, **Anonyme22**, **Anthales**, **florette**, **Xanaell**e, **videl04**, , **AnthaRosa**, **laelau40** et évidemment **Abeille** ! (J'espère que j'ai oublié personne ^^) Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires qui m'ont permis de ne pas sombrer en cette période creuse de Merlin ^w^_

_Assez papoté, je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chap… _

_Enjoy ^^_

17

* * *

><p><em>- « <strong>Qu'avez-vous fait ? Oh non, … qu'avez-vous fait ?<strong> »_

Merlin fixa son ami droit dans les yeux, sa respiration le faisait souffrir mais pas autant que cette sensation terrifiante qui lui susurrait qu'Arthur avait commis l'irréparable.

- «** Respire doucement Merlin, calme-toi ! Tu vas nous faire un malaise si tu continues à t'agiter comme ça…**

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me calmer ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait !**

**- Je t'ai sauvé la vie… _et je crois que ça vaut un merci, tu ne penses pas_ ?**

**- Non ! Vous avez échangé votre âme contre la mienne, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Ne sois pas ridicule Merlin. J'ai échangé… son bâton… contre ta vie …car elle ne vaut pas bien plus que cela…** » Minauda le Roi en souriant, faussement indifférent.

- « **Mensonge ! Il n'aurait jamais accepté…. Et pourquoi êtes-vous tellement glacé alors ?**

**- Je te rappelle que nous sommes au mois de décembre… le mois le plus froid de l'année ? ça te dit quelque chose ? Cette potion n'a pas pu endommager ton cerveau plus qu'il ne l'est déjà tout de même…**

**- Arrêtez vos sornettes, voulez-vous ! Vous êtes gelé ! Tout comme je l'étais quand cet Ankou m'a touché la première fois et qu'il a marqué mon âme… !** »

Arthur ne répondit pas cette fois et dévia son regard des yeux horrifiés de son servant, il se releva pour partir en sens inverse, vers leurs montures.

- « **Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose aussi stupide !** » Hurla alors Merlin colérique et désespéré.

- « **Je te demande pardon ?** » S'indigna maladroitement le blond en continuant sa marche, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de son ami qui le suivait, hors de lui.

- « **Vous êtes Roi ! Vous avez un devoir envers votre peuple ! Comment avez-vous pu l'abandonner comme cela ! Je croyais que Camelot passait avant tout… ?**

**- S'en est assez Merlin ! **» Vociféra Arthur en s'arrêtant net cette fois, réellement irrité par les propos de son valet. « **J'ai fait ce qui était juste ! Mon peuple va pouvoir passer à la journée de demain ! Et il va survivre ! Cet Ankou ne reviendra plus 'collecter' des âmes sur mon royaume… **_**Tu n'es plus en danger**_** … et c'est le principal !... Maintenant rentrons !** »

Et le jeune Souverain reprit sa route d'un pas assuré sans un coup d'œil à Merlin qui s'était stoppé, tristement immobile derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Le voyage du retour se fit dans un silence exaspérant. Arthur avait chevauché rapidement, s'assurant de prendre une longueur d'avance sur le cheval de son ami dans le simple but qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas côte à côte. <em>Merlin ne risquait plus rien après tout, il n'avait plus besoin de le surveiller constamment de peur qu'il ne meure à tout moment<em>.

Le soleil commençait à s'affaiblir derrière l'horizon brumeux de cette fin d'après-midi lorsque les deux cavaliers aperçurent enfin les murs du château de Camelot.

Une fois arrivé dans la grande cour royale du palais, le Roi descendit rapidement de sa monture et se dirigea vers les escaliers d'entrée sans se retourner. En aucun cas il ne pouvait défier le regard de son ami. Il savait ce que son serviteur pouvait ressentir, il savait que son ami avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, son sacrifice. Mais il ne pouvait se confronter à lui, à sa douleur, à son désespoir. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé pour le voir souffrir, même si c'était moralement cette fois. Il préférait amplement fuir plutôt que de voir une fois de plus un regard abattu et accablé sur ce visage meurtri. Et le fait de l'ignorer était peut-être injuste mais c'était pour le moment la seule solution à son propre mal-être.

Merlin était partagé entre l'envie de hurler de désespoir ou pleurer de colère. En voyant Arthur monter quatre à quatre les marches du palais sans même lui lancer un regard, il comprit à quel point il était douloureux d'attendre que la mort ne vienne chercher un être cher sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait ce nœud dans sa gorge et cette boule dans son estomac qui accentuaient grandement sa culpabilité et son impuissance. Il descendit à son tour de sa jument et se tint debout aux pieds des escaliers.

- « **Arthur !** » Cria-t-il dans le simple but que son ami lui porte la moindre petite attention.

- « **Je te laisse ta soirée Merlin, vaque à tes occupations**. » Lança le Roi d'un ton indifférent, ne daignant même pas se retourner.

Et il disparut derrière la grande porte du château.

Le jeune magicien resta debout, dans la cour, pendant plusieurs minutes, désespéré à regarder ces marches abandonnées et cette porte vide. _Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter qu'Arthur ne meure_. _Il n'avait que quelques heures et il devait les utiliser à bon escient._

* * *

><p>Le jeune Souverain avait traversé couloirs et corridors d'un pas pressé, comme si le fait de courir pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de le rattraper. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était en fait seul, que personne ne le suivait, que Merlin n'était pas derrière lui, comme il l'était d'habitude, il se stoppa, la respiration courte. Il posa sa main sur le pilier à sa gauche de l'allée qui l'emmenait à ses appartements, le prévenant du malaise que son corps semblait ressentir. Il se laissa alors aller contre le mur froid impassible juste derrière lui, accola sa tête et leva les yeux vers ce haut plafond à la recherche de réconfort, soupirant bruyamment. <em>Après ces mêmes journées cauchemardesques, il avait réussi à sauver son ami, remis en route le cours du temps et empêché ce spectre de s'en prendre d'avantage à son peuple, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?<em>

Il fût interrompu dans sa réflexion lorsque des pas délicats résonnèrent non loin de lui. Il tourna alors la tête pour apercevoir Guenièvre, avancer en sens inverse de sa propre marche de départ.

- « **Arthur ? Vous semblez soucieux ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Merlin ?** » Demanda-t-elle à son Roi en voyant ce dernier seul, et d'une pâleur extrême.

- « **Il est… il va bien !** » Finit-il par souffler dans un sourire à mi-mesure.

- « **Je vous ai vu partir tous les deux ce matin, sans un mot de votre part…**

**- Oui excuse-moi Gwen…**

**- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Seulement j'étais horriblement inquiète.** **Avez-vous appris pour les décès dans la ville basse ce matin ? … ** **Certains pensent que c'est le sorcier que vous avez croisé dans cette grotte qui est responsable de la mort des paysans…** **juste en les touchant… c'est insensé ! J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… à vous ou à Merlin ! Cet homme l'a touché hier et j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux villageois…**

**- Ce '_sorcier_' ne causera plus de problèmes, à personne… je m'en suis occupé … et Merlin est …hors de danger…**

**- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si triste alors ?**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air toi-même en grande forme Gwen… **»Fit Arthur expressément, cherchant à éluder la question.

- «** Non en effet. J'étais en compagnie de cette femme qui perdu son mari ce matin. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et je me suis sentie responsable de la soutenir dans cette épreuve…**

**- Tu as un grand cœur Guenièvre… ne change surtout pas. **»Lui susurra le Roi en caressant sa joue froide.

- «** J'ai compris alors à quel point il était important de profiter des gens que l'on aime le plus, de profiter de l'instant présent avant qu'un malheur nous surprenne et nous les enlève à jamais… **»

Sur cette remarque, Arthur eut un déclic. Il regarda intensément la jeune femme dans les yeux et la prit par la main pour l'emmener devant sa porte de chambre à seulement quelques pas maintenant.

- « **Arthur ? Que faites-vous ?** » Demanda alors son amie en le suivant, étonnée.

Le Roi se stoppa, la main sur la poignée, l'autre dans le dos de son amante, la rapprochant inexorablement prés de lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements avant de la tirer à l'intérieur avec lui.

- « **Je profite de l'instant présent !** » Lança-t-il en l'enlaçant impétueusement une seconde fois, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Merlin avait pris le chemin de retour vers le laboratoire de son mentor d'un pas las! En ouvrant la petite porte en bois, il découvrit Gaius assis sur un banc, feuilletant sommairement un livre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque qu'il devait l'attendre d'un retour incertain. Un moyen comme un autre pour un vieil homme de calmer son inquiétude grandissante.<p>

- « **Merlin, mon garçon, mais où diable étais-tu donc ?** » S'empressa le médecin en se levant et en prenant le jeune homme dans les bras.

- « **Avec Arthur… nous sommes allés à la recherche de ce 'sorcier'…**

**- J'étais terriblement inquiet, est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

**- Je n'en suis pas sûr** » Répondit le jeune homme, les yeux larmoyants « **Il a … il va…**

**- Assieds-toi, veux-tu ! Tu vas t'écrouler… **» Lança le tuteur en emmenant son pupille par le bras pour l'asseoir sur le petit banc tout près d'eux. « **Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire Gaius mais pour faire court, Arthur s'est sacrifié … pour moi…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il a échangé son âme contre la mienne…**

**- Je ne comprends pas Merlin, de quoi est-ce que tu es entrain de parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'âmes ?**

**- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer maintenant, mais je dois trouver le moyen de sauver Arthur, et je n'ai que quelques heures pour le faire…** » Lança le jeune magicien en se relevant d'un coup de son assise comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer dans son cerveau. « **Je dois y aller…** » Finit-il en passant expressément la porte de la chambre dans l'autre sens.

**- Merlin ?** » S'enquit alors le vieil homme en regardant perplexe partir de nouveau son pupille, sans plus d'explications pour le rassurer.

* * *

><p>Le jeune magicien avait quitté la citadelle et courrait à présent dans les bois sous une lune pleine, éclairage authentique et spontané dans ce bois vicieux. Il déambulait à perdre haleine sans se soucier des brindilles qui lui effleuraient le visage, ou des pièges naturels que pouvaient offrir une forêt si dense. C'est lorsqu'il jugea être assez loin dans sa course qu'il récita, hurlant cet appel, la convocation à son aide la plus précieuse. « <strong>O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes… <strong>»

Il se stoppa alors dans cette clairière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, patientant de l'arrivée tant désirée de cet ami particulier. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le vent artificiel produit par des ailes de grande envergure n'ébouriffe ses cheveux et ne lui pique les yeux. Le dragon se posa alors devant Merlin, faisant trembler la terre sous son poids. Kilgharrah regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que le dernier dragonnier avait besoin de son aide.

- « **Que me vaut ce 'plaisir' jeune sorcier ?** » Marmonna la voix caverneuse de la créature.

- « **Arthur… il est en danger…**

**- Oserais-je dire que cela devient une habitude chez lui ?**

**- Mais cette fois c'était pour me protéger… c'est à cause de moi !**

**- Ce n'est pas non plus surprenant…**

**- Il y a cet Ankou… ce collecteur d'âmes qui m'a pris pour cible. Ensuite Arthur a brisé son bâton qui lui servait à contrôler le temps et nous sommes tombés dans une sorte de boucle temporelle où je mourrais à la fin de chacune de ces journées. Et il n'y avait que la magie pour reforger ce sceptre et … Arthur, il a essayé de réparer le bâton tout seul et …** » Merlin n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, cette histoire le consumant de l'intérieur.

- « **Viens-en aux faits, jeune sorcier…** » Gronda le dragon qui avait du mal à suivre son jeune ami.

- « **Il a échangé ma vie contre la sienne ! Pour me sauver… Arthur s'est sacrifié… et il n'a plus que quelques heures avant que ce spectre ne vienne chercher son âme !... J'ai besoin de votre aide !**

**- Arthur s'est sacrifié pour toi, hein ? Et a accepté de se servir de la magie ? Le jeune Roi fait donc son ascension vers sa destinée…**

**- Je ne peux le voir mourir... **» Hurla alors Merlin au bord de la crise de sanglots.

- «** En effet !**

**- Alors aidez-moi !**

**- Si je ne m'abuse, jeune sorcier, tu as dit que l'Ankou possédait un bâton qui lui servait à contrôler le temps ?**

**- Oui…**

**- C'est donc la réponse à ton problème !**

**- Je ne comprends pas… quelle réponse ? Je ne peux pas dérégler le temps une fois de plus…**

**- Non… mais tu es un grand mage… et tu peux utiliser le sceptre à ton avantage…**

**- Comment ?**

**- Contrôle-le et fais en sorte que ni toi ni Arthur ne soyez en danger…**

**- Vous voulez que je dérobe son sceptre à l'Ankou et que je l'utilise avec mes pouvoirs ? **

**- C'est en effet la solution la plus efficace, jeune sorcier !**

**- Mais enfin comment je fais cela ?**

**- Tu as le pouvoir en toi, ça ne sera pas compliqué de t'en servir !** »

Et Kilgharrah prit appui sur ses gigantesques pattes, avant de prendre son envol sous le regard médusé de Merlin. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière lorsque la bourrasque le fit chanceler. Il resta quelques secondes dans l'incertitude, au milieu de la paisible clairière, puis fit alors demi-tour en direction du château. La nuit était avancée, et son escapade dans les bois avait largement grignoté les heures qui le séparaient de la journée suivante, cette dernière s'annonçant atrocement.

Il arriva dans la grande cour royale une seconde fois, totalement essoufflé. Il tourna la tête en direction du ciel, les étoiles disparaissaient doucement, et le bleu sombre définissant la nuit s'estompait petit à petit en un ton plus clair. Merlin se hâta et monta les marches de la citadelle avec entrain. Il courut à travers les corridors pour enfin se retrouver en face de la grande porte en bois désirée.

Sans plus de précautions pour s'annoncer, le jeune sorcier poussa le lourd battant d'entrée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et se retrouva dans la chambre royale sous les yeux inquisiteurs et surpris d'Arthur… et de Guenièvre. '_Oh mon Dieu'._Merlin se retourna, les joues rougies devant cette embarrassante situation.

Le jeune Souverain s'était assis instantanément dans son lit en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas alors que Gwen avait ramené les couvertures sur elle pour se cacher honteusement.

- « **Merlin !** » Hurla alors le Roi qui enfila son pantalon pour se diriger vers le jeune homme, toujours dos au lit. « **Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Heu je suis votre valet… je viens donc régulièrement ici …** » Répondit Merlin ne pouvant aborder le sujet de 'mort imminente' devant Guenièvre.

- « **Ne peux-tu donc pas frapper comme tout le monde !** » Vociféra Arthur à l'oreille de son serviteur en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face dans le couloir, devant les appartements royaux, derrière la porte close. Merlin affichait sans conteste un sourire narquois, mélangé d'yeux malicieux sous des sourcils relevés faussement déconcertés alors qu'Arthur le regardait d'un œil meurtrier.

- « **Quoi ?** » Lança alors le Roi devant le visage de fausse sagesse de son servant.

- « **Je vois que vous avez trouvé un réconfort certain… Sire…**

**- Change d'expression Merlin ou je te fais avaler ce sourire mielleux !**

**- Non, c'est bien, je suis très content pour vous…**

**- Arrête ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements !** »

Merlin fit une moue d'étonnement, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son ami paraissait aussi gêné.

- « **C'est la dernière nuit que j'ai et je me dois de la passer avec les personnes qui me sont le plus chères…** »

Et la sombre réalité frappa Merlin en plein visage. Il perdit son sourire et son teint devint d'une pâleur extrême.

- « **Je comptais venir te voir, et Gaius aussi,… évidement.** » Reprit le Roi voyant le visage apathique de son ami. « **Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir … et ensuite j'ai croisé Gwen dans le couloir et …** »

- « **Epargnez-moi les détails…** » Répondit le jeune magicien qui coupa son Souverain d'un sourire forcé.

- « **Ecoute, c'était injuste de t'ignorer tout à l'heure mais tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais j'ai fait mon choix et je suis en paix avec ce choix… **» Fit Arthur doucement en fixant Merlin qui avait baissé la tête.

- « **Pas moi !** » Lança le jeune magicien, remontant ses yeux vers ceux de son ami « **Camelot a besoin de vous, Gwen a besoin de vous, et j'ai … Je ne peux vous laisser mourir…**

**- Tu le devras pourtant ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire…**

**- Si ! je peux encore vous sauver…**

**- Je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit Merlin ! C'est trop risqué ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu te mettes en danger de nouveau…** »

Le serviteur savait parfaitement que lorsque son ami avait ce ton ou qu'il exprimait clairement son affection à son égard, c'était que la situation était désespérée à ses yeux et que le moment était grave.

- « **Vous savez très bien que je ne vais pas vous écouter, que je vais trouver une solution …** » Marmonna le jeune sorcier, un rictus décidé sur son visage d'ange.

- « **Je ne peux te laisser faire ça Merlin** » Lança alors Arthur tristement en regardant les premiers rayons du soleil apparaitre dans le long couloir. «**Il est l'heure.** » Fit-il en posant sa main sur son ceinturon à la recherche de l'objet désiré, s'accrochant à sa décision et ne laissant donc pas le temps à _cet idiot loyal_ de trouver le moyen de le sauver, le mettant alors hors de danger. « **Mais Ankou ne choisira pas ma façon de mourir… je peux encore décider de cela …**» Et il retira expressément la petite dague accrochée à la lanière de son pantalon et se la planta directement dans son abdomen « **Pardonne-moi Merlin** ».

Le jeune magicien fût pris au dépourvu. En aucun cas il n'aurait pensé que son ami ferait un geste pareil. Il savait que le moment viendrait mais pas aussi tôt. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour retenir la chute de son Roi.

- « **NON ! **

**- Prends-bien soin de Guenièvre, s'il te plait !** » Chuchota le jeune Souverain, du sang commençant à couler doucement de sa bouche.

- « **Arthur !**

**- C'était un honneur de t'avoir à mes côtés, Merlin …** » Finit-il en fermant les yeux.

Le serviteur étreignit son ami encore plus fort lorsqu'il sentit que son corps s'était relâché inexorablement.

Les larmes coulaient atrocement sur ses joues et tout son corps était pris de tremblements. Il n'était pas près, il ne savait quoi faire. _Il n'était pas préparé, pas tout de suite_. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte, dans la chambre d'Arthur, il tourna la tête et lança un '**Ferbectoh falès**.', condamnant Guenièvre à être enfermée dans les appartements royaux, l'empêchant de contempler ce cauchemar.

- « **Arthur ? Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » Demanda-t-elle derrière l'ouverture en bois qui ne voulait céder sous ses doigts. « **j'ai entendu crier !**

**- Reste à l'intérieur Gwen, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller…** » Fit le jeune magicien la voix hoquetant, emplie de sanglots.

Il n'entendit pas la réplique de la jeune femme car des grincements exaspérants retentirent dans ses oreilles. Il tourna alors la tête et vit le spectre au bout du couloir, tirant sa charrette d'un pas fantomatique.

- « **Je vois que le Roi ne pouvait attendre de conclure notre accord !** » Lança Ankou à seulement quelques mètres des deux jeunes hommes.

Merlin resta silencieux, et attendit que l'individu soit suffisamment près, serrant les dents à chaque centimètre que parcourait la vieille chariote.

- « **Comme c'est touchant de voir un serviteur aussi dévoué pour son maitre…** » Continua le mort-vivant en voyant les nombreuses larmes dégoulinantes des joues blanches du valet.

Le serviteur essayait de rester calme, mais sa respiration trahissait son anxiété.

- « **Le jeune Pandragon avait cette même lueur dans ses yeux quand vous-même êtes mort… à chaque fois… c'est amusant !** » Ricana le collecteur d'âmes à moins d'un mètre maintenant. « **C'est intéressant de voir à quel point un servant et un Roi peuvent être si différents et si proches à la fois… on aurait presque pu croire que vos âmes étaient liées d'une certaine façon ! Quel dommage que ce lien soit brisé… il était si jeune !** » Minauda t-il en plaçant sa main au-dessus de la bouche d'Arthur.

Merlin vit avec horreur une petite lumière bleue sortir doucement des lèvres de son ami. Il ferma les poings, se retourna hâtivement, lâchant le corps sans vie d'Arthur, et d'un geste habile, agrippa le bâton sans toucher l'Ankou avant de s'écarter rapidement de la scène.

Le spectre se redressa vicieusement, la lueur bleutée retourna alors dans le corps du Roi.

- « **Que crois-tu pouvoir faire mon garçon, tu es peut-être un sorcier mais tu n'as pas le pouvoir de te servir de mon sceptre… tu n'es qu'un pauvre serviteur doté de maigres pouvoirs magiques.**

**- Je suis Emrys, et je pense que vous pourriez être surpris !** » Lança Merlin en levant le bâton au-dessus de sa tête.

En entendant le nom familier, Ankou perdit toute son arrogance. On pouvait même lire de la peur sur ses lèvres noircies.

Merlin n'eût même pas besoin d'une incantation, sa puissance se tirant de sa volonté et de sa peur de perdre Arthur faisait trembler le sceptre dans ses mains. Ses yeux prirent alors une couleur jaune or flamboyante et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler d'avantage ses pouvoirs, une lumière blanche aveuglante sortit de la pierre en haut du bâton et engloba le couloir et les hommes qui s'y trouvaient. Plus rien.

* * *

><p>- « … <strong>Si tu n'avais que la faculté de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de ton imperceptible cerveau Merlin, tu saurais qu'un homme seul face à une harde de sangliers n'est pas un combat équitable et que les chances de s'en sortir vivant sont des plus limitées ! <strong>»

Merlin ouvrit les yeux au son de cette voix familière, il était debout, à côté d'Arthur, debout lui aussi… il parlait, il était vivant.

- « **Et oui, j'ai bien dit un homme, un seul, moi, parce que** **je ne te compte pas réellement comme un homme Merlin, plutôt comme un boulet… **» Fit le Roi en dépassant son compagnon non sans l'avoir poussé de son épaule.

Le jeune magicien n'avança pas. Il resta immobile. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une grotte. Une caverne. Etrangement familière, tout comme les paroles de son ami.

En fait ils étaient dans _cette_ grotte, celle de l'Ankou, celle où tout avait commencé. _Ils avaient remonté le temps_, au moment où tout avait basculé. Avant que ce spectre le touche. Il avait réussi. Ni lui, ni Arthur n'étaient condamnés, il était parvenu à contrôler le bâton et maitriser le temps pour revenir au point de départ. _Visiblement Arthur ne se souvenait de rien de tout ce qui c'était passé… peut- être était-ce mieux ainsi._

Lorsque le Roi n'entendit pas son serviteur répliquer à sa tirade faussement injurieuse, il se retourna avec dédain dans le but de comprendre ce silence inattendu. Mais il se retrouva en face d'un visage anéanti. Ses yeux rouges contrastaient terriblement avec son teint pâle. Ses joues étaient entièrement recouvertes de larmes asséchées. Il était debout mais ne bougeait pas, il était horriblement statique et muet.

Le Souverain s'empressa alors de retourner aux côtés de son ami, perdant son sourire sarcastique, le remplaçant par une expression d'intense inquiétude.

- « **Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Nous devons quitter cet endroit ! » **Répondit le serviteur d'une voix cassée en scrutant avec attention le fond de la grotte maintenant.

- «** Quoi ? Mais nous** **devons attendre encore un peu que la meute de sangliers se soit totalement éloignée.**

**- Non, il faut partir… tout de suite ! **»Et Merlin agrippa le bras de son Roi pour le tirer vers la sortie.

- «** Et aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi nous devrions sortir d'un endroit à l'abri comme celui-là pour retourner sous cette pluie glaciale en compagnie de sangliers qui ne pensent qu'à nous déchiqueter vivants ? **»

Merlin ne répondit pas, il planta juste son regard affligé dans celui d'Arthur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais abdiqua devant ces yeux auxquels il ne pouvait résister, suivant son ami perplexe.

- « **Tu n'as pas l'air bien Merlin. Et ça me fait mal de le dire, mais tu m'inquiètes ! **

**- Vous n'avez pas à l'être sire, je vais bien…**» Fit-il en sortant de la grotte. « **Peut-être juste un coup de froid dû à ces intempéries…. **» Mentit-il intentionnellement pour justifier son état physique.

- « **Mouais, tu as raison, il vaut mieux rentrer, sinon tu seras dans l'incapacité d'assurer tes corvées demain ! **»Marmonna Arthur, faisant semblant de n'être, pas le moins du monde, inquiet, mais jetant tout-de-même un regard soucieux malgré-tout, à son ami.«** Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi cet endroit te répugne-t-il à ce point ? **»Continua-t-il pour changer de conversation. Regardant autour d'eux pour s'assurer que les sangliers avaient bien continué leur chemin.

- «** Euh… Gaius m'a dit que cette grotte pourrait être maudite…** » Lança le jeune magicien ne trouvant que cette élucubration pour que son ami le lâche un peu.

- « **Tu écoutes encore ces histoires à dormir debout Merlin ? C'est une grotte comme une autre…**

**- Et si un …sorcier y avait trouvé refuge ?** » Demanda alors le jeune homme dans le but de divertir son ami, en s'éloignant un peu plus dans la forêt.

- « **Il serait traqué, comme n'importe quel sorcier !** **La sorcellerie est toujours prohibée dans ce royaume à ce que je sache ! **»

Sur ces mots, Merlin se renfrogna, mais il savait qu'Arthur pouvait changer d'avis sur la magie car lui-même avait essayé de s'y confronter, même s'il ne s'en souviendrait jamais, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vécu, en quelque sorte.

Il essaya d'afficher une expression plus sereine sur son visage, mais son teint restait toujours pâle malgré lui. Arthur prit ce changement de comportement comme une invitation à leur perpétuelle chamaillerie, mais il resta tout de même attentif à la condition physique de son ami.

- « **N'essaye même pas de faire semblant d'être malade Merlin… car comme toute fin de journée de chasse, même si cette dernière n'a pas été fructueuse, tu auras de quoi te divertir en rentrant. Mes bottes ont besoin d'être nettoyées, mon armure a besoin d'être polie, mon épée, aiguisée, mon arbalète a besoin d'être réparée, mes vêtements, lavés, ma chambre doit être rangée, sans oublier de panser mes chevaux, sortir mes chiens, …** »

Le jeune magicien fit son éternelle moue boudeuse. Mais tout en écoutant les éternelles corvées qu'Arthur prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner, il tourna sa tête malgré lui vers l'entrée de la grotte, à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière eux maintenant. Il ne fût pas surpris de voir le linceul noir flotter aux aléas du vent devant l'ouverture de la caverne. L'individu les fixait vicieusement, les regardant lui échapper. Merlin déglutit difficilement. Il eût juste le temps de voir le spectre se retourner et disparaitre dans les ténèbres de la grotte avant qu'Arthur et lui ne prennent un autre sentier, laissant derrière eux toute cette histoire.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !<strong>_

_Histoire de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic j'ai fait un QCM (ben quoi, faut bien que je me passe le temps ^^), du coup à la place de m'envoyer une review (ce que vous pouvez quand même faire hein, car j'aimeuh les commentaires ^^) vous m'envoyez juste la lettre qui correspond (à peu prés) à ce que vous pensez (moins contraignant):_

Donc concernant cet EV, vous l'avez trouvé :

**A** - Mouais pô mal….

**B** - c'est pourri mais j'osais pas le dire.

**C** - Je l'ai lu uniquement parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire.

**D** - J'ai adoré, ça ressemble vraiment à un épisode de la série.

**E** - J'aimerais vraiment un épisode comme ça !

**F** - T'es complètement taré…mais j'aime ça ^^

**G** - Si tu as une autre option que l'écriture, choisis l'autre option !

**H** - Euh, c'est qui Merlin ?

**I** - Autre - avis par review argumentée^^

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous et à toutes, et à une prochaine….<em>


End file.
